De l'ombre à la lumière
by Demi-portion
Summary: Alors qu'ils croyaient pouvoir profiter d'un mois tranquille, sans fantômes ou autres créatures surnaturelles, les frères Winchester s'immiscent sans le vouloir dans un monde obscure et terrifiant. Sous leurs pieds, les monstres grouillent...
1. Still Waiting

_Bonsoir à tous! _

_C'est les vacances, je me laisse aller et je permets de poster ici ma première histoire continue...ah le stress. Lol_

_Bon ben un petit mot à propos de cette histoire et de ce premier chapitre: C'est une fanfic' basée en majorité d'un jeu vidéo, Obscure pour ceux qui connaissent. Et j'avais cette idée en tête depuis le mois de mai, je ne pouvais plus écrire mes tags s'en avoir cette histoire dans mon esprit, alors je l'ai écrite pour m'en débarrasser. Cela dit, j'espère qu'elle sera à votre goût et...Voilà. Bon il y aurait des OC, mais j'espère aussi que j'ai réussit à ne pas les rendre barbant ( je suis nulle avec ce genre de perso...). Oh j'oubliais de dire que cela se déroule pendant l'adolescence des frères: Dean en a 18 et Sam 14._

_Enfin je crois que c'est tout et je vous souhaite à tous une agréable lecture ^-^._

_Disclaimer: Nan, Supernatural n'est pas à moi! (Ni le jeu Obscure d'ailleurs)._

* * *

_**De l'ombre à la lumière: **_

* * *

La ville était paisible, les oiseaux chantaient et roucoulaient tendrement l'un avec l'autre tandis que les adolescents s'empressaient de rejoindre leur école.

C'était un très vieux bâtiment, les personnes passant par là pourraient croire qu'il s'effondrait au moindre coup de vent. Les garçons et filles se hâtaient à rentrer dans l'école pendant que le seul bruit qui venait était celui de la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours.

Bien sûr, avant qu'un terrible son de guitare électrique ne viennent perturber cette tranquille atmosphère.

Une magnifique Chevrolet Impala de 1967 entra dans le quartier, jouant Metallica à un volume que l'on pouvait entendre dehors. Sa couleur noire brillait avec le soleil et le reste des étudiants s'arrêtèrent tous pour regarder avec émerveillement la voiture se garer devant l'école.

Du fauteuil passager on y vit un jeune homme sortir, souriant dans sa belle veste de cuir brune. Un sac à dos par-dessus l'épaule, il fit un signe de la main au conducteur de la beauté des années soixante tandis qu'une autre personne fit son apparition à ses côtés. Un jeune adolescent plus jeune et beaucoup plus petit, avec un air de chien battu. Le plus grand des deux sourit encore plus et posa une main sur la tête du petit tandis qu'il faisait signe à la voiture qui démarra en trombe. Ils restèrent quelques secondes pour voir l'automobile quitter le quartier quand le plus jeune se mit à parler.

« Ca y est. Il est parti… »

L'ainé soupira un peu devant la mine de l'autre et se remit à lui ébouriffer les cheveux plus vigoureusement. « Sourit un peu tête de flan ! Nouvelle école, nouvelle rencontre Sammy ! » Il montra un sourire charmeur à la vue d'une étudiante avec les cheveux blonds qui lui rendit son sourire en rougissant un peu. « Au fait t'as ton déjeuner ? »

Sammy, puisque c'était son petit surnom, retira la main géante sur sa tête et soupira. « Oui, oui Dean et toi tu as la clé de l'hôtel ?»

« Yup. »

« Tant mieux, je tiens pas à passer la nuit dehors. Mais quand même, je veux bien croire que ce n'est pas pour longtemps, mais papa aurait pu choisir une école qui ne ressemble pas à un…monument de l'avant-guerre…! »

Dean haussa les épaules. « On est un peu à cour d'argent en ce moment…Il n'y avait rien à payer dans cette école privée…juste les livres, ou les photocopies, mais pas de prix d'entrée… alors je crois qu'on comprend pourquoi.»

La sonnerie retenti encore et les deux jeunes personnes se toisaient du regard pendant quelques secondes, hésitant de passer la grille qui les mèneraient à l'école.

« Très bien Sam, on se retrouve pour le déjeuner ? »

Sam roula des yeux avant d'agripper son sac plus fort. « Comme d'habitude. Ca au moins, ça change pas. »

* * *

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'enceinte même du bâtiment, Sam Winchester ne put que retenir un soupir de dégout. Les couloirs étaient sales et des détritus jonchaient le sol dans la limite du raisonnable. Leur père n'avait vraiment pas visité l'école avant de les y inscrire !

Leur père…

John était encore partit, mais cette fois il semblerait que le voyage qu'il entreprendrait serait beaucoup, beaucoup plus long que la dernière fois. La manière dont le pilier de la famille était partit avait même été intrigante. On aurait dit qu'il croyait que c'était la dernière fois qu'il voyait ses fils.

_« Pas de chasse ou encore d'autres choses du genre ! »_ Avait-il annoncé en posant une main sur l'épaule de Dean et l'autre sur celle de Sam. _« Dean, prend soin de Sam en mon absence. »_

Pas de chasse. Le plus jeune de la fratrie ne pouvait s'en plaindre, lui qui voulait toujours jouer à la famille normal ! Il pourrait se consacrer à ses études, se faire des amis en tout impunité, en oubliant pendant quelques semaines le fait qu'il était tout sauf normal.

Ses yeux volèrent à la feuille de papier qu'on lui avait remit à l'accueil, cherchant sa classe d'anglais d'un air absent.

_Le pire, c'est qu'ils n'ouvrent même pas les fenêtres pour aérer…Ca pue ici ! _

C'était une odeur étrange, un mélange subtil de moisi, du travail acharné des étudiants sous la forme d'un horrible parfum de sueur, le tout mélangé à une autre odeur que Sam ne pouvait mettre le nom dessus. C'était quelque chose qu'il connaissait très bien, il le savait, mais le nom lui restait sur le bout de la langue. Il abandonna quand la sonnerie perturba à nouveau ses pensées et entra dans la classe.

La salle n'était pas mieux que le couloir. Les bancs individuels n'étaient plus droits et seul Dieu aurait pu affirmer leur couleur d'origine, étant donné qu'ils étaient sales au point d'êtres méconnaissables.

« Ho ! Tu dois être Sam Winchester n'est-ce pas ? »

C'était une femme dans la quarantaine. Elle avait un air assez serein et amical, mais quand le jeune adolescent arriva vers son bureau, il remarqua les cernes et les rides qui ornaient son visage. Ses yeux gris étaient pâles et éteints.

« Oui. »

Elle se leva de son bureau et s'approcha de lui. « Je m'appelle madame Teslaff et je serai ton professeur d'anglais. »

Il sourit de manière timide avant de se tourner vers les bancs vides. La cloche avait sonnée, alors pourquoi tout le monde tardait à rentrer ? Le professeur sembla noter sa curiosité et rit un peu.

« C'est vrai, tu es le premier élève qui arrive à l'heure à mon cours. Je dois dire que je suis impressionnée…Enfin un qui s'intéresse aux études ? »

Son sourire s'élargit et Sam rougit un peu. Mais avant qu'il puisse dire quoique ce soit, d'autres élèves entrèrent dans la classe, le dévisageant étrangement. Son visage redevint stoïque et il soupira.

Dans cette école non plus on ne l'aimera pas beaucoup.

* * *

« J'aimerai vous présenter un nouvel élève dans notre si belle école ! Bien qu'avec dix minutes de retard…Hum...Cela dit mieux vaux tard que jamais et je vais laisser ce jeune garçon se présenter… »

Dean regarda étrangement le professeur devant lui, assez jeune, c'était un homme qui venait sûrement d'arriver dans le métier. Son attention se dirigea vers l'ensemble de la classe, qui d'ailleurs semblait le nier.

_Superbe ambiance…_

« …Mon nom est Dean Winchester. » Il se tourna pour se diriger vers un des bancs libres qui restait, mais fut arrêté par le professeur surexcité.

« Tu n'as pas envie de nous raconter un peu plus sur toi ? Une passion peut-être ? »

A nouveau, cela laissa le plus âgé des frères perplexe et en haussant les sourcils, il répondit d'un air blasé. « Heu…Nooon… »

Maintenant il ne se demandait plus pourquoi les élèves en face de lui faisaient comme s'il n'existait pas. Ce n'était pas lui, mais le professeur qu'ils niaient ! Ledit homme sembla déçu puis sourit.

« Je peux m'asseoir maintenant ? »

« Oui, oui ! » Et avec ces derniers mots, le professeur se dirigea vers le tableau, écrivant comme si Dean n'existait pas.

Quelle école étrange…

* * *

Lorsqu'il entendit la sonnerie qui signalait le début du déjeuner, Dean crut pendant quelques secondes qu'il allait pleurer de soulagement avant de littéralement voler hors de sa chaise pour chercher de quoi se rassasier.

Monsieur Portland, Le professeur d'histoire était très curieux, voir même au-delà. L'odeur était presque insupportable sans parler de la chaleur atroce qu'il y avait dans la pièce. Et quand il avait levé la main pour demander à l'étrange homme qui donnait cour s'il pouvait ouvrir une fenêtre ou _au moins_ ouvrir le store, le regard du jeune professeur s'obscurcit, avant de retrouver la gaîté suspecte et de se retourner vers le tableau à nouveau signalant qu'il y avait trop de vent pour ouvrir une fenêtre.

Il fit la file avec son plateau pour avoir son déjeuner, notant aussi la propreté des sols était aussi présente qu'elle ne l'était dans _sa_ chambre. Ses yeux trouvèrent Sam et c'est à la vitesse de l'éclair qu'il arriva derrière la chaise de son cadet, bascula son plateau pour le porter d'une seule main pour ensuite ébouriffer les cheveux du garçon. Puis prenant place en face de son cadet, il s'attaqua à son repas.

« Alors, cette première demi-journée ? » Demanda-t-il en picorant son poulet. Sam lui montra un haussement d'épaules et leva la tête vers lui.

« Et toi ? »

Ce fut au tour de Dean de hausser les épaules. « J'aime pas tellement les premières journées… »

Il eut un blanc de quelques secondes avant que les deux frères ne parlent exactement en même temps.

« Cette école est bizarre… »

Leur regard se rencontra et finalement ce fut Sam qui reprit la parole. « C'est pas comme si on avait _si _peu de chance et que cette école était aussi envahie de choses surnaturelles… »

A cette remarque, Dean rit. « Ouais ! Tu dis ça et imagine, demain je disparais ! »

Son petit frère le suivit, mais de manière plus calme et plus inquiète. « Oui, c'est ça, parle pas de malheur… ! »

« Saaaam ! C'est juste une vieille école toute pourrie, qui pue et dont les profs sont très, très bizarres… »

« On devrait peut-être faire des recherches quand même…Non ? »

Avalant la moitié de son poulet d'une traite, le grand-frère regarda le petit avec amusement. « Des recherches ? Tu sais bien ce qu'à dit papa sur les simples ''recherches'' pendant son absence. »

Bien qu'il ait dit cela, le résultat qui arriva aux oreilles de Sam fut un paquet de mots mit ensemble, le tout mélangé avec le poulet sauce aigre-doux dans la bouche de son frère. Mais cela faisait des années qu'il avait mis au point le « décode-Dean » et comprenait à la perfection ce qu'il lui disait, même avec la bouche remplie de nourriture. Alors, il hocha simplement la tête pensivement avant de se remettre à manger son repas.

« Je sais…Mais il y a quelque chose qui me dérange à propos de cette école… »

« Tu dis ça de toutes les écoles. »

Face à cette remarque, le petit fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à répliquer quand deux plateaux de nourriture se posèrent à côté des leurs. Les deux Winchester relevèrent la tête lentement en direction de ces nouveaux venus. Il y avait juste une fille, à peu près l'âge de Dean et un jeune adolescent de l'âge de Sam. Ils s'installèrent en silence, devant les yeux curieux des deux chasseurs.

« Heu…Salut ? » Se fut l'ainé des frères qui osa de prendre la parole en premier. La fille lui adressa un grand sourire avant de lui prendre la main et de la secouer avec force.

« Salut ! Bienvenue dans notre école, je m'appelle Sophie et la direction m'a chargée de te faire visiter les lieux pour tes débuts dans notre magnifique lycée ! »

_On a pas vraiment la même définition du mot « magnifique »…_ « …Nous faire visiter les lieux ? »

L'adolescente hocha vivement la tête. « Oui, oui ! Notre directeur prend vraiment soin de ses nouveaux étudiants et en tant que déléguée de classe, je me suis portée volontaire pour te montrer à quel point notre école peut-être géniale ! »

Dean se permit un regard remplit de confusion et de peur face à cette fille ''pile-électrique'' à Sam, qui le lui rendit avec un petit sourire. Le regard de la fille se dirigea vers le petit-frère et désigna le garçon qui s'était installé à côté de ce dernier.

« Je vous présente Brandon. C'est lui qui te montrera- elle désigna le cadet Winchester- l'ensemble de l'établissement ! »

Silence dans le groupe, tandis que la jeune adolescente tira presque sur la veste de Dean et que le petit regarda intensément Sam sans dire un mot.

« Heu…On peut au moins terminer notre assiette ? »

* * *

L'école privée était un bâtiment énorme. A la base, elle avait une structure tout à fait banale en vue de ciel, le lycée reproduisait la forme d'un carré. Il y avait au centre toute une cour avec un terrain de basket et de football (dont le métal était à moitié rongé) et une fontaine qui manifestement, ne fonctionnait plus. Vu de l'extérieur, les bâtiments de couleurs claires n'avaient pas l'air si détériorés que cela, les fenêtres étaient propres, mais avaient toutes ou presque des rideaux pour empêcher le soleil de pénétrer à l'intérieur.

A part la cour, les classes étaient toutes répartis dans diverses ailes nord, sud, est et ouest. L'aile nord étant le bâtiment administratif qui ne comprenait que l'accueil, des toilettes et diverses salles d'étude avec des distributeurs.

Le sud se trouvait être le réfectoire, une énorme salle pouvant contenir un nombre incalculable d'étudiants au cours de ces nombreuses années de service à la communauté. Il y avait aussi l'infirmerie, surveiller par une seule et même personne; Madame Isabelle Peterson qui avait autant d'année de travail que le directeur lui-même.

L'aile est constituait toutes les classes où Dean et son frère avait passé la moitié de la journée. L'énorme école en elle-même faisant trois étages, il était facile d'utiliser une seule aile pour y caser une bonne partie des salles de classe.

« La dernière aile est l'aile ouest. C'est là où se trouve la direction, la salle des profs, ainsi que la bibliothèque et d'autres classes. Là-bas, c'était aussi une partie des anciennes classes qui étaient destinées aux personnes allant à l'internat de l'école, mais il est à l'abandon depuis la fin des années quarante. »

Le Winchester haussa les sourcils. « Ca date. »

Sophie hocha la tête avec vigueur. « Oui ! L'accès est interdit aux élèves depuis la fermeture de ces classes et de l'internat. »

« Pourquoi l'a-t'on fermé ? »

« La structure de l'internat était trop fragile et risquait de s'effondrer à tout moment. »

_Un peu comme l'école toute entière._ Pensa Dean en riant intérieurement. « C'est un très grand bâtiment… ! Un peu trop même, non ? »

Elle ria. « Tu n'as pas tout vu ! Tu aurais dû le voir quand il venait d'ouvrir ! C'était magnifique ! »

Il la joignit dans son délire. « Vu comment tu parles, on dirait que tu étais là pendant son ouverture ! Pourtant…Cette école est très vieille…1901…Si ma mémoire est exacte ? »

« 1903, mais tu n'es pas loin ! Tu t'intéresses donc à notre établissement ? »

Haussant les épaules, l'ainé des frères lui montra son plus beau sourire. « J'ai lu la brochure quand mon père nous a inscrit. »

« Ho… » La fille sembla déçu pendant quelques instants.

« Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne m'intéresse pas ! » Embarrassé d'avoir porté atteinte à l'avis plus que positif de Sophie sur son école, Dean leva les mains en signe de paix. Et retrouvant sa bonne humeur presque effrayante, elle sourit puis s'agrippa à son bras en le forçant presque à marcher.

« Et tu n'as pas encore vu notre gymnase ! »

Au fond de son esprit, il se demanda si un jour ou non elle s'arrêterait de parler.

* * *

« Vous avez une école plus qu'intéressante … » Souffla Sam en entrant de la bibliothèque. « Enorme même… »

« Oui c'est vrai. Sais-tu que notre école fut le premier bâtiment privé de notre petite ville ? Autrefois, le coût de l'entrée était tellement faramineux que seuls les enfants de riches y allaient et résidaient dans l'internat. Ensuite, le premier directeur fit construire un gymnase, le premier de la ville, ce qui lui permit de gagner encore plus ! »

« Un lycée si prestigieux…Pourquoi tout est devenu gratuit ? »

Brandon lui sourit un peu. « Après la mort du directeur, à la fin des années quarante, une mauvaise réputation plana sur notre école. Les murs ont de l'âge et ça ne plait pas à tous. Alors, afin de pouvoir continuer à ses professeurs d'enseigner et aux élèves d'avoir une bonne école, le nouveau directeur fit baisser le prix d'entrée…Et l'a fait diminué au fil des années… Aujourd'hui c'est son fils qui dirige l'école.»

« Je vois… » _J'ai reçu une explication mais…Il y a toujours quelque chose qui m'ennuie à propos de cette école…_

Ils sortirent tous les deux de la bibliothèque en passant par les escaliers extérieurs. Là Sam aperçu de loin son frère au bras de la jeune fille qui les avaient abordés lors du déjeuner.

« Nous avons aussi un énorme amphithéâtre ! Tu veux le voir ? »

Il regarda son frère s'éloigner pendant quelques secondes avant de répondre. « Oui bien sûr. »

Mais lorsqu'ils se remirent en route, une voix grave les importuna. « Hey le nouveau ! »

_Pourquoi dans toutes les écoles je tombe sur le crétin de service…?_

Le jeune Winchester se retourna. _Super, c'est un sportif en plus !_ « Quoi ? » Sa voix ne montrait pas de peur, juste un ennui profond.

C'était un garçon, grand qui dépassait largement les deux jeunes adolescents. Avec simplement un sourire narquois où on pouvait déjà voir des caries et des cheveux coupe militaire.

« Chez nous, on a l'habitude de bizuter les petits nouveaux de ton genre. » Dit-il simplement devant un Sam complètement stoïque.

_Comme dans toutes écoles._

« Hum hum… »

_Pas de bagarre dans l'école, pas de bagarre dans l'école, pas de ba-… !_

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un gros dur prenait sa petite taille comme un prétexte pour le harceler et il doutait même que Brandon devait être aussi une victime de ce bourreau. Tout dans les muscles, rien dans le cerveau, telle était la devise de ces garçons. Le plus jeune fronça les sourcils avant de tourner les talons, prendre Brandon par la veste en jean qu'il portait avant de les entrainer loin de cet adolescent remplit d'hormones.

« …HEY JE TE PARLE SALE GAMIN!… »

Il ne se retourna pas et continua de marcher, mais le garçon les rattrapa vite et agrippa Sam par sa veste ce qui le fit perdre sa prise sur son nouvel ami.

La cloche sonna la reprise des cours, ne laissant qu'une partie des étudiants regardant ce que l'adolescent comptait faire du petit nouveau.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous foutez ici ? »

Le cadet des frères sentit la prise le lâcher, ses pieds atteignant à nouveau le sol. Il soupira.

_Doué Sam, vraiment doué. Tu t'es fait un pote sans même rien dire. Tu as un don pour trouver des crétins tu ne trouves pas ?_

C'était un professeur qui les avait interrompus. La cinquantaine, des cheveux noirs grisonnants, cet homme répondait sous le nom de Wold et se trouvait être professeur de science _**et**_ sous-directeur.

« Monsieur Baxter…Vous voir martyriser les petits nouveaux ne m'étonne pas le moins du monde. »

A ça, Sam supprima l'envie de soupirer à nouveau.

_Bienvenue au lycée Wilde, Sam._

* * *

« C'est qui ce Baxter ? »

Le petit Winchester rit intérieurement. Dean le regardait avec toute la colère du monde (bien qu'elle ne soit pas dirigée vers lui), des baguettes et son carton de nourriture chinoise dans les mains. Etant donné que leur père était parti pendant un bon moment, il leur avait laissé de l'argent en suffisance pour manger à leur faim jusqu'à son retour. Alors les voici, devant la télé qui tenait à peine debout dans un hôtel qui était de meilleure qualité qu'il n'en avait l'air, assis à même le sol en se racontant la journée. Et dans le cas de Sam, sa rencontre avec Baxter, l'adolescent du même âge que Dean, avec des muscles pour compenser la grosse bulle d'air qu'il avait à la place du cerveau.

« Je sais pas trop…Apparemment la brute de l'école…Tu sais…Comme d'habitude… » Il prit la peine d'avaler sa nourriture avant de parler, failli s'étrangler avec un morceau de viande, mais ce n'était pas le cas de son frère en face de lui, qui avala un trop plein de nouille en émettant un son étrange qui fit écho dans toute la pièce sans souci.

« Pourquoi tu m'as pas prévenu quand il commençait à te chercher des noises ? »

« Dean c'est bon ! Je t'assure, ça ira. Toute façon, on reste dans ce lycée un mois grand maximum ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que je me retrouve face à un crétin de ce genre, je gère. »

Le grand-frère posa son carton vide sur la table-basse. « Hum…Très bien, je te laisse ''gérer'' pour le moment. Mais si je vois que ça empire…J'vais lui apprendre à épeler ''Winchester'' avec mes poings ! »

« Et tu te demandes pourquoi je te dis jamais rien…Tiens…Changeons de sujet…J'ai fait quelques recherches sur le lycée à la bibliothèque…Et j'y ai trouvé quelques documents sur notre cher établissement au parfum si délicat. »

Dean sourit. « Papa t'avais pas interdit de faire des recherches ? »

« Je vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. Je m'intéresse à mon école, c'est tout ! Enfin. Il n'y a rien de spécial, les travaux ont été commencés en 1898 et ont été entièrement financé par les frères Wilde. Il n'y a rien à dire sur ceux-là, sauf que l'un des deux est décédé peu de temps après la fin des travaux. Aujourd'hui ce sont leurs descendants qui s'occupent de l'école… »

« Donc…Il n'y a rien de surnaturel ou d'étrange dans cette école pourrie ? »

Sam secoua la tête. « Non. Si ce n'est qu'apparemment tous les Wilde ont des sales têtes.- Il sortit un article de presse avec la photo dudit directeur- Tu vois ? »

« …Je vois… »

« Bref, nous pouvons dormir sur nos deux oreilles cette fois-ci, le seul danger qui pourrait nous être fatal, c'est l'odeur qui traine dans les couloirs. »

« Des mini-vacances ? Ca tombe bien, demain on m'a proposé un match de basket. Etant donné que je n'ai jamais joué et que j'avais jamais le temps, je n'ai pas répondu. Mais comme on est en ''vacances'' je me suis dit que tu pourrais m'accompagner si tu veux? »

Le petit-frère haussa les épaules. « Non ça ira. Brandon m'a proposé de l'aider avec le journal de l'école. J'avais refusé parce que d'habitude… » Il se permit un coup d'œil incertain vers son frère qui lui sourit et lui donna un tape amicale sur l'épaule. « Je suppose que j'vais lui dire que j'accepte. »

Il pouvait voir que son ainé faisait tout en œuvre pour lui donner un petit coup d'œil à ce que serait une vie normale. Une vie où le grand-frère jouerait dans une équipe de basket au lieu d'apprendre comment désassembler une arme, la nettoyer et la remettre en place en un temps record. Une vie où le petit-frère pourrait s'épanouir sans peur d'un lendemain sombre et cruel. Là où le père ne serait pas meurtrit par le décès de son unique amour.

Même si ce n'était que temporaire, Sam était bien prêt à en profiter.

« Ouais- Renchérit Dean- Mais on se retrouve vers dix-huit heures comme d'habitude, t'as intérêt à être là banane. » Il lança un morceau de poulet qui atterrit sur le front de son cadet avec une trace jaune.

« Comme d'habitude, du gland. » Prenant à son tour un peu de viande trainante.

L'hôtel allait sentir la volaille...

* * *

Le deuxième jour fut aussi éprouvant que le premier. Les deux frères arrivèrent pile à l'heure, juste avant que le concierge ne ferme les portes et envoie les retardataires dans le bureau du principal. Là ils se séparèrent, en se dirigeant vers leur classe respective et se donnant rendez-vous pour le déjeuner.

Le reste de la journée passa comme une balle et Dean entre-aperçu son frère se dirigeant là où Brandon et le reste de sa clique travaillaient sur le journal de l'école. Quant à lui, il rencontra plusieurs jeunes de sa classe et ensemble ils allèrent en direction du gymnase.

Il se trouvait hors des quatre ailes de l'école, mais toujours dans l'enceinte du lycée. Une petite porte de fer gardait l'entrée qui menait à l'extérieur. Le passage était ensuite assez étroit et pendant sa petite balade vers le gymnase, dont il voyait la porte en face de lui, Dean remarqua un énorme immeuble juste à côté. Encore plus délabré que les autres, un cadenas gardait les doubles-portes fermées.

« C'est quoi ? » Pointant du doigt ledit mur de briques. Sophie, qui les avaient suivi pour assister à leur petit match de fortune revint à la charge sur notre héros en agrippant son bras et le tirant dans tout droit.

« C'est l'internat. » Dit-elle avec enthousiasme. « Tu sais, celui dont je t'ai parlé ? »

« Ah…Mais je croyais qu'il était sur le point de s'effondrer…Pourquoi laisser le public s'approcher d'un bâtiment qui pourrait tomber à tout moment ? »

La jeune fille ria. « Tu poses beaucoup trop de questions Dean. »

Impressionné par sa réponse plus que troublante, il jeta un regard vers les autres garçons. Apparemment ils étaient aussi troublés que lui parce qu'ils scrutaient tous l'adolescente. Mais finalement ils ne dirent rien et continuèrent leur lancée vers le terrain de basket, forçant ainsi les deux autres à suivre.

Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Un peu plus loin se trouvait autre chose qui fit grandir sa curiosité ; une grille en fer. On pouvait y voir des arbres par-dessus l'énorme clôture qui empêchait l'entrée.

« Et celle-ci ? »

Sophie gardait toujours son sourire charmeur. « Ce sont les jardins. On les a fermés après la mort d'un des frères Wilde. C'était leur propriété. » Elle disait vrai, il y avait aussi un cadenas.

_C'est vraiment bizarre…_

« Allez viens ! Montre-moi tes talents en sport ! »

Ses pieds se laissèrent diriger et Dean entra, mais non sans un regard derrière son épaule.

_Vraiment…Bizarre…Je ferai des recherches en rentrant. Juste pour être sûr._

Leur petit combat de force avec un ballon rond dura presque deux heures. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il avait l'occasion de s'amuser avec autant de personnes sans avoir peur de la réaction de son père s'il savait que son fils s'occupait à d'autres activités que les chasses pour lesquelles toute la famille travaillait d'arrache-pied. Il était 17 h 50 quand les garçons décidèrent de stopper le match.

« Le concierge ferme tout à six heures. » Lui expliqua un des garçons. Dean ne put qu'hocher la tête avant de se pencher pour ramasser le ballon orange. « On va boire une ou deux bières…Tu veux venir avec ? »

L'ainé Winchester secoua la tête. « Non, mon frère m'attend à l'entrée à six heures. Allez-y, j'vais aller dans les vestiaires chercher mon sac. Je connais le chemin de toute façon. »

Une fois partit, il se dirigea lentement vers la pièce en question. Encore en sueur, la première chose qu'il lui vint à la tête c'était d'une bonne douche bien froide. Alors, c'est sans regarder son sac à dos qui était sur le banc que Dean se dirigea directement vers les douches où il pourrait se rafraichir un peu avec le robinet avant d'aller chercher Sam. Ensuite seulement, pourra-t-il profiter d'une douche à l'hôtel.

L'eau était froide et cela lui fit un bien fou.

Mais un bruit attira son attention. Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre et qui claque. Il sursauta malgré lui, soufflant des mots de colère avant de se retourner vers la porte des toilettes qu'il avait laissée ouverte.

« Y a quelqu'un ? »

Ok, peut-être pas la meilleure chose à dire dans ce genre de cas, mais Dean se devait de briser le silence qui guettait un peu trop la pièce. Et bien naturellement, personne ne lui répondit. Pourtant, il avait bien entendu la porte !

Revenant sur ses pas, le jeune chasseur se retrouva à nouveau dans les vestiaires. Il n'y avait personne. Pas de psychopathe avec un couteau ou encore une hystérique qui se jetterait à son cou (ou son bras). Tout était en place sauf un petit détail fit bouillir son sang.

Son sac à dos avait disparu !

« …Fils…De…CHIEN ! »

La perte de son bien en lui-même n'était pas si terrible que cela, habituellement tout ce qu'il y avait dans le sac d'un adolescent normal, c'était juste des livres et parfois un lecteur cd. Mais il était un Winchester et il était tout à fait normal que son sac soit rempli d'objets un peu plus…illégaux.

Comme diverses armes que son père lui avait confiées pour protéger Sam et sa propre personne. Extrêmement chères, il ne pouvait que frissonner à la réaction de son père s'il les perdait.

Alors Dean fit une chose stupide.

« REVIENS ICI ! »

Il se mit à la poursuite du voleur.

Traversant le terrain de basket à la vitesse de l'éclair, ses yeux aperçurent la forme peu distingue de son sac adoré alors que la porte d'entrée se fermait lentement, on pouvait y voir aussi le soleil qui se couchait lentement.

« JE T'AI DIT DE REVENIR ICI ! »

Agrippant la poignée de la porte avec force, il tira avec tant de violence que cette dernière se fracassa sur le mur. Le voleur était déjà partit, mais pas dans la direction de l'école.

La porte en fer des jardins s'ouvrait et se fermait avec le vent. Le jeune adolescent fronça les sourcils, rattrapant son souffle par la même occasion.

_Je croyais qu'ils étaient fermés…_

Entrant doucement dans les lieux interdits, son instinct de chasseur était déjà prêt à bondir et à réagir face à la moindre attaque.

Un mouvement de lumière sur sa gauche le fit réagir et il courra jusqu'à la source. Deux portes de bois ouvertes à leur maximum donnaient naissance à une cave éclairée. Elle semblait tout à faire normale une fois à l'intérieur, des échelles, des planches en bois, des clous. Cela aurait très bien pu être le jardin de la petite vieille d'en face.

Malheureusement pour lui, pas de trace de son ami sac à dos.

« Merde ! »

Tant pis pour le sac, il devait se laisser à son destin, c'est-à-dire se faire étriper par son père pour avoir perdu deux revolvers chargés ainsi que quelques chargeurs avec leurs balles en argents. Du matériel couteux, mais paix à leur âme se dit-il amèrement en tournant les talons. Un tonneau lui barra la route, son pied accrocha douloureusement, ce qui lui fit siffler des méchancetés. Cependant, un objet posé dessus attira son attention.

« Un pistolet ? » Il prit l'arme et la regarda de près, dans le silence le plus total.

« …_Ai….Mo_… »

C'était quoi cette voix ?

* * *

« Tu viens pas Sam ? »

Ledit garçon secoua la tête. « Non, Dean m'attend à l'entrée de la grille. Si je suis en retard, je me ferai tuer ! »

« Ho…Bon ben à demain alors ? »

Il se surprit à sourire et fit signe à Brandon. « Ouais, à demain. »

C'était chouette la vie normale. Ne pas avoir à se soucier d'un Wendigo qui vous mettrait au menu volontiers ou d'un fantôme qui vous balance contre les murs. C'était plus agréable de se soucier du journal, de savoir quelle photo serait sur la première page ou quel genre d'article pouvaient-ils créer, eux, les journalistes amateurs.

Ce n'était que temporaire et il en profitait.

Lorsqu'il consultait sa montre, Sam réalisa avec joie qu'il avait quelques minutes d'avance alors, c'est avec un sourire énorme sur le visage qu'il s'installa sur les escaliers et attendit son frère.

Oui, il en profitait.

* * *

« Y a quelqu'un ? »

C'était la deuxième fois qu'il posait cette stupide question sur la soirée. Non seulement il avait entendu quelqu'un parler, mais Dean avait aussi trouvé un passage pour descendre encore plus loin dans le sol. C'était sombre, humide et assez haut vu la hauteur de l'échelle.

« HEY ! » Sa voix fit écho dans le trou, mais il pouvait toujours entendre les murmures d'avant.

Toujours l'arme en main, le grand-frère posa un premier pied sur le plus haut barreau de l'échelle, puis un deuxième et rapidement, il se retrouva en bas.

« Qu'est-ce que…. »

Il était descendu dans un couloir. Pas trop long, ses yeux verts pouvaient distinguer la porte avec un volant à l'autre bout. C'était un endroit sombre et humide, avec pour seules lumières, des lampes teintées de rouge. Mais ce n'était pas ça le pire.

Le plus horrible de tout, c'était l'odeur. Autant Sam et lui s'étaient habitués à ce parfum immonde qu'en bas, c'était presque intolérable.

Et dire qu'ils pensaient passer tout un mois tranquille…

« Jackpot… » Murmura le chasseur en agrippant fermement sa nouvelle arme.

« _Aid…Moi… »_

Même s'il ne pouvait tout entendre, Dean pouvait presque sentir la douleur exprimée dans la voix de la personne. Ne montrant que son courage et une curiosité plus que grandissante, il se dirigea vers la porte en face. Dans les murs, il y avait énormément de trous comme si une horrible bestiole y avait fait son nids.

En ouvrant la porte, ses doigts s'imprégnèrent d'un liquide poisseux.

_Du sang…Et il est encore chaud qui plus est…_

Sur ses gardes et entrant à la manière d'un policier, il déboucha dans une assez grande pièce. L'endroit semblait toujours aussi peu hygiénique, l'obscurité se faisait plus importante que dans le couloir. Des tables en bois pourris traînaient partout dans la pièce et lorsqu'il s'en approcha, ce fut sur des seringues et autres substances inconnues qu'il tomba.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? »

Pas très loin de lui se trouvait une cage. Une cage à sa taille !

_Sam tu vas pas aimer ça… !_

Dean avait le choix entre deux portes. Celle qui se trouvait juste en face de lui et l'autre se trouvant un peu plus loin sur sa droite.

« _Aidez-moi !_ »

Cette fois-ci, c'était bien clair. Agrippant le volant juste en face de lui, il le fit tourner jusqu'à entendre le bruit satisfaisant qui annonçait que c'était ouvert et tomba nez à nez avec un visage humain. Mais apparemment, cette personne ne comptait pas s'en prendre à lui, à la place, elle se jeta dans ses bras.

« Oh mon Dieu… ! » Entendit-il murmurer contre sa chemise.

C'était un garçon d'à peu près quinze ans. Pâle comme un mort, ses cheveux étaient tombés depuis bien longtemps, ses yeux étaient bordés de noir ce qui le faisait ressembler à un raton-laveur. Pieds nus, il s'accrocha à Dean de ses bras décharnés comme si sa vie en dépendait. Puis après un moment il le lâcha.

« …Tu t'es fait prendre toi aussi ? »

« ...Quoi ? »

La peur et la panique emplit les yeux sans vie du garçon qui prit l'ainé par les épaules. « Tu viens de dehors ! Tu es venu me sauver ! »

« Quoi ? Mais attends un peu je comprends rien ! »

Ses doigts squelettiques empoignèrent celui de Dean. « Il faut que l'on sorte d'ici ! Vite ! »

« Attends ! Attends ! Il y a d'autres personnes avec toi ? »

« J'sais pas ! Il faut vi-… »

Cette fois les rôles furent inversés et c'était le chasseur qui prit l'autre par les épaules. « Il faut sauver un maximum de personnes ! Alors ? Etais-tu seul ? »

« OUI ! Pitié partons d'ici ! Avant qu'_ils_ ne reviennent… ! »

_Ils ?_ Qui ?

Mais Dean aurait _vraiment_ dû écouter son cadet.

A peine la dernière phrase sortit de la bouche de l'adolescent de quinze ans, un énorme bruit sourd retentit sur la porte à droite, comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose essayait de déchirer à main la vieille porte.

La sueur coulait le long de son dos, la peur se fit enfin sentir et c'est avec un visage à moitié pétrifier par l'horreur et l'angoisse que le jeune Winchester s'apprêta à combattre la chose qui voulait sortir de la porte qu'il voulait emprunter il y a quelques minutes à peine. Il déglutit.

« …Sam…Je crois que je vais être un petit peu en retard… »

* * *

La pluie risquait de tomber à tout moment. Et la nuit tombait de plus en plus.

Ca faisait maintenant un quart d'heure que Sam attendait son frère sur les escaliers de l'école. Le concierge lui avait laissé encore dix minutes de répit avant de le renvoyer chez lui.

Mais…C'est où chez lui ?

Il est inquiet parce qu'il sait que Dean n'est jamais en retard…Ou presque.

Aujourd'hui cependant, c'était un mauvais pressentiment qui le rongeait de l'intérieur.

« …Merde Dean…Me fait pas ce coup-là… ! »

Quelque chose d'horrible se tramait. Sam en était sûr.

* * *

Parmi toutes les créatures qu'ils avaient combattues durant ces années, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait _ça._

Une chose de deux mètres de haut, dressée sur ses pattes arrières comme si elle avait deux jambes. Son dos était voûté et les bras pendaient à ses côtés d'où d'horribles griffes touchaient le sol ce qui produisait en horrible son quand elle s'approcha de Dean.

Mis à part la taille, le monstre était plus qu'affreux. En guise de tête se trouvait un crâne sans cheveux, ni peau et il n'y avait pas de mâchoire. Les mandibules étaient absentes montrant un trou béant d'où sortaient des tentacules gluantes. Il n'y avait pas de poil sur son corps, c'était juste de la peau qui semblait s'être entassée couche par couche et où les veines ressortaient en divers canaux. On voyait facilement le sang pomper à une vitesse énorme.

C'était le truc le plus horrible qu'il ait vu dans ces dix-sept premières années.

Son compagnon ria de manière hystérique derrière lui. « T-T-T-Tu vois ! Ce…CE SONT EUX LES AUTRES PERSONNES ! MES AMIS DE CELLULES ! »

_Quoi ?_

Tac.

Tac.

Tac.

C'était le bruit que faisait les pieds/griffes de la bête qui s'approchait d'eux. Elle était grande mais pas rapide et c'est ce qui pourrait tirer à leur avantage. Le jeune Winchester ne perdit pas de temps et tira plusieurs fois dans la créature.

Cette dernière s'arrêta sous l'impact des balles et pendant quelques secondes de pur bonheur, il avait vraiment cru qu'il l'avait tuée.

_C'est quoi ce merdier?_

Mais la chose, au lieu de s'effondrer au sol, jeta la tête en arrière et hurla de colère, montrant que les tentacules se divisaient en plusieurs parties tout en avançant à nouveau.

« …D'accord… » Souffla t'il avec le revolver toujours en joue, les yeux écarquillés.

« ON EST MORT ! MORT J'TE DIS ! »

Ok, plan B Dean !

Il se retourna en attrapant de sa main livre le t-shirt trop grand du garçon, se retournant une ou deux fois pour tirer. « COURS ! COURS ! »

Seul hic dans l'histoire, c'était que quelqu'un avait bloqué la porte du couloir avec la fameuse cage à taille humaine.

« Aide-moi à pousser ! » Hurla Dean en jetant littéralement l'autre sur la caisse.

Tac.

Tac.

Tac.

Cette saleté était plus rapide qu'il ne le pensait ! Mais avec force, les deux poussèrent la cage aussi rapidement pour pouvoir ouvrir la porte. Cependant, celui au crâne rasé ne perdit pas une chance de cette liberté à saisir. Il poussa Dean, qui retomba au sol, très légèrement sonné contre la caisse et couru comme un damné vers l'échelle qu'il pouvait voir à la l'autre bout.

_FILS DE…!_

Se relevant à grande vitesse, le pauvre Winchester n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa pensée qu'une douleur intense au flanc droit se fit sentir. Il ne cria pas de peine, son souffle se retrouva juste coincé dans sa gorge, ses yeux verts fixant les orbes noirs de la chose. Un mince filet de sang s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres, lui permettant un petit râle d'agonie.

Et quand il baissa le regard, Dean tomba sur les griffes de la créature plantées dans son côté.

* * *

Sa tête se releva et il ne put empêcher un grand halètement.

Sam ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais le pressentiment qu'il avait ressentit auparavant était revenu. Or, maintenant, ce sentiment était décuplé de manière si brutale que ses mains en tremblaient.

Que lui arrivait-il ?

Mentant sa main droite dans la gauche et portant le tout sous son menton, le cadet de la fratrie ferma les yeux. « …Où es-tu Dean ?... »

Un goutte de pluie tomba sur son nez.

Dean reviendrait.

Dean revient toujours.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était attendre.

* * *

_Cours._

Il obéissait à la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait de fuir. Mais ses jambes étaient faibles, le souffle lui manquait et la perte de sang faisait tourner sa tête.

_Cours ou crève...!_

« A-A-Allez un ef-f-fort Dean ! »

Ses oreilles pouvaient encore entendre les hurlements de la chose derrière lui tandis que devant, c'était ceux de l'adolescent squelettique qui se faisait remarquer. Quand Dean passa à la hauteur du garçon, il ne put s'arrêter. D'autres créatures, bien plus petites que la grosse à ses trousses, dévoraient avidement le rasé, qui malheureusement pour lui, était encore en vie.

Pour une fois il devait faire un choix personnel, soit s'arrêter pour l'aider et mourir avec lui, soit remonter cette putain d'échelle et rejoindre Sam pour pouvoir stopper cette usine à monstres.

Ses mains serrèrent les barreaux de l'échelle avec force et son sang se colla au métal. Ses pieds s'appuyèrent avec peur et il émit un petit soupir de douleur quand tous ces efforts ouvraient encore plus sa blessure.

_La sortie !_

Mais à peine arrivait-il à la moitié qu'une forme obscure se montra devant sa chance ultime de liberté. Une personne assez grande pour cacher la lumière de la cave ainsi que celle du soleil couchant.

Continuant de montrer malgré la fatigue et l'étourdissement que la perte de sang infligeait, Dean leva une main tremblant en direction de la silhouette. Cette dernière s'accroupit et éteignit la lumière de la pièce où elle se trouvait, montrant un visage bien familier à l'adolescent.

« Mon-…Monsieur P-Por-…Portland ? »

Le professeur d'histoire lui sourit. « Dean Winchester. Quelle surprise ! Je ne savais pas que tu avais pour passion de fouiller chez les gens. »

S'arrêtant un peu pour rependre son souffle, il lui donna son meilleur regard noir. « Quoi ? »

« …Mais comme on dit chez nous La curiosité à été fatale au chat. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? !...V-Venez m'a-aider ! »

Souriant encore plus l'homme se leva et se dirigea vers la trappe de l'échelle. Le sang du garçon ne fit qu'un tour.

« ARRÊTEZ ! »

« Au revoir Dean. » Il laissa tomber la lourde planche pour recouvrir le trou puis referma le tout avec une chaine et un cadenas. Mais ce n'était pas assez suffisant pour couvrir le cri d'horreur de notre héros pris au piège.

« _**NON !**_ »

Tac.

Tac.

Tac.

* * *

_Et après concertation (avec moi-même), j'ai décidé de laisser Dean dans le trou XD. Ahhh, même quand ils font rien ils ont des problèmes!_

_J'espère que cela vous aura plu autant que moi j'ai aimé l'écrire...Laissez-moi vos impressions!_

_A la prochaine ^-^_


	2. Empty School

_Bonjour à tous!_

_Je suis contente que ce premier chapitre ait plu! J'espère que la suite serait aussi appréciée! ^-^_

_Alors ce deuxième chapitre: Je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite de celui-là...Hum...Je ne sais pas pourquoi...Enfin, il faut bien commencer par quelque chose! _

_Bonne lecture à tous!_

* * *

Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang. Manifestement, il n'avait pas dormi de toute la nuit.

C'était le cas.

Sam Winchester n'avait pas fermé l'œil. Le concierge l'avait mis dehors de l'enceinte de l'école après les dix minutes comme promit la veille.

Et toujours pas de trace de Dean.

_Je crois que j'ai passé le cap de la peur hystérique…Si je le vois, je le tue de mes propres mains ! !_

Non seulement son frère avait décidé de disparaitre dans la nuit d'hier, mais en plus c'était lui qui avait la clé de l'hôtel. Heureusement, dans son malheur, la sœur ainée de Brandon venait chercher des objets oubliés avec le petit à l'école. Il reconnut Sam sous la pluie et s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

« Sam ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Avait dit le jeune garçon.

Il tremblait. Pas seulement avec la pluie, mais aussi pour éviter de fondre en larmes. D'habitude, c'était lui et non Dean qui se faisait chopper par les méchants ! C'était Dean qui arrivait à le sauver et à faire pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Mais c'était seul qu'il se retrouvait maintenant. Complètement. Désespérément. Seul.

Alors il ne parla pas et laissa la peur monter en lui. Les minutes passèrent et finalement, la sœur de son ami, Kyla, l'amena chez eux. Leurs parents étaient partis en voyage d'affaire, laissant les trois adolescents avec la maison pour eux. La jeune fille lui apporta des vêtements secs (car oui, Sam dut attendre les fameuses dix minutes sous la pluie, merci monsieur le concierge ! ), l'installa sur le divan du salon pour qu'il puisse dormir et se proposa d'appeler la police. Chose que Sam refusa avec une pointe d'hystérie; les services de police n'étaient pas vraiment les meilleures amies des Winchester et ce depuis aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvenait. Donc pas de police. La sœur de Brandon accepta avec réticence avant de mettre un édredon sur sa forme tremblante afin qu'il trouve le sommeil.

Mais impossible.

Et le revoilà devant la grille de l'école. L'école le narguant, lui soufflant, lui criant, lui hurlant qu'elle avait son frère. Et que lui, pauvre petit garçon seul, ne pouvait rien faire pour le récupérer.

Ce fut avec un froncement de sourcil et une aura noire presque visible à l'œil nu que Sam entra dans l'aile nord du lycée, là où tous les étudiants passaient pour rejoindre leurs classes. Certains d'entre eux le regardaient, mais il prit soin de ne pas en prendre compte. Pas vraiment d'humeur à suivre un cours, il se devait pourtant d'y entrer. Peut-être y trouvera-t-il des éléments sur la disparition de Dean ?

« Sam ! »

Le concerné se retourna. « Brandon… !»

Ce dernier lui sourit tristement en serrant d'une main le sac à dos kaki sur son épaule. « Tu as petite mine…Ca va mieux ? »

Reprenant son élan en direction de sa salle de cours, le jeune Winchester garda la tête au sol pendant qu'il marchait. « Non. »

« On a déjà fait ce qu'on pouvait, Sam. Mais je pense qu'on devrait appeler la police…Tu ne trouves pas ? »

« … »

« Sam ? »

Il releva la tête brusquement, s'efforçant de sourire. « D'accord, d'accord. Mais je préfère chercher moi-même d'abord… »

Brandon lui mit une main sur l'épaule. « Je comprends et sache que tu peux rester chez nous autant de temps qu'il le faudra. »

« Merci… »

Cette main sur l'épaule était réconfortante, mais pas de la même manière que Dean. Son frère lui passerait une main tendre dans ses cheveux, commentant parfois le fait que ses cheveux prenaient la longueur d'une fille, ou bien il commencerait à les ébouriffer de manière à ce que Sam ne voie plus rien. Parfois même son grand-frère poserait une main sur son épaule sans raison particulière, mais c'était quelque chose qu'il prenait l'habitude de faire. Dean n'avait pas besoin de mot pour dire à son cadet qu'il tenait à lui.

Malgré tous ses efforts, Sam sentit les larmes monter.

_Non ! Que ferait Dean si tu disparaissais ? …Il remuerait ciel et terre pour te retrouver ! Alors vas-y Sam, utilise tes méninges !_

« … ? Hey tu m'entends ? »

Apparemment, toutes ces tortures mentales l'avait rendu un peu rêveur et il s'arrêta, prenant seulement compte qu'il avait depuis quelques temps dépassé la porte de sa classe. Son ami rit.

« C'est _ici_, Sam- Le garçon pointa la porte ouverte- Et au cas où tu aurais aussi oublié…On a cours d'histoire maintenant. »

« ...Histoire ? Avec monsieur Portaland c'est ça ? »

« Portland. »

« Ouais, c'est pareil… »

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que le dernier endroit que Dean avait fréquenté…C'était cette école. C'est donc ici, qu'il cherchera.

Et étrangement, son instinct se dit qu'il trouvera.

* * *

_« Je pars, Sam »_

_La main posée sur son épaule était lourde, mais réconfortante à sa manière. Il déglutit et hocha la tête lentement._

_« Tu reviens bientôt ? » Pleine d'innocence comme celle d'un enfant de cinq ans, sa voix tremblait ce qui le força à déglutir à nouveau._

_« …Je ne sais pas. »_

_Sa colère monta et le jeune Winchester prit plusieurs pas en arrière. « Alors ne pars pas ! »_

_« Ce n'est pas si simple… »_

_« Si c'est simple !... Tu pourrais au moins dire où tu vas ! Me dire pourquoi tu t'en vas !...Tu l'as dit à Dean ? »_

_« …Mais Dean n'est plus là Sam… »_

« …Eur…Ster ? ! »

_«…Dean…n'est plus là… ? »_

_Hochement de tête. « Non. Et c'est de ta faute. »_

« …Mons…Win…Ster ! »

_« Tout est de ta faute Sam ! Tu n'as pas assez cherché ! ! »_

« … ! Monsieur Winchester ! ! »

Sa tête se décolla du banc avec le même bruit que l'on produit quand on arrache un pansement et Sam fronça les sourcils, prenant ses repères.

…Il s'était endormit ?

Oui et cela n'était pas passé inaperçu puisque le professeur Portland se tenait debout devant son bureau, l'air inquiet. « Tout va bien Sam ? »

Endormit sur son bureau crasseux constata t'il avec un horrible dégout. Pire encore, quand il frotta sa joue avec la main, une substance _brune _s'y colla immédiatement. Il ne voulait vraiment pas savoir sur quoi il avait dormit.

« Hey petit… »

Levant ses yeux encore endormit, Sam rencontra ceux du professeur d'histoire. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils avec lui.

« Tout va bien ? »

Rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, il se frotta le visage pour calmer son honte. Cependant, le jeune garçon réalisa que sa main revenait humide. Des larmes coulaient petit à petit de ses yeux. Voilà la raison pour laquelle Portland s'inquiétait tant pour lui !

« O-Oui, oui ! Excusez-moi… ! »

Mais l'homme ne l'entendait pas et mit une main sur son épaule. « Si tu veux, tu peux aller à l'infirmerie… ? »

Au contact de cette main, Sam ne put retenir un frisson. Mon Dieu, cette main était glacée !

« Non merci monsieur Portland, je vais bien…Juste un petit écart de ma part, voilà tout ! » Riant nerveusement et rougissant toujours autant, il passa sa propre main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer puis essuya ses yeux gonflés de larmes une dernière fois. « Je vais bien. Vraiment…Mais merci de vous en inquiéter. »

Le professeur retrouva une joie sans limite et rit un peu. « Ho, mais de rien Sam ! Tu sais, notre école s'inquiète pour tous ses précieux élèves ! »

« …Heu…Bien sûr ! »

Une partie des étudiants dans la classe regardait la conversation, tandis que l'autre moitié faisait comme si de rien n'était et parlait entre eux. Après tout, toutes les occasions étaient bonnes pour parler entre copains !

« Très bien ! Alors, reprenons la suite de notre passionnante conquête de l'histoire ! » Portland se retourna et marcha vers son tableau pendant que Sam continuait à l'observer, une expression troublée sur le visage.

…Dean avait raison ce prof était au-delà du bizarre. Il faisait littéralement peur.

* * *

La sonnerie annonçant la fin du terrible cours d'histoire sortit Sam hors d'une nouvelle torture mentale. Il se leva fébrilement et se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur. Ce dernier écrivait diverses choses dans son carnet de notes et ne prit pas la peine de remarquer que son élève s'approchait.

« Hum…Monsieur Portland ? »

La tête de l'homme se releva et il ôta ses lunettes. « Oui, que puis-je faire pour toi Sam ? »

Le jeune cadet de la famille s'apprêta à parler quand quelque chose attira son attention, dans le sac du professeur. Quelque chose de petit (_Dean_), quelque chose de brillant (_Dean)_, un petit bout de ficelle noire à laquelle était accroché un petit bijou doré.

L'amulette de Dean.

« Où avez-vous eu ça ? » Murmura Sam en prenant de ses doigts tremblant le collier. Il s'en fichait complètement de l'avoir prit dans le sac même. Et en le scrutant de plus près, il remarqua qu'il y avait du sang dessus. « Où avez-vous eu ça ? ! »

Toujours en souriant, Portland regardait le petit avec intérêt. « Par terre près du gymnase. Pourquoi ? C'est à toi ? Tu devrais penser à le nettoyer, je ne sais pas dans quoi il est tombé mais…»

Il serra le bijou fermement contre sa poitrine. « N-Non…C'est à mon frère… »

« Ho…Hé bien, il sera content de le retrouver, non ? »

Fermant les yeux afin d'éviter à nouveau toutes larmes inutiles, il sentait que sa voix tremblait. « I-I-Il a disparu… »

Etonné, le jeune homme se leva. «...Ah bon ? »

Il lui fallait partir d'ici. Pas besoin de se ridiculiser devant lui encore une fois ! De plus le fait que du sang séché se trouvait sur l'amulette le perturba au plus haut point. Portland n'avait donc pas vu que c'était du sang? !

« Excusez-moi monsieur Portland, je dois y aller je suis en retard pour mon prochain cours. » C'est au pas de course que Sam s'envola littéralement de la pièce, ne remarquant pas le regard noir de son professeur d'histoire dans sa direction.

_Ho et bien…De toute façon, il va bientôt terminer avec son frère de toute façon. Laissons le faire. Un grain de sable qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ Se dit-il en souriant.

* * *

Le déjeuner, qui avant était vraiment une partie revigorante dans la journée pour lui, était devenue terne et sans vraiment de goût maintenant qu'il était seul. Son esprit s'attendait toujours à ce que Dean vienne pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux ou encore qu'il l'exaspère en essayant de le caser avec toutes les filles de son âge qu'il trouvait.

Et maintenant ?

Il soupira et joua encore un peu avec sa fourchette dans ses légumes. La faim était quelque chose de futile dans sa tête pour le moment.

_Reprends-toi Sam !_ Hurla t'il intérieurement en se martelant le front. _Tu dois agir vite ! _Son esprit alla brièvement aux traces de sang et un frisson lui parcourra l'échine.

Brandon le rejoignit et se positionna en _face_ de lui. Un élan de douleur le prit au cœur.

« Tu veux toujours venir avec nous terminer le journal après l'école, Sam ? »

_La voilà la solution ! ! _

« Brandon, rafraîchit-moi la mémoire à quelle heure ferme l'école ? »

« Six heures…Pourquoi ? »

Sam ignora totalement sa question. « Et le concierge surveille toutes les classes ? »

A ça, le jeune garçon sembla curieux. « ...Quoi ? Heu…Non enfin…Je n'en sais rien ! Je suppose qu'il ne surveille que les classes importantes genre la salle des profs ou les salles avec du matos importants... »

On aurait dit que le jeune Winchester avait des étoiles dans les yeux. « C'est vrai ? »

« J'en sais rien Sam !...-On entendit presque la pièce tomber dans la tête de Brandon quand il réussit à deviner le plan de l'autre-…Ho non Sam ! C'est pas une bonne idée ! Si tu te fais chopper par Wilde, tu te feras virer direct ! »

Se faire exclure de l'école ? C'était la moindre de ses préoccupations pour le moment.

« …Tant pis je tente le coup quand même... !» Finit-il par dire après un moment de silence tendu.

Le garçon passa une main sur ses yeux, nerveux. « Et si on apprend que je t'ai aidé…J'vais y passer aussi… ! »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je te couvrirai de sorte qu'il n'y ait que moi qui paye…Ca te va ça ? »

« Tu sais même pas si ton frère est dans l'école ! »

« Non c'est vrai… » Son attention passa brièvement au collier de Dean à son cou et son regard devint à nouveau plein de courage et de détermination. « Mais je dois en être sûr. Même si je dois rester enfermé à l'intérieur de l'école toute la nuit. »

Pour toutes les fois où son frère était là pour le rattraper quand il tombait.

* * *

Il se cacha derrière un des distributeurs en panne d'une salle d'étude de l'aile nord, en attendant dix-huit heures et pour éviter de se faire prendre par le concierge. L'homme était déjà aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison; avec son haleine sentant l'alcool, la puanteur de la sueur qui dépassait largement l'odeur infecte du lycée tout entier (c'est pour dire !), Sam ne voulait certainement pas être vu en train de se promener dans les couloirs après la fermeture des portes principales par cet homme.

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, le petit enquêteur en herbe énuméra une dernière fois son plan.

Un : Trouver le casier de Dean pour prendre toutes les armes que ce dernier avait laissées pour ne pas trop alourdir son sac. On ne sait jamais, elles pourraient servir.

Deux : Fouiller _toutes _les salles de l'aile nord. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait trouver ? De plus, il avait la nuit entière pour chercher.

Trois : …

Un bruit devant lui l'arrêta dans ses pensées. Sam sortit sa petite tête brune pour regarder ce qui se passait discrètement. Une ombre se trouvait devant la porte, il pouvait la voir avec l'espace entre la porte et le sol. Son cœur stoppa net.

Le tintement des clés retentit dans ses oreilles.

Ce n'était que le concierge qui fermait la porte à double tour…A sa manière. Ce dernier ouvra et ferma deux fois la porte et ensuite fit tourner la clé deux fois dans la serrure. Après l'homme vérifia deux fois que celle-ci était bien fermée, avant de tirer deux fois sur la poignée. Ses pas firent écho dans le couloir vide et ce fut cette fois-ci que Sam s'autorisa à soupirer bruyamment.

Allez, au boulot.

Sortant de sa cachette, ses yeux cherchèrent la moindre chose qui pourrait l'aider dans son investigation.

Alors, alors…

La salle n'était pas bien grande, comparée aux salles de classes. Les bancs, tout aussi sales qu'ailleurs, étaient regroupés en quatre ou cinq, à part quelques solitaires près des murs et des coins. Les distributeurs se trouvaient juste en face de la porte à l'autre bout de la pièce, tous en panne.

« Par où commencer… » Murmura t'-il à voix haute en se frottant le menton de son pouce et de son index. « …Sortir d'ici serait un bon début… »

S'approchant lentement et presque silencieusement, Sam sortit le kit de crochetage que son frère lui avait offert pour son anniversaire, se mettant à la hauteur de la serrure par la même occasion.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de l'ouvrir, l'apprenti chasseur fut interrompu par une sensation désagréable.

Des fourmis rendaient ses pieds instables et inconfortables. C'était comme si quelque chose en dessous envoyait de faibles coups dans la plante de ses pieds. Il fronça les sourcils et posa une main à plat contre le carrelage de la pièce.

Le sol tremblait.

Pas assez pour faire bouger quoi que ce soit dans la pièce, mais les vibrations étaient là.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?_

Secouant la tête pour se calmer de la peur qui se logeait lentement dans son corps entier, le cadet de la famille Winchester se releva et reprit sa tâche qu'était l'ouverture de cette porte.

Si Dean était là, cette porte serait déjà ouverte.

Si Dean était là, il ne serait pas obligé de voir ces drôles de choses se produire dans l'école seul.

Si Dean était là, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé ! !

« J'en ai marre… ! Grogna t'il dans ses dents- Un mois…C'était tout ce que je demandais… ! »

Et cette fichue porte qui ne voulait pas s'ouvrir !

_Clic._

Ou presque.

Il sortit lentement quand les vibrations reprirent de plus belles. Cependant cette fois-ci, elles furent assez fortes pour le déstabiliser.

Suivit de bruits plus qu'étrange que ses oreilles surent percevoir en dessous de ses pieds tant ils étaient forts.

_Tac._

_Tac._

_Tac._

« Qu'est-ce que… ?... »

_Tac._

_Tac._

_Tac._

Et puis plus rien. Les étranges bruits stoppèrent ainsi que les tremblements.

_Dean, tu as intérêt à être vivant...Parce que sinon…Je…Je…_

« …Je trouve un moyen de te ramener…ET JE TE TUE ! »

* * *

Son esprit sortait de la brume lentement.

Ses sens revenaient peu à peu.

Son corps était brulant, son corps était glacé. C'était horrible.

Et quant à la douleur, elle était plus qu'insoutenable. C'était comme mourir sans pouvoir vraiment le faire. Comme ouvrir encore et encore ses blessures, pour les voir se refermer à nouveau.

Il sentit une main sur son front et soupira. Bon Dieu ce qu'elle était glacée !

« D-D-Doucement… » Chuchota une voix non loin de lui.

Sam ?

Non. Ce n'était pas Sam.

C'était une voix de fille, une voix douce et remplie de souffrance. Au ton fatigué et résolu.

« Doucement… » Répéta-t-elle avec plus de conviction. « Ouvre…Ouv-vre les yeux… »

Il obéit à la voix.

Ce n'était pas un endroit comme les autres. Ce n'était pas là qu'il avait perdu connaissance : _en bas._ Toutefois, ça y ressemblait fortement.

Pour le moment, tout ce qu'il voyait c'était un plafond crasseux. De faibles lumières teintées de rouge comme _en bas_. Et puis quand son regard tourna à droite, il aperçut les barreaux de la cage.

…La cage…

…Le garçon au regard noir…

…La créature sans nom…

_Tac._

_Tac._

_Tac._

L'échelle !

Monsieur Portland !

Avec une vitesse ahurissante, le jeune garçon se releva. « AH LE FILS DE PUTE ! ! » Il s'apprêta à hurler d'autres insultes, mais sa vision se marqua de points noirs et sa tête bascula en arrière. Il se tut.

Un moment passa ainsi que son petit malaise.

« …Quel est ton nom ?… »

« …Hein ?... » Il se releva de façon beaucoup moins brutale et rapide et là son esprit put faire un état des lieux complet.

Il était effectivement dans une cage, mais celle-ci était plus grande que dans le sous-sol. Son dos reposait sur un matelas miteux à trous qui reposait à même le sol et dans le coin à gauche, il y avait un pot. Quant à sa droite, c'était une autre cage, là où la fille qui l'avait réveillé se trouvait. Il ne la voyait de que profil. Fatiguée, elle avait les mêmes traits caractéristiques que le garçon qu'il avait essayé de sauver : Les yeux bordés de noirs, le crâne rasé, l'allure squelettique en général. Elle lui sourit.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? »

Clignant des yeux de manière rapide afin de se réveiller encore un peu, il soupira une dernière fois avant de retomber sur le matelas. « Dean. Dean Winchester. »

Elle répéta le mot silencieusement avant de le faire à voix haute. « D-D-D-De-an. »

Dean hocha la tête lentement. « …Oui…Et toi ? »

Si elle était dans une cage aussi…C'est qu'elle n'était pas méchante…N'est-ce pas ?

« G-…Glo…Gloria. » Réussit l'adolescente à articuler avec colère. « Mon n-n-nom est Gloria. »

Puis sans crier gare, elle se replia sur elle-même. Poussant des murmures de douleurs, sa main étreignit le côté que le grand-frère ne voyait pas. Après quelques instants cependant, les spasmes de douleur stoppèrent et la fille se retourna vers lui, l'air penaud. Elle leva le doigt dans sa direction, ne prenant même pas la peine d'expliquer ce qui lui était passé. Il était si fatigué que tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était regarder et écouter.

« Ta blessure n'est pas profonde, _ils_ s'en sont chargés pour que tu ne meures pas. Tu as perdu assez bien de sang cela dit. »

La main de Dean alla à son flanc droit et il remarqua avec surprise qu'un pansement entourait la blessure. Ca faisait un mal de chien, mais au moins elle ne saignait plus. « …Combien de temps je suis resté dans les vapes ?... »

« Toute la nuit et toute l'après-midi. Mais tu devrais te reposer encore un peu. »

Il rit faiblement avant de se relever à nouveau. « Non ça va. Je ne suis pas en sucre de toute façon. »

Son regard s'obscurcit (s'il le pouvait encore). « …De toute façon cela n'aurait pas duré. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire… ? »

« Ca veut dire qu'_ils_ t'ont injecté leur truc. »

« Leur truc ? Tu pourrais être plus claire?»

Elle se retourna encore vers lui, toujours de profil. « Tu ne ressens pas une douleur particulière à part ton côté ? Dans la jambe ? Le bras peut-être ? Comme une piqure...»

Comment pouvait-il le dire ? Son corps entier lui faisait mal ! Cela dit…

« Le cou. » Dit-il sans y penser. Le brouillard dans son esprit commença à se dissiper pour de bon, il se releva et posa ses deux mains sur les barreaux de sa cage. « …Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?...Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? ! »

C'est alors que Gloria se tourna complètement à lui. Et Dean ne put que rester làn à la regarder avec des yeux aussi grands que des soucoupes.

Son bras droit était dans un état effroyable. L'épiderme avait disparu, ne laissant voir que la chair à l'air libre qui apparemment s'entassait de plus en plus, couche par couche. Les veines commençaient à ressortir en relief sur la surface de son bras de et quant à ses mains, les ongles avaient tellement poussé qu'ils ressemblaient plus à des griffes qu'à autre chose.

« Ceci…Est-ce qui va t'arriver….Voilà ce que ça veut dire, Dean. »

* * *

_Cette école…Est bien trop grande ! ! Je ne pourrai jamais tout visité ! _

Il avait déjà réussit à fouiller la moitié des classes ouvertes et il se retrouvait toujours sans pistes concrètes. C'est pourquoi, une demi-heure après avoir commencé ses recherches, le petit Winchester se trouvait assis sur les marches menant au deuxième étage.

« Tu aurais pu laisser plus d'indices Dean… »

_Non ! Hors de question d'abandonner comme ça ! T'es un Winchester ou pas ?_

Se levant avec la vitesse de l'éclair, il se dirigea vers les dernières classes non-visitée du rez-de-chaussée. Cependant, lorsque Sam arriva à la hauteur de la porte en bois, plusieurs bruits attrapèrent son attention. Collant son oreille contre la porte, il essaya de les distinguer mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire et rapidement, la seule solution qui lui parvenait était d'ouvrir la porte pour voir ce qui s'y tramait.

Le sol trembla une nouvelle fois. La sueur coulait le long de son dos et il pouvait encore entendre les sons de pas en dessous de ses pieds.

Tac.

Tac.

Tac.

Mais quel était ce son en bas ? !

Sans perdre une seconde et profitant de l'action de surprise, il ouvrit la porte.

* * *

_...La suite au prochain épisode!_

_Un concierge avec des TOC, un prof psychopathe...Et les deux Winchester au milieu X) . __L'avenir n'a pas l'air radieux pour Dean MAIIIS Sam est déjà à sa recherche! Courage!_

_J'ai remarqué il y a quelques mois, en jouant au jeu responsable de cette histoire, qu'un des personnages avait la même voix française que Sam...Belle coincidence!_

_Encore une fois, laissez-moi vos impressions afin que je puisse faire au mieux pour le chapitre suivant :p _

_Bonne journée et à la prochaine! ^-^_


	3. Something Hidden

_Bonsoir à tous! Me revoilà pour un troisième chapitre!_

_Je tiens d'abord à tous vous remercier pour ces commentaires tellement...Tellement...Agréables à lire! C'est vraiment encourageant pour moi de voir ça, je suis toujours émue T-T...Franchement...Merci beaucoup à elida17, Jubei-Kazuki, Lydean, fire666 et tartopom pour les commentaires et bien sûr merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire! J'espère sincèrement que la suite vous plaira (ça me stresseuuuu)_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

« Q-Q-Quoi ? ! »

« C'est la vérité. Pourquoi je te mentirai ? ! Regarde mon bras ! »

La fille n'avait pas tort. Pourquoi lui mentirai-t-elle à un point si fatidique ? Dean soupira une énième fois et posa ses mains tremblantes sur le front.

« D…D'accord…En admettant que tu aies raison, ça veut dire que je vais me transformer comme…Comme… »

_Comme cette chose qui t'a empalé hier soir...Bravo mon gars, tu fais fort cette fois ! _

Il déglutit difficilement se rappelant de ses yeux dans ceux inexpressifs de la chose, de ses cinq griffes dans son flanc, de la manière dont la créature l'avait attendu patiemment en bas de l'échelle quand la trappe s'était refermée sur lui.

Gloria hocha péniblement la tête tout en tenant fermement ce qui restait de son bras. Devant le regard de l'ainé Winchester, elle fronça les sourcils. « C'est douloureux. Tu verras ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir. »

La sueur coulait lentement le long de son dos. « …Comme si c'était amusant maintenant…Et…Heu…Hum…Combien de temps… ? » Il ne termina pas sa question et ses yeux se déplacèrent vers le membre décomposé de l'adolescente.

Elle le leva et l'admira quelques secondes. « Tu veux savoir combien de temps il te reste ? ...Je...N'en sais rien. Mais ce que je peux te dire, c'est que je suis ici depuis plus ou moins trois jours...Je crois. Si l'horloge là-bas indique la bonne heure. »

« TROIS JOURS ? ! »

_D'accord Dean on se détend… ! _Tu ne sais pas qui _t'a injecté _tu ne sais pas quoi_, MAIS tu as ton petit crâne pour t'aider à sortir d'ici alors…Réfléchis ! REFLECHIS BON SANG !_

Son attention alla directement à la porte de sa cage. Elle semblait assez vieille, mais solide toutefois. Cependant…C'était un verrou quelconque.

…_Mais mon kit de crochetage est dans MON SAC ! ! Bordel de m… !_

Continuant son lot d'insultes en tout genre au fond de son esprit, Dean reprit la contemplation de l'endroit. En face de lui, il y avait des cages vides et dans le coin, près de la porte de sortie, une table en bois avec divers outils de bricolage maculés de sang. Il frissonna. Pourtant, un petit objet rond au sol prit une attention particulière dans son cœur.

Entendant presque des chœurs lui chanter Hallelujah dans sa tête, il murmura. « …Gloria… ? »

La concernée se tourna vers lui. « Ouais ? »

Du menton, il désigna vaguement la chose au sol. « Dis-moi que c'est une bobine de fil de fer… »

Le jeune garçon vit la fille bouger d'une extrême lenteur et quand elle se releva entièrement, le dos légèrement courbé, il remarqua avec effroi que son pied droit était aussi méconnaissable que son bras.

_Trois jours…Bon…Gloria a dit que j'étais resté inconscient toute la nuit et cet après-midi…Il me reste peu de temps pour trouver l'antidote. S'il existe…Ho dites-moi qu'il existe… !_

Le rouleau de bobine de fer entra dans son champ visuel. « Tiens. » Dit-elle en le lui mettant directement dans les mains. « Tu vas pouvoir sortir d'ici avec ça ? »

Commençant à dérouler le fil, il lui montra son plus beau sourire. « Je suis le MacGyver du crochetage... Admire ! »

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit lentement et silencieusement, laissant à Sam le plaisir de rentrer comme un espion.

« Ah te voilà ! »

Mais…Il connaissait cette voix !

« …Brandon ? ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? ! » Hurla t'il avec colère. Il ne voulait pas du tout entrainer d'autres personnes dans sa petite escale surprise dans l'école, surtout maintenant qu'il était presque sûr du manque de ''netteté'' (dans les deux sens) du lycée.

« Tu sais Sam, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi. – Le garçon brandit une caméra et sourit à pleine dents- C'est ma première enquête et j'voulais pas rater ça ! »

Sam claqua une main sur son front. « Ho c'est pas vrai… ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Ecoute Brandon, je crois que tu ferais mieux d'appeler le gardien pour qu'il te fasse sortir d'ici. J'ai l'impression qu'il se passe des trucs louches dans ce lycée. »

Son interlocuteur fronça les sourcils, tenant toujours sa caméra dans la main. « C'est pourquoi je suis ici ! Pour montrer au grand jour ce que nos profs ne veulent pas nous montrer ! Et puis comme ça, tu seras pas seul pour chercher ton frère…On sera deux ! »

« Brandon, je suis sérieux ! C'est dangereux! Viens je t'emmène voir le concierge ! » Le jeune Winchester prit l'autre par la manche et commença à le tirer. Cependant, son ami ne voulait certainement pas laisser passer une occasion pareille et se défit de sa prise, prenant quelques pas en arrière.

« Si tu fais ça, je lui dirai que toi aussi tu es là. »

« Quoi ? ! Mais je suis ici pour des affaires sérieuses ! »

« Tout comme moi. Je te promets que je ne serai pas une gêne !...Je te laisse le choix. »

Il soupira. Autant l'avoir près de lui, comme ça il pourra le protéger plus facilement… « …D'accord ! Mais juste le temps que tu te trouves un truc à raconter dans ton journal. »

« Ok ! Marché conclu ! »

Les deux garçons sortirent de la pièce, Sam prenant quelques pas d'avance sur Brandon.

« …Mais au fait…On va où ? »

Le jeune chasseur s'arrêta et montra du doigt les escaliers. « Je n'ai pas encore visité le deuxième étage. »

« Ah…Ho HEY ! Sam, attends-moi ! Me laisse pas seul ! »

* * *

_Clic._

«…YES ! Ho liberté ! Douce liberté ! ! »

La porte s'ouvrit lentement avec un horrible bruit et Dean se remit debout lentement, sentant son corps fonctionner étrangement au ralentit. Il se retourna vers la cage de Gloria, prenant déjà un autre bout de fil de fer.

« Bouge pas, dans trente secondes on pourra se barrer d'ici ! »

« Non. »

L'adolescent s'arrêta dans sa tâche et scruta la fille du regard pour d'éventuelles blagues. Cependant, elle paraissait très sérieuse. « Comment ça ''non'' ? Tu vas pas me dire que tu comptes rester ici ? ! »

« Regarde-moi, Dean. C'est trop tard pour moi ! Je suis fichue ! »

Il reprit son fil de fer. « Mais non ! Je trouverai l'antidote avant. Relax et laisse-moi te sortir de ce trou. »

Mais Gloria ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle s'approcha avec une vitesse complètement opposée à tout à l'heure et lui agrippa la chemise de son bras droit avec une telle férocité, que le front de Dean se cogna contre les barreaux de sa cage. Quand ses yeux verts entrèrent en contact avec ceux de la jeune fille, un élan de peur l'envahit directement. Ils étaient devenus noirs, mais pas de la même manière que ceux des démons.

« C'est trop tard pour moi ! Casse-toi ! Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour toi aussi ! » Sa voix se dédoublait pendant qu'elle parlait et les veines de son visage se mirent à ressortir de la même manière que pour son bras et son pied. Elle lâcha Dean, toujours avec force et se remit calmement sur son matelas, pendant que le garçon tomba à sol avec un bruit sourd.

Un moment de silence passa pendant lequel il semblait prit dans un tourment de pensées.

« …Dans ce coffre là-bas…-Gloria montra du doigt la boite en dessous de la table en bois, sa voix et son visage étaient redevenus normaux- Il y a tout ce qu'il faut pour sortir. _Ils_ mettent là toutes leurs armes et munitions. »

Hochant lentement et fébrilement la tête, le chasseur se leva en se dirigeant vers ledit coffret. Pour l'ouvrir, il se servit d'une pince qui était sur la table. A l'intérieur, Dean trouva avec bonheur des revolvers, des munitions et même…

«…Mon sac… ! »

Son bien précieux était intact. Mieux encore, personne n'avait l'air de l'avoir touché ou ouvert. Ses cours étaient encore à l'intérieur ainsi que les balles en argents et les deux pistolets qui l'avaient mis dans la mouise dès le départ. Afin pouvoir mettre le maximum d'armes, il retira tout ce qui concernait l'école, y mettant à la place toutes ses nouvelles trouvailles. Le mettant sur son dos, Dean prit un fusil à pompe dans ses mains qu'il chargea, avant de se retourner vers la cage de sa colocataire de cellule.

« Je veux que tu me dises tout ce que tu sais sur cette saloperie d'école. Et n'aie pas peur des détails. »

* * *

« Cette classe est vide aussi… »

Sam hocha pensivement la tête, son regard se portant aux stores accrochés aux énormes fenêtres, donnant à la pièce une couleur orangée avec le soleil. Il savait très bien que dans cette salle, il n'y aurait rien à trouver et pendant toute leur recherche, le cadet des frères fut constamment distrait par un son étrange venant des murs. Encore maintenant, ce bruit se faisait connaitre et de plus en plus fort.

Comme si quelque chose grattait sur le mur. Ou _dans_ le mur, ce qui rendait la situation encore plus sinistre.

« Tu entends ça ? » Fit-il remarquer au bout d'un moment de silence. Brandon stoppa net la fouille des bureaux.

Et avec le calme complet de la pièce, il était facile maintenant d'entendre le bruit de grattement à l'intérieur. Sam se rapprocha lentement du mur qui se trouvait proche de la porte, où le bruit était le plus intense et fronça les sourcils, l'autre garçon non loin de lui.

« Qu…Qu'est-ce…Qu'est-ce que c'est, Sam ? »

Le son se fit de plus en plus fort, agressifs et beaucoup plus nombreux. D'étranges marques noires s'étendirent, suivies d'une fumée de la même couleur qui traversait sans mal sur le mur en question.

…_J'aurai vraiment dû trouver le casier de Dean avant de me mettre aux recherches !..._

« …Des ennuis… !»

Et à peine eut-il le temps de prononcer cette phrase, qu'une patte fit un trou énorme dans le mur dans le seul but était d'arriver à agripper la tête du Winchester. Heureusement pour lui, ses réflexes de chasseur lui permirent de baisser la tête au bon moment. Cependant, il ne fut pas assez rapide pour éviter un coup de griffes qui entra en contact avec son arcade sourcilière et sa joue droite.

…_Merde… !_

Il recula jusqu'à arriver à la hauteur de Brandon et utilisa les bancs pour créer un bouclier improvisé. La bête à qui appartenait la patte n'était pas encore sortie et pourtant Sam pouvait déjà entendre ses cris aigus ainsi que ceux de ses petites copines à l'intérieur du mur.

Une arme ! Il lui fallait une arme !

Mais il n'y avait rien pour lui à part des craies et des effaceurs.

« Sam ! Tu saignes ! »

Sa main alla au côté de son visage blessé et le jeune garçon constata que la blessure était moins profonde qu'il ne l'imaginait. Un mal de tête énorme lui engouffrait la tête et avec les hurlements surexcités de Brandon à côté de lui ainsi que ceux des bestioles dans le mur, cela ne pouvait qu'empirer.

_Ok Sam…Faut se barrer d'ici ! Et vite !_

Ils ne pouvaient pas atteindre la porte qui se trouvait _juste_ à côté des monstres. Ils ne pouvaient pas non plus se battre; sans armes, ils étaient fichus !

L'apprenti chasseur se mit devant le garçon à la caméra. « C'est pas vrai… »

Et les choses dans le mur réussirent à se libérer.

Au nombre de trois, elles étaient toutes à quatre pattes. Ressemblant peut-être à des chiens, c'était impossible de l'affirmer. Sans poil, il y avait du sang qui coulait hors de leur babine et leurs yeux d'un blanc laiteux scrutaient avec appétit les deux adolescents sans défenses. Les veines en relief se trouvaient sur toute la surface du corps, des cloques suintant de pus apparaissaient partout, que ce soit sur leur dos ou encore leurs yeux. Leurs griffes étaient pleines de terres et de sang. Elles montrèrent leurs dents aux enfants et on put remarquer les mêmes marques noires en forme de spirales qui s'étendaient sur le sol. La fumée émanant du corps des choses leur irritait la gorge.

Sam déglutit difficilement, n'osant même pas bouger.

…_C'est ce qui s'appelle être dans la merde… !_

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, les choses attaquèrent en même temps. Et il suivit son instinct qui l'avait tant aidé pour le moment.

D'un coup franc et sec, le jeune Winchester poussa Brandon dans le sens opposé tandis que lui courra de l'autre.

« COURS ! »

Cependant, les horribles créatures étaient petites et rapides. L'une d'entre elles sauta à mordit le bras de notre jeune héros, ce qui le fit tomber sur le dos. Ce dernier ne comptait pas se laisser manger sans qu'elle ait dignement mérité son repas et se débâta comme jamais. Une deuxième, celle l'ayant attaqué au visage, revint à la charge tandis que la dernière essayait tant bien que mal de s'en prendre à Brandon, qui lui, avait trouvé refuge sur le bureau du professeur.

« LÂCHE… ! »

Sam balança un coup de poing direct et précis dans la mâchoire de la bestiole s'attaquant à son bras.

« …MOI…! »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut avec un coup de pied qu'il expédia la première qui avait décidé de s'en prendre à sa jambe. Elles reculèrent un peu, plus énervées que jamais et il fit de même, s'éloignant le plus possible jusqu'à arriver contre le mur près de la fenêtre.

_Non ! C'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais claquer !_

Une voix autre que celle de Brandon et la sienne fit écho dans la pièce.

« WINCHESTER ! A TERRE ! ! »

Pas la peine de l'entendre deux fois. L'adolescent se mit ventre à terre, protégeant sa tête de ses mains pleines de sang.

Un coup de feu retentit au-dessus de sa tête.

Suivit d'un autre plus loin.

Et un troisième.

Des débris de verre se mélangèrent dans ses cheveux et ce fut en entendant les cris de douleur des créatures que Sam se permit de se relever. La personne qui était venue les sauver avait utilisé un revolver non pas sur les bêtes, mais pour briser les fenêtres de la classe laissant entrer un sublime halo lumineux et éblouissant dans la pièce. Les trois mangeuses d'hommes reculèrent et tentèrent de sortir de la salle au pas de course, mais en vain. Elles tombèrent toutes inertes, dont les deux qui avaient attaqué le petit-frère à ses pieds. Leur chair se mit à fondre comme neige au soleil, laissant une flaque de sang au sol et la fumée si irritante se dissipa avec elles.

Il soupira et rit nerveusement.

_C'était pas passé loin…_

« Sam ! ! » C'était Brandon qui était descendu de son perchoir à une vitesse ahurissante pour accourir aux pieds de Sam, toujours à terre. « Ho merde ! Elles t'ont choppé les saloperies ! »

Une ombre passa au-dessus des deux et elle s'abaissa à leur niveau.

« Winchester ! Vous allez bien ? ! »

Son cerveau mit quelques secondes à reconnaitre la personne devant lui.

…Cheveux noirs grisonnants…

…Homme ayant la cinquantaine…

« Monsieur WOLD ? ! » Il ne le connaissait pas très bien, mais son intervention avec Baxter hier lui avait rendu un fier service…Sans parler de maintenant !

L'homme en question prit soin de ne pas prendre compte de sa réalisation. « Vous allez bien ? »

Hochant la tête, Sam passa une main dans ses cheveux pour y extirper les bouts de verre. « Ca ira…J'ai déjà eu pire que ça… »

Il entendit Brandon près de lui murmurer. « …Mais quel genre de vie tu mènes… ? ! » Ensuite, on lui tendit une main qu'il accepta et se laissa remonter sur ses pieds.

C'était vrai, Sam avait déjà eu pire ça. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne devait pas faire attention à ses blessures. Le sang au niveau de son visage continuait de couler, mais à une abondance moindre qu'avant. C'était normal que ce soit impressionnant, les blessures au visage étaient celles qui saignaient le plus fort. Son bras allait s'en tirer, la morsure ressemblait plus à celle d'un chien qu'à autre chose et elle ne saignait pas beaucoup. Et quant à sa jambe, la bestiole l'ayant attaqué n'avait pas eu le temps d'en avoir un morceau.

« C'était quoi CA ? ! » S'exclama le jeune garçon en montrant du doigt le cadavre des choses à ses pieds. « Mais QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ? ! »

Le professeur mit le revolver dans la poche de sa veste. « Ce n'est pas normal…Vous n'auriez pas dû être ici…Cette école aurait dû être vide ! Vous devez partir ! »

« NON ! Je ne partirai pas sans mon frère ! »

« Votre frère ? » L'homme devint blanc comme un linge et s'appuya sur un des bancs qui n'avait pas été déplacé. « …Encore un… ? »

Sam fronça les sourcils et laissa la colère monter en lui. « Comment ça ''encore un'' ? ! Racontez-moi ce qui se passe ! ! »

« Nous n'avons pas le temps…Ecoutez. Voilà la clé pour ouvrir les portes de l'aile nord.- Il la lança vers le cadet des Winchester qui la rattrapa au vol avec un regard noir-Trouvez le gardien pour qu'il vous fasse sortir d'ici. Et si vous rencontrez encore des choses de la sorte-Le professeur de science jeta un regard vers les monstres- La lumière est leur point faible. »

« Et pour mon frère ? »

« …Allez voir monsieur Wilde. Il s'en occupera…Et n'oubliez pas : La lumière… ! »

« Monsieur Wold, attendez ! »

Mais il était trop tard, le quinquagénaire était déjà parti, laissant derrière lui une trainée de sang. Sam, complètement furieux par ce manque d'information et de clarté, donna un coup de pied contre un banc.

« Et merde ! »

Brandon arriva près du garçon. « Monsieur Wold a laissé une trousse de secours sur la table avant de partir. Il a l'air blessé lui-même pourtant. », Dit-il en pointant du doigt le sang que le plus âgé avait laissé en partant. Puis se tournant une deuxième fois vers Sam, il lui mit une main sur l'épaule. « Avant de partir, soignons ces coupures. »

Un peu plus tard, quand lui et le jeune garçon partirent chercher les armes dans le casier de Dean (sous le regard suspect de Brandon), il sut enfin reconnaitre la fameuse odeur qui accompagnait celle de moisit et de sueur.

Comment ne pas l'avoir reconnue tout de suite ?

Car la puanteur qui régnait sur toutes les autres faisait partie de sa vie de toujours. Dans le métier de chasseur, impossible de la rater. Ce parfum constant de chair en décomposition…

Une odeur de mort.

* * *

_*Rire de sadique* Après Dean...Je m'en prends à Sam! Les choses commencent à devenir sérieuses: Dean à réussit à sortir de sa cage et quant à Sam, il doit non seulement surveiller ses arrières, mais aussi protéger une autre personne avec! _

_J'espère que vous avez aimé..._

_Bonne soirée et à la prochaine pour le prochain chapitre ^-^_


	4. Promise

_Bonsoir à tous et en route pour le quatrième chapitre!_

_Merci à toutes les personnes qui commentent cette histoire et prennent le temps de la lire; lire de si chouettes reviews me donne du peps pour la suite! A nouveau, j'espère que la suite vous sera agréable à lire autant que j'aime écrire cette histoire..._

_Bonne lecture! ^-^_

* * *

Il sentit Brandon serrer un peu plus le bandage sur son biceps et ne put retenir un faible soupir peiné. Les deux garçons étaient sortis dans la cour et s'étaient installés sur la fontaine hors d'usage pour soigner leurs blessures.

« Voilà. » Dit le garçon improvisé médecin. « Il n'y a rien de grave...je crois. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait besoin de point de sutures… »

« Merci… »Murmura Sam en posant une main sur son bras blessé. Le sang fit rougir un peu le pansement, mais à part ça, cela semblait superficiel. Son attention alla au mollet de Brandon, dont le jean déchiré était imprégné de sang. Apparemment, le monstre-chien avait réussi à l'avoir pendant qu'il courait jusqu'au bureau. « Ca va toi ? »

Il rit nerveusement et sans humour. « Juste une égratignure, je m'en suis occupé…Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Le jeune chasseur brandit son sac à dos remplit d'armes et de munitions. « J'ai trouvé tout ce qu'il me fallait dans le casier de mon frère. Je pars le chercher. Toi, trouve le gardien pour qu'il te sorte de là. »

« Je ne peux pas… »

« Je me fiche de savoir si tu as trouvé un scoop ou pas pour ton journal. Tu n'as pas vu ces choses Brandon ? ! Regarde ! » Sam montra avec le menton la blessure du garçon à la jambe. « Et il n'y en avait qu'une ! »

« Je ne PEUX pas Sam ! »

« Brandon ! »

« Ma sœur est ici ! »

Le calme plana sur les deux pendant que des oiseaux chantaient au loin. Le soleil qui se couchait donnait une couleur orangée à tout ce qu'il touchait.

« …Quoi ? Tu veux dire qu'elle a disparue elle aussi ? »

Brandon secoua la tête. « Non…D'habitude, Kyla travaille un peu à l'infirmerie pendant l'heure du déjeuner et ses heures d'études pour…hum…arrondir nos fins des mois…et aujourd'hui, elle n'est pas rentrée ! »

« Avec mademoiselle Peterson ? L'infirmerie ne ferme pas à quatre heures ? »

« SI ! Mais c'est ça le problème ! Ma sœur n'est pas rentrée ! »

Un autre moment de silence pendant lequel le jeune Winchester essaya de faire le pour et le contre dans sa tête. La réaction de Brandon était similaire à la sienne après tout...Il soupira de manière plus que bruyante et secoua la tête.

_La situation est de pire en pire..._

« Tu aurais pu me le dire plus tôt… »

« …Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

Sam soupira une deuxième fois et posa sans le vouloir une main sur son arcade pour vérifier que le pansement collait bien à sa peau. « …je crois qu'on a plus le choix maintenant…il faut prévenir Wilde. Ensuite, nous irons à l'infirmerie pour chercher ta soeur. » Il se leva, prit son sac à dos et se dirigea lentement vers l'aile ouest, Brandon rapidement à ses côtés comme une ombre.

« …Sam ? »

« Ouais ? »

Le garçon semblait chercher les mots exacts. « Avec tous ces…monstres qui grouillent dans ce bahut…tu as déjà émit la possibilité que…enfin…tu vois ? Que ton frère et ma sœur ne…ne s'en sorte pas… qu'il soit déjà trop tard...?»

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais visiblement la question le choqua légèrement. Sa main serra un peu plus la lanière de son sac à dos, un froncement de sourcils arborait son visage où le sang avait séché et une étrange lumière brilla dans ses yeux. « Non. Jamais. »

Brandon sembla bouleversé._ C'était normal se dit Sam, c'était sa sœur après tout._

« …Comment… ? ! Comment ne pas penser à… » Le garçon se tut, regardant le sol de manière honteuse. Quand il releva la tête, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du chasseur en herbe. Une nouvelle lumière brilla dans ses yeux. L'adolescent à la caméra en déduisit plus tard qu'il s'agissait d'une confiance comme il n'en avait jamais vu auparavant.

« Dean ne me fera jamais une chose pareille…Il a promis… »

* * *

_La mort._

_« Sam… ? »_

_Il déglutit._

La mort est un chemin sans retour. La mort est le dernier stade, l'ultime même.

_« Tout va bien Sam…Les médecins ont dit que j'allais m'en sortir ! Mais que je devais faire attention la prochaine fois.» Un rire fait écho dans la chambre. __« Ils me connaissent mal! »_

_Dean le regarde de son lit d'hôpital, des bandages serrés autour de son cou. En le regardant, le grand-frère sourit. « Papa est parti chercher un hôtel pour vous cette nuit. Il en a pour un moment...Tu peux t'asseoir tu sais. Je mords pas ! »_

_Même en frôlant la mort, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire l'andouille. Mais Sam sait. Il sait que si Dean était assis sur ce lit d'hôpital, c'était de sa faute. _

_Sa première chasse…qui termine en fiasco. Un poltergeist, son premier, qui avait déjà fait trois victimes avant qu'ils n'interviennent. John l'avait rassuré en disant que tant qu'il suivrait ce lui et Dean lui avait appris, tout irait bien. Hélas... _

_« …Sam ? »_

_Trois jours d'enfer pendant lesquels, lui et son père durent attendre pour que l'ainé sorte d'un état critique._

_Ses pieds bougent malgré lui et Sam se retrouve assis sur la chaise peu confortable à côté du lit de son frère. Il ne dit rien, ne regarde même pas Dean et concentre son attention sur le sol._

_C'est décidé : Sam _déteste_ et détestera _toujours_ la chasse._

_Le plus vieux semble lire les pensées du plus jeune et son visage redevient sérieux. « Ce n'était pas de ta faute Sammy. C'était toi ou moi contre ce poltergeist…alors, je préfère que ce soit moi. » _

_C'était vrai. Le pauvre cadet de la famille était en pleine ligne de mire de l'entité en colère qui lançait tout ce qu'il avait sous la main...des couteaux dans leur cas. Les choses avaient été visées de manière à ce qu'elles atterrissent dans le front de Sam, qui encore une fois vit sa taille comme un affreux désavantage. Fort heureusement pour lui, Dean accourut pour le pousser hors du chemin et ramasser un couteau dans la poitrine, tandis que l'autre..._

_« Un couteau Dean. C'était un COUTEAU qu'il t'a PLANTE dans la GORGE ! ! »_

_« Effleuré Sam, effleuré. C'est pas la même chose. »_

_« Ce n'est pas drôle ! »_

_« Ecoute Sam. Ce sont les risques du métier ! On a jamais la certitude de revenir en un seul morceau dans cette guerre contre ces choses. C'est pourquoi il faut s'entraîner! On se doit d'être fort! Mais…tu sais quoi ? »_

_Le plus jeune relève la tête et voit la main de son frère tendue devant lui. Il la regarde avec une mine perplexe. « …Quoi ? »_

_« On va faire un deal…d'accord ? Moi, Dean Winchester, je promets solennellement que je ne mourrai pas de si tôt et que TOI, Sam Winchester, tu me promets la même chose ! »_

_Sam le regarde comme s'il venait d'un autre monde, avec un petit haussement de sourcils. « Tu sais que les jeunes de nos jours ne se promettent pas ce genre de choses hein ? »_

_Dean rit et roula les yeux. « Je sais banane ! Serre-moi la pince et on arrête de parler de ça…ok ? »_

_La main était toujours devant lui et le garçon de douze ans la prend avec force. Il sourit à pleine dents et la secoue._

_« Deal. »_

* * *

En se rappelant ce souvenir, il ne put s'empêcher un sourire aux lèvres.

« L'aile ouest doit être ouverte si monsieur Wilde est là-bas… » Intervint Brandon en regardant les doubles portes avec peur. « Comment est-ce qu'il a fait pour ne pas se rendre compte que des bestioles pareils envahissent l'école ? ! »

Sam secoua la tête, sortant de son sac un des pistolets chargés de gros sels. Il le tendit au garçon-caméra qui le prit avec une angoisse plus grandissante. « Je pense toujours que tu devrais t'en aller. Dernière chance de partir d'ici mon vieux. »

« …Je n'ai qu'une envie…celle de déguerpir de cet endroit…mais ma sœur est toujours ici et ma conscience me répète de ne pas te laisser partir seul. Si on ne s'entraide pas, on a absolument aucune chance… ! » Il regarda l'arme dans ses mains avec intérêt. « Comment ça se fait que ton frère se trimballe avec tout ça d'ailleurs ? »

Le jeune Winchester sembla nerveux pendant quelques instants, prenant une arme pour lui qu'il chargea. « Ma famille et moi…nous…heu comment dire ? Nous chassons des bestioles de ce genre… »

Brandon devint pâle et serra plus fermement le pistolet. « …Sans déc' ?...tu veux dire qu'il existe d'autres choses du genre ? ! »

Le visage de l'autre s'obscurcit. « Si tu savais… »

« …Je…wow ! Quel genre de créatures ?... »

Donc…Brandon le croyait… ? Si toutes les autres personnes pouvaient réagir aussi facilement…

« Heu…toutes choses touchant au surnaturel…fantômes, poltergeists…mais…ces trucs là-bas…je n'en ai jamais vu de pareils auparavant. »

« J'te crois…bizarrement…mais bon, après avoir vu ce qu'on a vu, je ne peux que m'incliner et accepter la réalité. C'est effrayant de savoir que tous ces monstres soient réels… »

Hochant lentement la tête, Sam lui offrit un faible sourire. « …Ouais… »

Le garçon-caméra leva une nouvelle fois l'arme dans ses mains. «…Et…ce sont des vraies… ? »

Nouveau hochement de tête. « Oui, mais elles sont toutes chargées avec du gros sel seulement. Ce n'est pas mortel…c'est juste vachement douloureux. »

« Du gros sel ? Tu veux dire que du sel va arrêter ces choses-là ? ! »

Une ombre parcourra le visage du chasseur. « Je t'ai dit : je n'ai jamais vu de créatures pareilles. Généralement, le sel et l'eau bénite fonctionne bien avec les autres trucs comme les fantômes ou encore les entités démoniaques…donc en théorie, le gros sel ne les tue pas, mais au moins la force de l'impact devrait les blesser un peu ou si tout se passe pour le mieux; les faire disparaitre… »

« …En théorie… »

« En théorie oui. Mais ne t'en fais pas. J'ai l'habitude de ce genre de situation, si les armes ne fonctionnent pas, cours dans le sens opposé sans réfléchir…ok ? »

Brandon sourit légèrement, donnant une tape amicale contre l'épaule de Sam, tout en prenant garde à ne pas toucher le membre blessé. « T'es vraiment quelque chose, mon vieux. Si on s'en sort vivant, ce serait cool si tu me racontais un peu tous tes voyages…ça doit être trop cool de faire ça ! ! »

Il rit. « Pas autant que tu peux le penser… »

* * *

Un ange passa.

Dean déglutit, fronçant les sourcils. Gloria l'observant de sa cage.

« C'est tout ce que je sais Dean. » Murmura t'elle après ce moment de silence si tendu. « Je croyais que c'était juste une école comme les autres…Et... » L'autre adolescent lui montra un sourire compréhensif.

« Les infos que tu m'as donné sont suffisantes pour moi. »

« Très bien…je t'ai tout dit. Maintenant dégage d'ici ! »

Il hocha faiblement la tête, se levant par la même occasion. Cependant, les premiers signes de métamorphose se firent connaitre et de manière plutôt…violente.

Dean sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines, ce qui lui provoqua une horrible douleur. Il tomba, la tête entre les genoux et les mains à plat au sol pendant que Gloria criait son nom. Son cœur battait à une vitesse plus qu'inquiétante, il tambourinait si fort dans son crâne, que le jeune garçon crut un instant que ce dernier allait se fendre comme une brindille.

« …Qu…Qu-Qu-Qu'…qu'est ce qui m'…m'arrive…G-G-G-G-Gloria ? ! »

Les battements de son cœur continuaient à s'accélérer, sa respiration se faisait rapide et pourtant profonde, le rendant tellement étourdit que les points noirs revinrent dans son champ de vue à un nombre si grand qu'il ne put rien voir pendant quelques secondes.

« DEAN ! ESSAIE DE TE CALMER ! ! PLUS TU PANIQUES, PIRE C'EST ! ! » Hurla la fille à travers les barreaux de sa cellule.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! La situation allant de pire en pire, elle ne put empêcher les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues pendant que notre pauvre héros sentait son cœur prêt à exploser jusqu'à ce que…

_Son cœur s'arrêta pendant quelques secondes._

C'était étrange pourtant, il ne se sentait plus mal maintenant. Sa tête était légère certes, mais le mal était parti.

_Son cœur ne battait plus, il en était sûr._

Tout à coup, les battements reprirent avec une telle brutalité que Dean se redressa et courba le dos de douleur, pendant que les veines sur toute la surface de son corps ressortirent en rythme avec son cœur. Il hurla cette fois-ci, le cri faisant écho dans la salle des cages.

Heureusement pour lui, les spasmes le quittèrent, le laissant retomber à terre sur son dos. Sa respiration était encore irrégulière, le pire était passé.

« DEAN ! Dean! Ca va ? ! ! »

Si cela faisait un mal de chien maintenant…à quoi devrait-il s'attendre pour la suite ?

S'il n'y avait pas de remède à ça, comment allait-il faire pour s'en sortir ?

Devenir un monstre comme celui qui l'a attaqué sera dangereux pour ses proches. Spécialement Sammy.

« Dean ! »

Dean tendit la main vers le plafond et après la laissa retomber à côté de lui comme s'il voulait attraper quelque chose. Ses doigts se pliaient et se dépliaient lentement, pris encore de spasmes avec les battements de son cœur douloureux.

« S-S-Sam… » Murmura t'il dans un soupir laborieux, puis il ferma les yeux tout en laissant l'obscurité prendre le contrôle sur son esprit.

« DEAN ! ! »

* * *

Des morceaux de verre craquèrent sous ses pieds et Sam jura dans un souffle, avant de vérifier que ce bruit, plus qu'énervant, n'avait pas alerté les monstres qui pourraient être ici.

C'était un long couloir, le côté de gauche constituant des portes à ne plus en finir et quant au côté droit, il y avait une bonne partie de casiers, distributeurs et les portes des toilettes. L'endroit était sale, mais Sam ne pouvait pas imaginer que quelque chose soit propre dans cette école. L'armoire à trophées (qui d'ailleurs datait des années cinquante), tenait à peine debout, la glace protégeant les récompenses était brisée. Un des distributeurs était renversé, lui laissant l'occasion de voir son contenu de boissons énergétiques par terre.

Il se tourna vers Brandon. « Ca à l'air calme ici. »

« Oui…''l'air calme''. »

Leur progression dans le couloir se termina à la moitié de celui-ci, devant une double-porte avec un cadenas n'attendant qu'eux. Le garçon-caméra la pointa du doigt nerveusement.

« C'est par ici que l'on accède au bureau du directeur. L'endroit est toujours fermé et d'ailleurs pour le voir on doit toujours appuyer sur la sonnette. » Il lança un regard au petit boitier à côté de la porte. « D'habitude, il n'y a pas de cadenas… pour éviter qu'on rentre fouiller dans ses affaires je suppose. »

Un craquement se fit entendre derrière la porte. Le jeune Winchester fronça les sourcils.

« …Peut-être pour empêcher quelqu'un ou quelque chose de sortir. »

« C'est très flippant ce que tu viens de dire Sam, tu t'en rends compte ? » De l'humour (nerveux) se laissa entendre dans la voix de Brandon, ce qui eut pour effet de donner un sourire à notre petit héros avant qu'il ne retrouve son sérieux et farfouille dans son sac à dos déjà lourd d'armes et de munitions.

Il sortit son kit de crochetage, s'en prenant directement à la porte et son cadenas. « Je vais voir ce qu'il se trame là dedans. J'en ai marre qu'on ne me dise rien ! Retourne près de la fontaine, j'en aurai pas pour longtemps. »

« Sam… »

« …Reste près des endroits lumineux et surtout tu ne bouges pas de cette fontaine… d'accord ? »

Le jeune garçon qui l'accompagnait s'apprêta à lui rétorquer quelque chose, mais quand Sam le regarda dans les yeux, il ne put que déglutir et hocher lentement la tête.

Un regard beaucoup trop vieux pour un adolescent de quatorze ans.

Il soupira. « D'accord…Sam ? »

Le cadenas s'ouvrit avec un _clic_ et l'apprenti chasseur fit tomber les chaînes qui retombèrent au sol. « Ouais ? »

« Soit prudent… ? Cette situation est déjà assez morbide comme ça…Je ne veux pas… »

Sam cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi Brandon lui parlait de cela maintenant. Mais à la fin, il lui sourit nerveusement. « Je ne serai pas long. » Et avec ces dernières paroles, ses mains ouvrirent les portes qu'il referma tout de suite après.

Brandon soupira une nouvelle fois avant de repartir vers la fontaine.

* * *

Sam serra un peu plus fort son fusil chargé de gros sel d'une main, tout en fermant derrière lui les doubles-portes qui menaient normalement chez le directeur Wilde, de l'autre. Il n'y avait pas salle, les portes fermées ne menaient qu'à une dizaine d'escaliers que le jeune Winchester monta avec tact et silence.

Dean qui disparaissait. Ces monstres qui les attaquaient. Impossible que cela soit une coïncidence.

Mon Dieu.

Que lui avaient-ils fait pour qu'il s'en prenne à eux si souvent ?

Ses pieds montèrent les dernières marches, atterrissant sur un petit palier affreux, le papier vert se décollait sur les coins. Cependant, ce ne fut pas la chose qui retourna les tripes du jeune garçon.

Une ombre sur un des coins dansait sur le papier peint, l'odeur se fit plus forte qu'à l'habitude ainsi que le bruit d'une respiration haletante et…elle ne venait pas de Sam. Pourtant, rien ne se passa. Il avait beau rester là, tendu comme les cordes d'un violon, l'ombre ne l'attaquait pas. Alors, profitant de cette chose pacifiste, ses jambes se remirent en marche pour terminer la deuxième partie de l'escalier. Là, une autre double-porte l'attendait, fermé avec l'aide d'un magnifique cadenas bien sûr.

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils s'amusent à cacher ? Est-ce que Dean sera derrière cette porte ?_ Se dit-il en pratiquant sa magie avec le kit de crochetage à nouveau. Le verrou céda à ses mains expertes avec un _clang_ et ce fut avec un petit regard inquiet qu'il ouvrit les portes.

Cet endroit était bel et bien les classes abandonnées de l'école. L'internat ayant fermé bien des années auparavant, pour des raisons quelques peu floues, le directeur n'avait pas les moyens de restaurer toutes ces salles, ni de déplacer son bureau autre part. Depuis, les élèves qui souhaitaient s'entretenir avec lui devait sonner et attendre patiemment que l'homme en question les reçoivent et les guide jusqu'à son bureau. Le couloir, où le parquet remplaçait le carrelage de l'étage d'en dessous, n'était pas aussi grand, mais il était propre. Le chariot du gardien aux troubles obsessionnelles compulsifs traînait près des portes de sorties au bout. Des banderoles des années quarante régnaient un peu partout sur les murs.

_Les loups du lycée Wilde triompheront lors de la finale de basket, ce mardi trente avril 1942…Venez nombreux ! ! _

Rien à faire, les panneaux de cette école étaient tous sinistres. Vraiment sinistres.

Des armoires à trophées se trouvaient, au nombre de deux, ici aussi. Un juste à sa droite, vide, tandis qu'un autre se trouvait tout au bout à côté des distributeurs qui étaient étonnement en marche. Encore plus étrange, juste en face du distributeur, il y avait quelqu'un. Un adolescent, se pourrait-il à la vue de ses baskets de la dernière heure.

Finalement heureux de rencontrer une personne qui pourrait enfin relever le mystère de l'école, Sam se déplaça presque au pas de course (étant donné que le couloir était fichtrement long, même raccourcit), rangeant son pistolet dans la poche de sa veste en même temps. Cependant, plus il s'approchait, plus quelque chose clochait chez le garçon.

Des vêtements trop grands pour lui.

Le crâne rasé et le teint blafard, presque vert, remarqua le chasseur en s'approchant encore plus près.

Il fronça les sourcils, mais continua son approche de l'autre à une allure bien moindre qu'auparavant.

« Excuse-moi, je cherche monsieur… » Sam s'arrêta de parler ainsi que de marcher, se tenant à une distance raisonnable des distributeurs. L'adolescent s'était retourné vers lui et cela n'avait rien de plaisant.

Des cernes noires couvraient le dessous de ses yeux, presque jusqu'à ses joues. Le teint au-delà du vert, ce mec avait l'air d'un mort ! ! Son allure squelettique lui faisait ressortir les yeux hors de leur orbite.

Et en parlant des yeux…Sam put rencontrer avec horreur les orbes noires et sans vie du gamin. Juste en voyant notre héros, lesdits yeux se mirent à briller d'une manière plus qu'inquiétante, pendant que son ombre s'attendit autour de lui, les symboles revenant autour et cette fichue fumée noire qui lui donnait la nausée.

« Encore ? ! » Murmura le plus jeune des frères en ressortant son arme. Il n'attendit pas et tira une première fois, ce qui toucha l'individu à l'épaule, la force de l'impact le fit reculer un moment.

Tout s'arrêta.

Son pistolet tenait toujours le garçon en joue. Il aurait au moins voulu que cette chose à apparence humaine réagisse. Pour au moins lui prouver que le sel fonctionnait. Que c'était une de ces bestioles qu'il pouvait contrôler à coup de barre de fer, d'eau bénite et de chlorure de sodium.

L'homme-monstre resta avec l'épaule en retrait pendant une seconde ou deux, avant de se remettre en position initiale, jetant des regards meurtriers à Sam de ses yeux noirs.

« _…M…ma-l…t-t-tu m'as…fait mal… _» La voix se dédoublait de manière horrible, mais il pouvait quand même comprendre ce que l'adolescent lui disait.

Le cadet des Winchester recula un peu, le choc s'était posé sur son visage entier.

Le sel ne marchait pas.

L'impact avait l'effet d'une chatouille.

Bordel ! C'était pas son jour !

« _J…j'ai toujours mal…tu, tu…tu p-p-p-peux faire partir la sou-souffrance ? »_

Sam déglutit et secoua légèrement la tête sans s'en rendre compte. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as mal… »

Il le nia et secoua la tête de manière trop violente. « _…P-p-peut-êêtre que si je te tuais…la douleur partirait ? »_

Ne perdant pas une seconde, le chasseur empoigna à nouveau son arme et tira à nouveau, touchant la poitrine de l'autre.

Cette fois-ci, l'adolescent-monstre riposta.

On vit son bras entier se liquéfier, de manière à devenir une matière gluante où l'on pouvait toujours voir les veines et ses rapides battements du cœur. Le bras se faufila entre les planches du plancher et s'allongea vers Sam où il sortit du sol avec un fracas de bois. Un morceau heurta son front sans grande violence. S'enroulant autour de petit-frère comme un serpent, le garçon leva la forme liquide de son bras, forçant les pieds de Sam à quitter le sol. Son fusil tomba au sol, puis dans le trou que le serpent gluant avait créé.

La peau du visage du monstre commença à se désintégrer au niveau du visage, montrant une chair meurtrie, des yeux sanguinolents et noirs comme la nuit. Encore plus horrible, la chair en question commença à bouillir pour une raison encore obscure pour lui.

_Si je n'étais pas en situation d'urgence…je crois que je serais malade…_

Un coup de feu retentit dans l'air et Sam se dit que finalement, la bonne étoile était avec lui ce soir. La balle remplie de sel entra en contact avec le liquide gluant qui explosa avec l'impact et le recouvra de la substance pendant qu'il tombait au sol. Pas question de perdre une seconde, le jeune chasseur passa son sac à dos par-dessus son épaule, prit une autre arme, visa et tira plusieurs fois, pendant que la personne qui l'avait aidé continuait à faire la même chose. Il s'avisa de se retourner un quart de seconde cependant.

Brandon.

…Accompagné de quelqu'un d'autre ?

Baxter découvrit-il avec ennui. Super, maintenant il devait aussi jouer les baby-sitters de Baxter ? ! Le garçon plus vieux que lui tenait dans ses mains un pistolet. Etrange, il n'avait pas donné plus d'une arme à Brandon pourtant.

Et quand l'adolescent boutonneux tira avec la sienne, on comprit pourquoi. Ce n'était pas avec du gros sel que celle-ci était chargée, c'était avec des vraies balles ! Les trois armes tirant à l'unisson firent leur merveille quand le monstre-homme tomba au sol, son bras étant revenu à une taille normale à son côté. Sam soupira une nouvelle fois devant ce désastre passé de près. Il ne fut pas tranquille cependant quand Baxter décida de s'avancer vers lui, de le prendre le col de sa chemise et de le coller violemment au mur tandis que ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol…encore.

AH ! Ne grandira-t-il donc jamais ? !

« Sam ! » S'exclama Brandon en s'accrochant au bras du plus âgé le tenant. « Lâche-le Henry ! »

La prise sur sa chemise se serra, bloquant quelque peu sa respiration. Henry Baxter fronça les sourcils, lui jetant des regards noirs. Quand le cadet des Winchester scruta de plus près le garçon, il put apercevoir du sang qui coulait de son nez et de ses lèvres. « Y a des monstres qui vadrouillent dans l'école. Tu trouves pas un peu bizarre que tout se passe deux jours après ton arrivée ici ? ! »

Le plus grand bougea son bras de manière à ce que son avant-bras entier coince la gorge du petit.

« J…ai… » Sam déglutit difficilement avant de poser ses deux mains pour tenter de retirer le poids sur son cou. Il s'arrêta une seconde ou deux, parlant de manière rapide pour ne pas gaspiller l'air qu'il avait. « Je…N'ai…Rien à avoir avec ça ! ! »

« Pourquoi je ne te crois pas ? ! »

Afin de se défaire de cette prise plus douloureuse, Sam donna un coup de genou rapide en dessous de la ceinture d'Henry, ce qui eut pour effet de le lâcher et de se tordre de douleur jusqu'à ce que son front touche le sol.

« Je n'ai rien à voir avec tout ça Baxter. » Répéta-t-il une nouvelle fois en massant sa gorge encore serrée, les sourcils froncés. « Absolument rien. »

Un mouvement près des portes se fit entendre. Comme si le plancher craquait. Le jeune Winchester vit Brandon se rapprocher de lui avec peur tandis que Baxter reprenait ses esprits après avoir été frappé. Des bruits de pas, plusieurs, s'approchaient lentement de la double-porte par lesquelles les trois garçons étaient tous rentrés.

« Quelqu'un arrive ?... » Murmura Brandon en prenant maladroitement son arme. Sam ne fit qu'hocher la tête et s'approcha du mur lentement, ayant échangé son arme par celle d'Henry quand elle était tombée lors de son attaque. De vraies balles marchaient contre ces choses, les vraies balles marchaient !

C'est ironique, se dit-il pendant son avancée vers la porte, c'est ironique de savoir que tout ce que son père et son frère lui avait appris…se retrouvait à la poubelle ce soir. Il se colla au mur profitant du petit renfoncement que la porte offrait pour lui donner un angle de tir. Parfait.

Le silence plana, les craquements des pas de Sammy restant dans l'air dans un horrible et sinistre calme. Une goutte de sang tomba au sol et ce fut à cet instant qu'il réalisa que le pansement sur sa tempe s'était décollé lors de son interaction près du distributeur.

Bon Dieu ! Après ces deux attaques, il avait complètement les nerfs. À. Vif.

Qui que soit derrière cette porte attendit en même temps que lui et quand cette personne ouvrit la porte, avec une puissance telle que le bois se fracassa contre le mur pour repartir dans sa position initiale ensuite, Sam se jeta presque à découvert en visant déjà le nouvel arrivant.

Mais il ne s'attendait pas à _ça_.

Des vêtements déchirés et imbibés de sang.

Des cernes noires, un air de chien battu.

Des yeux verts écarquillés…Il ne manquait plus que la veste en cuir et l'amulette.

…et cette personne avait un fusil à pompe dirigé vers lui.

Le temps s'arrêta.

Toujours en se tenant pour cible pour l'un l'autre, ils se regardèrent, le choc planté sur leur visage et parlèrent en même temps. L'un avec une expression de pur soulagement, l'autre de pure inquiétude.

« Dean ! ? ! »

« Sam ? ! ? »

* * *

_...La suite au prochain épisode! _

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ; donnez-moi vos impressions !_

_Bonne soirée et à la prochaine :) _


	5. So They Meet Again?

_Helloooooo tout le monde! C'est parti pour le chapitre cinq!_

_D'abord, je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui lisent cette histoire ainsi que ceux qui la commente, c'est une véritable source d'inspiration pour moi! Merci beaucoup!_

_J'ai mis plus de temps pour celui-ci, car j'ai longtemps réfléchis si je devais le supprimer et le commencer entièrement parce que le résultat final n'était pas aussi satisfaisant que je l'aurai cru...En plus, j'ai été légèrement prise par un de mes jeux favoris...*TousseFinalFantasy7Tousse*, donc je plaide coupable pour la fénéantise! Lol_

_Ceci dit, un petit commentaire sur ce chapitre: Je joue les sadiques, oui parce que depuis que j'ai écrit le premier chapitre de cette histoire, je n'arrête pas! Le chapitre n'est pas une suite directe du précédent. Ce sont les petites aventures de Dean, du moment où il perd connaissance après son attaque jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Sam. _

_...Voilà, voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dit._

_Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ^-^_

* * *

« … ! ! Dean ! ! DEAN ! REVEILLE-TOI ! ! »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent à la vitesse de la lumière et pendant un moment il eut l'impression de rêver.

Pas de monstres, pas d'injection, pas de cage…

« Dean ? !»

Normalement, lui et Sam devaient rester en ''vacances'' pendant tout ce mois, mais apparemment, le destin avait décidé d'être une vraie pétasse avec eux.

Le voilà, occupé d'ouvrir et fermer la bouche comme un poisson parce que l'air manquait dans ses poumons brulants.

« Dean ! »

Il cligna des yeux pour éviter de retomber dans le néant.

« …Dean ? »

Gloria.

Avait-elle hurlé pendant tout ce temps où il était parti au pays des songes ?

« ...Hum… ? » Réussit-il à murmurer faiblement et ce fut là que Dean put pratiquement _entendre_ le sourire dans la voix de la fille.

Ho...Il aimerait bien retourner à LalaLand. Là où il pleuvait des tartes, là où l'Impala ne manquait jamais d'essence...là où il y avait les plus belles filles...

« …Tu m'as fait PEUR ! ! Je pensais pas que tu te réveillerais ! ! ALLEZ! DEBOUT ! »

« O-Ouais. Je suis réveillé, je suis réveillé… hum…-Encore groggy, il regarda l'adolescente avec un sourire penaud.- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé… ? »

Elle sembla effrayée et nerveuse pendant un instant, mais après un grand soupir, Gloria commença. « Tu…Tu…Ne te souviens pas Dean… ? »

Est-ce qu'il s'en souvenait ?

_Son sang bouillant littéralement dans son corps._

_Son cœur battant beaucoup trop vite à son goût._

_Son arrêt de quelques secondes._

_**Les veines qui étaient sorties en relief ? ! ! **_

Dean laissa quelques souffles tremblants avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux. « ...Merde… »

« Je crois que cette attaque était un avertissement…tu dois t'en aller maintenant ! Avant que ça ne recommence ! »

« O-Ouais, t'as raison… » Il se leva lentement, encore un peu étourdit, se retournant pour prendre son sac à dos chargé. Son regard rencontra celui de Gloria et un silence s'installa une nouvelle fois.

C'était encore une innocente qu'il laissait mourir et il n'aimait pas ça.

Comme ce garçon dévoré par les monstres-chiens hier soir.

Il se forçait de dire à Sam que l'on ne pouvait pas sauver tout le monde, parfois les sales bêtes gagnaient là où eux perdaient. Parfois elles avaient ce qu'elles voulaient. Cela n'était jamais arrivé avec son petit-frère pour le moment, Sammy n'avait pas encore eut l'horreur de vivre une mort dans ses protégés. Et il remerciait le ciel pour cela.

Dean déglutit avec rage, c'était déjà la deuxième personne qu'il laissait derrière lui !

« Pars… » Dit-elle avec un sourire triste après un moment.

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête légèrement, se dirigeant par la même occasion vers la porte à volant, la seule ouverte car celle tout juste en face était verrouillée de l'extérieur. Ses doigts effleurent doucement le volant, l'air plus sérieux que jamais, les muscles aussi tendus qu'ils pouvaient l'être comme tout à l'heure pendant son attaque. Ses forces lui revenaient.

Non, il ne s'avouera pas vaincu ! Alors, Dean se retourna vers Gloria et la montra du doigt avec un nouveau courage, son fusil à pompe dans l'autre main.

« Je reviendrai ! » S'exclama-t-il en la voyant cligner des yeux parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire. « Je reviendrai te chercher avec l'antidote ! »

L'adolescente cligna encore des paupières, le visage perplexe. Il continua.

« Je te sortirai de ta cage… ! Alors, ne bouge pas et attends-moi ici ! »

Et avec ces dernières paroles, le chasseur qu'il était tourna le volant de manière brutale et confiante, sortant de la salle tout en refermant la porte après son passage.

La fille regardait toujours la porte là où il se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant, puis se mit à rire à larmes.

« J'aimerai tellement croire ce que tu me dis… » Elle leva son bras dont la couleur tournait sinistrement au brun tandis que les veines sortaient de plus en plus fort, battant de manières rapides et saccadées avec le cœur.

Ensuite, sa main gauche leva lentement son t-shirt de manière à ce que l'on voie l'abdomen. Cette partie du corps commençait elle aussi à être méconnaissable. On y voyait plusieurs blessures se cicatrisant les unes sur les autres, le ventre de Gloria ne montrant plus qu'une superposition excessive de chair.

Elle soupira.

« …Mais je crains qu'il ne soit trop tard… »

* * *

Une fois la porte fermée derrière lui, notre jeune Winchester se retrouva dans un couloir. Du sang traînait sur les murs de manière macabre et les terribles odeurs d'urine, de chair et de moisis empestaient l'air. Il y avait très peu de lumière sauf pour ces petites appliques au mur, mais pour être honnête, il aurait plus de lumière avec son briquet.

En face de lui se trouvait une porte à volant semblable à celle qu'il venait d'emprunter. La quantité de sang sur le métal le fit rebrousser rapidement chemin.

Sur sa gauche, tout près de lui, il y avait une échelle. Mais il tomba rapidement sur un os quand ses yeux remarquèrent que l'entrée en haut était bloquée par une plaque de bois verticale épaisse qui l'empêchait de passer.

D'accord…

Son regard se déporta sur la droite où le couloir continuait de s'étendre sur plusieurs mètres avant de se terminer lui aussi par une échelle. Et en voyant la lumière qui se reflétait sur le sol, il constata avec joie que cette trappe était ouverte.

Soupirant de bonheur pendant qu'il s'approchait avec entrain vers l'échelle, un bruit derrière lui l'arrêta en pleine avancée.

Un grognement. Comme celui d'un chien enragé, mais une octave plus bas encore.

Dean ne prit même pas la peine d'attendre une seconde de plus, se retournant sans prendre compte de ses blessures et tirant de son fusil à pompe.

La chose qui se trouvait derrière lui était encore un de ces monstres. Avec l'allure d'un arbre, le bras gauche semblait raide comme un ''I'', tendu en l'air sans bouger. Le droit par contre, rassemblait à une branche d'arbre, de la peau qui s'était durcie au point d'en ressembler à de l'écorce, dont certains bouts se brisaient lorsqu'il avançait, montrant un flot continu de sang qui tombait au sol comme un compte-goutte. Ses jambes étaient rattachées ensemble et pour bouger, la créature bougeait de ses hanches comme pour une danse.

Quand la balle entra dans son épaule gauche, elle balança le bras droit, qui s'allongea de manière élastique vers le grand-frère et le fit basculer quelques pas plus loin avec un « Ouf ! ! » de sa part, lorsque son dos toucha le sol et que les points de suture sur son flanc tirèrent sur la peau. Sonné pendant quelques secondes, il entendait le bruit de la peau rugueuse du monstre qui s'écaillait sur le sol quand il avançait.

L'avantage avec cette bête, c'était qu'elle était vraiment, _vraiment_ lente. Le chasseur rechargea son arme avant de tirer une nouvelle fois, pour ensuite recharger et tirer. Il répéta l'action plusieurs fois tout en évitant tant bien que mal les attaques de son adversaire, jusqu'à ce que la personne-arbre tombe au sol, une marre de sang émergeant en dessous de son cadavre.

Le chasseur donna un dernier regard dont la rage se changea en autre chose.

De la tristesse.

De la pitié.

Remettant une nouvelle cartouche dans son arme, Dean se retourna une nouvelle fois vers l'échelle qu'il monta avec peine.

Elle menait à une classe apparemment abandonnée, les tabourets étaient tous retournés ou cassés au sol. Il en était de même pour les bancs. L'odeur insoutenable s'était atténuée, mais pas assez pour lui.

Le bruit de la porte qui était censée être fermée le ramena brutalement à la réalité. Voyant que la poignée se tournait dramatiquement, comme dans les mauvaises séries télévisées, sans jamais s'ouvrir une bonne fois pour toute, Dean se cacha sous le bureau qui normalement était destiné au professeur. Il retint son souffle quand la porte de bois décida de s'ouvrir avec un grincement. Plusieurs bruits de pas s'éternisèrent près de l'entrée.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il soit passé par là…La porte était fermée et l'est toujours, mais celle du secteur neuf... » Affirma une voix féminine qu'il ne reconnut pas.

« Oui c'est vrai… »

Par contre, celle-là était facilement reconnaissable ! Il s'agissait de Portland.

« …C'est étrange pourtant…La sale petite gamine a dû l'aider… » Continua l'homme en parcourant la pièce pensivement. Il s'arrêta au niveau du bureau de Dean et ce dernier retint son souffle.

« Oui, sûrement. »

Entendant un poing se fracasser sur le banc, il sursauta malgré lui et fronça les sourcils.

« Bordel ! Il ne manquait plus que ça ! ! D'abord Wold qui ouvre les grandes portes hier et maintenant toutes nos expériences qui s'échappent ! ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait si Wilde l'apprend ? »

Un silence plana sombrement dans la pièce et Dean déglutit. Portland se remit à parler après un moment d'une voix si sinistre qu'il en eut la chair de poule.

« Il ne doit pas être au courant. »

Les bruits de pas suivant cette conversation se firent lourds, mais ne durèrent pas longtemps. Juste assez pour Dean d'entendre Portland et la voix féminine s'approcher de là où se situait probablement l'échelle.

« Ce fils de chien a prit aussi les armes dans le coffre ! » Continua le professeur d'histoire avec une rage plus que présente. « Quand je le rattrape, je le tue de mes mains ! » La colère avait disparue, laissant place à une pointe de sadisme inquiétante.

Ensuite, les deux personnes dans la classe se dirigèrent vers la sortie, fermant la porte à clé en ressortant. Dean attendit patiemment de percevoir le son d'une autre porte qui se claque avant de se relever.

Il était dans de beaux draps ! Des monstres qui souhaitaient le voir au menu, des profs à ses trousses…Super !

Le jeune garçon soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux._ Heureusement que Sam n'est pas là…_

Sortant son kit de crochetage et s'approchant de la serrure lentement, il fut cependant arrêté par une petite douleur à cœur. Et quand sa main approcha la poignée pour ouvrir la porte, ce fut avec horreur qu'il remarqua une vague fumée noire sortir littéralement de son bras.

_Non ! Pas encore ! !_

Pris de panique immédiatement, son autre main retroussa la manche de sa chemise pour y découvrir que la chance n'était pas avec lui et qu'effectivement, une autre attaque se préparait. Elle n'était pas aussi puissante et foudroyante que la première fois, prenant son temps pour se manifester ; les veines n'étaient pas aussi relevées et son cœur battait toujours de manière calme et régulière, si ce n'est que la peur faisait qu'il s'accélérait un peu.

Fronçant une nouvelle fois les sourcils, ce fut avec force qu'il ouvrit la porte qui l'emmenait dans le couloir que Sam et Brandon avaient emprunté une dizaine de minutes auparavant sans qu'il ne le sache. Dean se permit d'observer quelque peu l'endroit tout en marchant, juste avant de se cogner contre quelqu'un dans le processus.

« Ho ! Dean. »

Le grand-frère stoppa net, son cœur faisant un bond jusqu'au plafond quand ses yeux tombèrent sur la personne de Portland. Il sourit à notre héros, secouant avec aise un fusil à pompe dans sa main.

N'attendant même pas un clignement d'yeux de la part de son ennemi, Dean brandit son arme vers l'homme. « Espèce de fils de pute ! Tout est de votre faute alors ? ! »

« De quoi parles-tu mon garçon ? »

Son cœur commençait dangereusement à s'accélérer dans sa poitrine, ses mains tremblaient un peu quand il mit en joug son professeur d'histoire. Mais une autre voix vint perturber l'ambiance malsaine des deux.

« Dean ! ! »

Apparaissant de nulle part, Sam courut dans sa direction comme s'il était le plus innocent des enfants, ne prenant même pas connaissance de Portland devant son frère. Il se retourna vers l'apparition inattendue et s'apprêta à tendre la main pour l'empêcher d'avancer plus près, quand une force venue d'ailleurs le plaqua contre le mur, coinçant sa tête par la même occasion. Les veines continuaient à faire leur avancée, jusqu'à en arriver à son visage, principalement les joues, rendant son teint pâle et littéralement bleu. Son cadet s'arrêta à la hauteur de l'homme plus âgé.

« Alors, c'est ton petit-frère hum ? »

« …J'vous jure Portland, si vous touchez à… »

Il n'eut jamais le temps de finir sa phrase.

Le professeur leva son bras tenant le fusil à pompe et tira immédiatement dans le torse du garçon. On entendit un horrible son, comme si on faisait éclater un sac en plastique.

C'était le cœur de Sam qui explosait en mille morceaux dans sa poitrine.

Etrangement, l'impact ne fit pas basculer le petit en arrière. Le jeune frère resta quelques secondes à regarder Portland avec une expression vide avant de tomber, face contre terre, sur le carrelage du couloir. Il y avait du sang partout, même sur Dean qui ne put que voir avec horreur, son frère gisant dans une marre de sang. Ses yeux grands ouverts dans sa direction, sa bouche à moitié ouverte dans un dernier mot. Ceux du plus âgé se remplièrent de larmes avant qu'il ne les ferme.

« _**SAM ! ! !**_ »

Quand il ouvrit les paupières cependant, il n'était plus contre le mur du couloir. Il se trouvait toujours dans la classe abandonnée, ventre à terre pendant que son corps tremblait contre le carrelage froid et dur.

Un rêve. Ce n'était…qu'un rêve.

L'attaque lui avait non seulement fait perdre connaissance, mais il était aussi victime d'hallucinations !

_Le sang encore chaud de son frère qui coulait lentement le long de sa joue, telle une larme._

Il déglutit difficilement, tenant son estomac rebelle avec une main tremblante.

_Le regard sans vie et pourtant plein de reproche de Sam dans le sien._

Fatigué et inquiet devant la vividité des images. Tout semblait si… réel...?

_Son dos contre le mur, le terrible bruit du coup de feu, le cœur de son cadet qui explosait…_

Ne pouvant se sentir plus mal qu'il ne l'était, Dean tourna la tête et vida le contenu de son estomac dans un mélange de nourriture digérée, d'acide gastrique et de bile, ne pensant qu'à l'aspect si terrible de son rêve/hallucination. La situation devenait grave pour lui et sans aide, il n'arriverait à rien et serait destiné à devenir une de ces choses qu'il avait chassées toute sa vie.

Le grand-frère se releva faiblement, se servant à la poignée de la porte comme d'un support de fortune. Puis posant son front contre le bois humide et partiellement pourris, il soupira et reprit son kit de crochetage, terminant l'ouverture avec un satisfaisant petit _clic_.

Ses pieds bougèrent seuls et l'emmenèrent dehors, dans le même couloir que dans son rêve, où il tituba pendant quelques secondes, tel un homme ivre avant de reprendre à nouveau ses esprits.

S'il devait faire une attaque alors qu'il combattait les monstres ?

Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que cela n'arrive pas.

« Dean ? »

Il sursauta et fit volte-face, se préparant déjà à tirer à la moindre occasion opportune.

« …Sophie ? ! Bon Dieu ! ! Qu'est…Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? ! »

Elle sembla gênée par la question et s'approcha de lui, s'arrêtant quand il recula. « …Tu es blessé… ! C'est quoi tout ce sang ? !»

« Répond-moi. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? ! »

La fille fit mine de venir à lui. « A la bibliothèque ! » Répondit-elle en vitesse. « J'ai lu des livres, perdu la notion du temps et j'ai oublié la fermeture de l'école. Je suis enfermée, toi aussi…Ca te va ? ! »

Dean hocha lentement la tête, baissant son arme avec un rire nerveux. « …Ouais. Excuse-moi,-je… »

Mais un énorme bruit l'interrompu. Il venait du plafond. Et lorsqu'ils levèrent les yeux vers celui-ci, il s'effondra dans un terrible brouhaha, avec un mélange de parquet et de carrelage. Le tout tomba à quelques pas de l'adolescente qui se mit à hurler en reculant rapidement. Le jeune chasseur fit de même et trébucha sur une des pierres qui venait de tomber. Cela leur évita de se faire écraser comme des punaises.

Il se releva sur ses coudes « …Tu vas bien ? ! » Hurla le garçon par-dessus l'horrible bruit de l'effondrement.

«…Je crois… » Entendit-il la réponse par-dessus les débris.

« Bordel ! C'était quoi ce truc ? ! » En passant par les côtés, il évita soigneusement tout ce qui pourrait tomber sur lui et rejoignit la fille.

Sophie pointa du doigt quelque chose au sol, tombé avec le bois et le plafond. « …Dean. Regarde. »

Ses yeux verts suivirent ce qu'elle montrait et il s'approcha des restes du sol du deuxième étage avec précaution. C'était un simple fusil et, d'après ce que Dean remarqua en scrutant les balles dans le chargeur, rempli de gros sel.

Alors, soit il y avait un autre gars dans le coin qui farcissait ses armes de sel, soit…

_Hooo non, non, non, non, non ! Ne me dîtes pas que ce crétin est venu me chercher dans l'école ! Non. Non. Non. Non. No-…_

« C'est…une arme ? »

Déglutissant et hochant la tête, il serra le fusil d'une main, avant de le tendre vers la fille. Normalement il devrait l'emmener en un lieu sûr…mais son état allant de mal en pis, n'importe quelle forme d'aide pouvait être essentielle. « Oui. Prends-la et reste près de moi. »

« Mais je… »

« Ecoute, je t'expliquerai plus tard. En attendant, prends ce fusil et reste près de moi ! ! »

Elle ne dit plus un mot et hocha la tête. Il continua.

« …C'est…la direction là-haut, n'est-ce pas ? »

Nouveau hochement de tête.

« L'entrée est là-bas. » Du doigt, Sophie désigna les doubles-portes qui se trouvaient beaucoup plus loin. Dean hocha la tête et silencieusement, les deux adolescents se dirigèrent vers elles. Le cadenas se trouvait à leurs pieds ainsi que d'inquiétantes taches de sang.

Le grand-frère pensa soudainement au fusil chargé de gros sel, à son fichu rêve et son cœur battant douloureusement, mais cette fois-ci, la métamorphose n'était pas à blâmer. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les portes, un bruit sourd attrapa son attention. La fille s'arrêta, le forçant à faire de même pendant quelques secondes qui lui parurent des heures. Plusieurs voix suivirent, brouillées par la distance, mais facilement compréhensibles.

« _Pourquoi je te ne crois pas ? ! _»

D'autres sons s'ensuivirent.

Et ce fut là que le cœur de Dean sauta à nouveau hors de sa poitrine avec des battements rapides. La voix avait beau être loin, il la reconnaitrait entre mille.

_« Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça Baxter. Absolument rien._ »

Ses pieds bougèrent d'eux-mêmes, gravissant les marches à une vitesse modérée vis-à-vis de ses blessures, ne prenant même pas compte du bruit que ses pieds faisaient contre les escaliers ou encore le fait d'avoir laissé Sophie derrière lui sans l'attendre. Son cerveau ne répétait qu'une seule chose.

Non, non, non, non, non, non, n-… ! !

…Mais si tout cela n'était qu'un piège ? Ou encore une de ses hallucinations ? Qui lui dit que ce sera Sam derrière cette porte et non pas une de ces créatures ?

Il s'arrêta devant les nouvelles doubles-portes et agrippa son arme plus fort tandis que sa protégée restait derrière lui. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre de l'autre côté aussi avant de se stopper à son niveau.

…Bon Dieu ! Après cette nuit et cette journée, il avait complètement. Les nerfs. A. Vif!

Son abdomen le faisait souffrir, sa tête était dans le même état et la piqure qu'on lui avait administré hier commençait à battre avec son maudis cœur.

Se retournant une dernière fois pour faire comprendre à la fille qui l'accompagnait de ne pas bouger, Dean lança son pied de toutes ses forces dans le milieu des portes, qui s'élancèrent contre les murs avant de se retourner vers lui. Il posa sa jambe pour les empêcher de se refermer, près à tirer à n'importe quelle occasion.

Mais il ne s'attendait pas à _ça_.

Un visage ensanglanté et où il pouvait lire la colère ainsi que la peur.

Un air de chien battu qu'il connaissait _tellement_ bien.

Son amulette autour du cou.

…et cette personne avait un pistolet braqué vers lui.

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent intensément dans le blanc des yeux, tandis que leurs mains tremblantes tenaient toujours leur adversaire du bout de leur arme.

« Dean ! ? ! »

Il était sûr que ce n'était pas un piège sans savoir pourquoi. Cependant, ledit Dean ne pouvait que pester contre le ciel pour ne pas avoir entendu ses prières en constatant que son cadet était bel et bien là.

« Sam ? ! ? »

Se reconnaissant tous les deux, ils mirent leur arme de côté et s'approchèrent un peu plus de l'autre, parlant toujours en même temps.

« Tu vas bien ? ! »

« Tu es blessé ? ! »

Silence, pendant lequel ils pondérèrent leur parole et ce fut Dean qui osa bouger le premier. En soupirant, il sortit un mouchoir en papier de sa poche qu'il plaça sur l'arcade saignante de Sam, laissant le bout de tissu se coller tout seul avec la substance qu'était son sang. Il fronça les sourcils et laissa la colère le mener.

« …Qu'est-ce que tu FOUS ici ? ! »

« QUOI ? ! Je te signale que je te cherchais ! ! »

« C'est complètement stupide ! Je maitrise la situation! Tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! Regarde-toi bon sang Sam ! ! »

« Ouais, je vois ça ! ! Tu t'es déjà regardé ? ! Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? ! Tu disparais sans laisser de traces ! »

« Tu veux peut-être que la prochaine fois je t'envoie une lettre ? ! »

« Non !...Mais… » Sam soupira, passant une fois de plus une main dans ses cheveux tandis que l'autre tenait le mouchoir en papier sur son arcade. « Je… » Il baissa la tête.

La colère de son grand-frère se dissipa aussitôt qu'il vit la tête de son cadet quand celui-ci releva la tête. Le petit s'approcha du grand, agrippa sa chemise et tomba à genoux, entrainant Dean dans sa chute.

« …Sam ? »

Le cadet posa son front contre la poitrine de son frère, écoutant avec satisfaction le bruit de son cœur qui lui prouvait qu'il était en vie.

« …Je… » Il soupira. « Tu…Je…J'ai eu…si peur…J'étais _**seul**_…Papa n'est pas là et toi tu disparais…et j'étais seul… ! »

Le grand-frère cligna des yeux une première fois.

Un moment passa.

Puis il cligna des paupières une deuxième fois, un regard compréhensif sur le visage. Passant une main dans les cheveux de Sam de manière douce et forte à la fois pour les ébouriffer, il sourit légèrement.

« Hé bien…Je suis là maintenant, non ? »

Le plus petit hocha la tête et Dean posa une main sur son épaule, tapant amicalement trois fois avant de la retirer. Quand il fit cela, la substance aqueuse et gluante qui s'était collée aux vêtements de son frère tapissa la paume de sa main, revenant en petits filaments suspects.

Il fit la grimace. « Yeeuuurrkkk ! ! La vache ! On t'a éternué dessus ou quoi ? ! »

Sam rit un peu.

...L'esprit de Dean alla une dernière fois à son hallucination et quand il reposa la main sur l'épaule de son frère, il serra plus fort.

«...Ouais, je suis là...»

* * *

_...Hooooo le moment guimauve...__Les deux Winchester sont réuni à nouveau! ...Que d'émotions, que d'émotions! __Une partie de moi voulait couper au même moment que dans le chapitre précédent...*rire sadique*...MAIIIIS je ne l'ai pas fait...même si c'était très tentant!_

_J'espère que cela vous a plu, laissez-moi vos impressions..._

_...Bonne soirée et à la prochaine XD! ! _


	6. Does this look infected?

_Bonsoir à tous!_

_Comme d'habitude, à tous ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire, à ceux qui lisent cette histoire depuis le début: je vous dis à tous: MERCI ! XD_

_A propos de ce chapitre: T-T j'ai adoré l'écrire, mais si je dois l'avouer: je l'avais fini il y a deux semaines...mais à chaque fois que je le relisais pour le poster, j'ajoutais quelque chose! ! C'est ainsi qu'au fil du temps, ce chapitre à quatre pages supplémentaires sur Word ^-^..._

_Maintenant, passons à l'histoire...:p_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Quand Sam avait marché dans une crotte de chien ce matin, il savait que cela allait être une journée de...merde.

Leur équipe paraissait au complet et pour lui, cela avait loin d'être une équipe de choc.

Il y avait d'abord lui et Dean. Destinés à être chasseur depuis leur tendre enfance, leur père, complètement obsédé par le meurtre de sa femme, était un expert de la chasse aux monstres, avait un caractère bien particulier, ce qui rendait parfois la discussion avec lui presque impossible quand Sam essayait de soumettre ses idées d'apprenti. Ayant appris par cœur à peu près tout ce que leur paternel avait enseigné, ils pouvaient réciter en latin une dizaine d'exorcisme, reconnaitre les différentes armes qui s'offraient à leur portée, différencier les sortes de monstres qui se trouvaient dans leur ligne de mire, dans n'importe quelle situation.

« …Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils se servent des élèves comme des cobayes avec leur saleté de virus ! ! Et ensuite ils se transforment tous en…»

Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers le cadavre près des distributeurs et un long silence désagréable s'ensuivit.

« C'est impossible… »

Enfin, presque toutes les situations.

Après ces retrouvailles touchantes, le grand-frère se hâta de raconter la totalité de son récit à son frère (et en même temps au reste de la bande, ainsi qu'une mini conférence sur le métier de chasseur...), du vol de son sac, aux informations de Gloria à propos des monstres jusqu'à leur rencontre dans le couloir du deuxième étage. Ce qu'il n'avait pas dit seulement, c'était qu'il était lui-même infecté...Mais, ce n'était qu'un détail, n'est-ce pas?

« Réfléchis Sam ! ! Tu crois vraiment que c'est une possibilité à exclure ? A ton avis, pourquoi ont-ils l'air si humains ? »

« Tu…tu veux dire qu'ils sont humains à la base ? ! » Pour en revenir à la composition de leur fine équipe, après les deux Winchester, il y avait le jeune Brandon. Un petit garçon qui cherchait désespérément sa sœur qui se serait perdue dans les fins fonds de l'école Wilde. Gentil, timide et au combien collant, ce garçon, mordu de journalisme, comptait bien révéler aux grands jours les agissements obscurs de son lycée avec sa caméra qu'il tenait contre lui quoiqu'il arrive.

« _Étaient_, Brandon_, étaient_… » Ensuite vint le tour d'Henry Baxter. Un adolescent à qui la vie n'avait pas été tendre, d'une mère alcoolique et d'un père un peu trop violent, il se servait de la violence envers les plus jeunes que lui pour atténuer la frustration qui régnait sur son corps entier depuis bien trop longtemps. Il n'aimait pas que ses têtes de Turc s'opposent à lui, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il avait une dent contre le jeune Winchester. Amer, bagarreur, voilà les mots qui pourraient au mieux le décrire.

« …Et maintenant…Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? » Et pour finir, Sophie. Fille intelligente et qui obtenait toujours les meilleures notes. Une « sainte-nitouche » comme dirait les pom-pom girl du lycée, une fille bien gentille selon les dires des autres élèves. Dans cette situation plus que critique, la pauvre se trouvait à mauvais moment, au mauvais endroit et se retrouvait, malgré elle, embarqué avec les garçons dans ce lycée des horreurs.

Sam soupira et retira le mouchoir de papier pour vérifier que le sang ne coulait plus hors de sa blessure. Dean donna un coup d'œil à Brandon qui avait déjà préparé la trousse de secours de Wold et prit la boite qu'on lui présenta avec un sourire, l'ouvrit et attrapa son frère par le bras. Le forçant à s'asseoir contre le plancher, le grand-frère s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

« Tu as perdu pas mal de sang, je trouve. » Dit-il d'un ton inquiet, cherchant dans la petite boite, les pansements. « L'un d'entre vous aurait une bouteille d'eau ? Il faut d'abord arrêter le saignement, Sam.»

« Je sais ! » Lui répondit le petit, exaspéré. Sophie présenta sa bouteille à moitié vide et Dean la prit de la main gauche, murmurant un « merci » de manière pensive en la reposant au sol. Ensuite, il prit un autre mouchoir et pressa fermement celui-ci contre la coupure, retirant soigneusement les mèches de cheveux qui collaient avec le sang contre le front de Sam.

« Comment c'est arrivé ? »

« Des monstres. Ils ressemblaient à des chiens et s'étaient faufilés à l'intérieur des murs d'une des classes. Heureusement Wold est arrivé avant que… »

« Wold ? ! »

« Tous les profs n'ont pas l'air si mauvais que ça en définitive… OW ! T'es obligé d'être aussi brute ? !»

Dean sourit sournoisement et pressa un peu plus le mouchoir sur sa tête. « Pardon Samantha, la prochaine fois j'essayerai d'être plus doux ! Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas soignée ?»

« Je l'ai fait. Mais elle s'est ré ouverte quand… » Il donna un regard incertain au cadavre de l'adolescent au bras gluant et ne put retenir un frisson.

« D'accord. J'ai compris. Bon ok, maintenant ferme les yeux. Il y a du sang sur ta paupière. »

L'afflux de sang était enfin terminé et Dean prit un autre mouchoir qu'il imbiba d'eau claire pour nettoyer la coupure. Il frotta vigoureusement le sang séché qui était descendu en cascade le long du visage de son frère, grognant légèrement quand il remarqua qu'une autre coupure traînait sur la joue du garçon. Elle ne saignait plus certes, mais voir son petit-frère avec n'importe forme de blessure le mettait en colère.

« D'autres blessures dont je devrais m'inquiéter ? »

A ça, Sam sourit et rit un peu. Son frère était là depuis moins d'une demi-heure et voilà déjà qu'il passait en mode « je te protège et tu la fermes. »

« L'un d'entre eux m'a mordu le bras, mais cette morsure va plutôt bien pour le moment. Et toi comment va la tienne ? »

Son frère hocha la tête, mais fronça tout de même les sourcils. « Bien. »

Sam fronça amèrement les sourcils à son tour et ses yeux allèrent au reste du groupe.

Deux (apprentis) chasseurs.

Un gamin avec une caméra.

Un rat de bibliothèque.

Et…un crétin.

Quelle belle équipe ! Mais, c'était mieux que rien.

Il vit son ainé essayer de retirer l'emballage des compresses difficilement avec ses mains. Les doigts de la droite tremblaient un peu, remarqua-t-il avec un froncement de sourcil plus prononcé.

« D'après ce que je sais, - Intervint à nouveau Dean en les regardant un à un et en collant un nouveau pansement sur l'arcade ainsi que la joue de son frère- C'est que le directeur n'a pas l'air dans le coup. Portland semblait insinuer qu'il…n'était au courant de rien. » Ayant fini, il posa une main sur la tête de son cadet, ce dernier la chassa immédiatement, sourit tout de même et se releva.

Brandon haussa les épaules. « Je ne pense pas qu'il soit dans son bureau. Après tout le grabuge qu'on a fait, s'il était là, il aurait remarqué non ? »

Sam sortit à l'instant même son kit de crochetage et lança un regard vers son frère. « On peut juste vérifier…tu sais pour être sûr…»

De leur position, ils se trouvaient tous aux portes d'entrées. A droite se trouvaient toutes les classes abandonnées et la première à leur gauche se trouvait être celle du directeur. A côté de celle-ci se trouvait une autre porte de bois condamnée. Le groupe se déplaça jusqu'à la porte vitrée et lui donna un simple coup d'œil.

Richard Wilde. Direction.

« Dean. » Le jeune frère se tourna vers son ainé et lui tendit silencieusement le kit. Ce dernier resta suspendu par sa main entre eux tandis que Dean le regardait avec attention.

Pour autant que son bras gauche allait parfaitement bien, les muscles de son bras droit, eux, commençaient à se contracter et se décontracter involontairement. Il sentait une sorte de courant électrique parcourir sa main et ses doigts de manière désagréable. Autant dire que réaliser un travail aussi précis que de crocheter cette porte était impossible.

Le bras mutait comme celui de Gloria. Et pour le moment il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'arrêter.

« Non…Je…Hum…Tu peux le faire Sam. » Sa voix semblait incertaine et il vit son cadet hausser les sourcils pendant que ses yeux se remplissaient d'incompréhension.

Il devrait dire qu'il était contaminé. Mais voir ce cadavre de monstre-humain là-bas…lui donnait juste envie de régler cette affaire seul et de ne pas embarquer son frère plus qu'il ne l'était.

Protéger Sam, c'était sa devise.

Protéger Sam de Dean…était quelque chose de plus ardu.

Le plus petit regarda le plus grand avec le regard du « tu me caches quelque chose et je trouverai. » puis se retourna pour ouvrir la porte. Baxter le scrutait avec un froncement de sourcils, Sophie avait décidé de s'accrocher au bras de Brandon, qui lui, semblait prêt à sauter au plafond de peur à n'importe quel bruit.

Et le gamin failli le faire quand Sam ouvrit la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit avec un horrible grincement qui leur fit hérisser les cheveux sur leur nuque. Le garçon à la caméra s'accrocha comme si sa vie en dépendait, au bras de Sophie.

« Monsieur Wilde ? » Commença le jeune Winchester en entrant doucement dans la pièce. Les lumières du bureau de la secrétaire étaient toutes allumées, montrant des dossiers éparpillés un peu partout et un ordinateur complètement fichu depuis bien longtemps. Une porte fermée au fond de la pièce menait apparemment au bureau de Wilde. Ils ne perdirent pas un instant et passèrent un à un.

Le bureau de Wilde n'avait aucune fenêtre, les lampes étaient éteintes et il était complètement impossible de voir quelque chose dans cette obscurité. Même quand Baxter appuya sur l'interrupteur, la lumière était peu forte.

« Monsieur Wilde ? »

Personne.

Le groupe de fortune s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce sombre.

Dean repensa au couloir taché de sang, au visage de Gloria quand elle lui demandait de partir, le monstre-arbre l'attaquant…

Son hallucination…

Une autre série de décharges électriques parcoururent de son épaule jusqu'à ses doigts. Il fronça les sourcils et fut surpris de voir son petit-frère le scrutant du regard.

« Ca va ? »

« Heu… »

« Hey les gars ! Venez voir ça ! ! » S'exclama Sophie en s'appuyant sur le bureau de directeur. Les deux frères se hâtèrent au bureau et tombèrent sur un journal ouvert à la première page. « Regardez la date du premier jour… »

Sam s'approcha du journal et fronça les sourcils. « 1898… »

Brandon s'avança vers eux. « Qu'est-ce que ça raconte ? »

Le jeune frère prit le livret dans ses mains et lu à haute voix. « _Quatorze avril 1898. Les travaux du lycée ont enfin commencés, mais je crains pour la vie d'Edward. Plus que son état physique, c'est sa santé mentale qui me fait le plus peur à présent. Il est violent, agressif envers tout le monde, surtout sa femme et ne cesse de blasphémer. Je crains pour son âme…_ »

Il s'arrêta un instant puis recommença. « _Je l'avais pourtant prévenu. Les sujets ne sont stables que depuis deux semaines ! Sa maladie s'aggrave de jour en jour et il ne laisse personne entrer dans son laboratoire pendant ses longues heures de recherches. Même moi, son propre frère, moi qui suis son partenaire, son confident…il m'a tout simplement jeté dehors… ! Je ne comprends pas…mais je me dois de le sauver…_ »

Baxter s'assit sur la chaise qui était réservée au directeur et posa ses pieds sur la table de bois.

« C'est lugubre comme truc… »

Sam fronça les sourcils à nouveau, lisant rapidement le reste du paragraphe. « Je suppose que les autres pages racontent la même chose…attendez…je n'avais pas lu ce passage… ! La date a été soulignée plusieurs fois… ! »

« C'est horrible cette histoire… »

Sophie secoua la tête et agrippa le bras droit de Dean, qui sous le choc ne put retenir un soupir peiné quand cette simple pression envoya des dizaines de décharges dans son corps entier. Mais la fille ne sembla pas y prendre attention et serra un peu plus envahie par la crainte. Le grand-frère jeta un regard inquiet à son cadet et constata qu'il était trop concentré dans sa lecture pour prendre compte de son état de faiblesse. Il ne suspectait rien.

« Tu as quelque chose Sam ? »

« …Peut-être… »

« Eclaire-nous donc alors ! Hoooo petit crétin ! » Grogna Henry dans ses dents, les deux chasseurs lui donnèrent un regard aussi noir que le charbon et ensuite, Sam se tourna à nouveau vers le journal. Les lignes étaient irrégulières et un peu ondulées. Il était clair que la personne qui avait écrit ces lignes, avait pleuré pendant l'écriture.

« _Deux septembre 1903. Edward nous a quittés. Et je ne peux plus rattraper ses erreurs désormais. Je deviens trop vieux pour pouvoir accomplir une tâche si ardue qu'est la sienne…Heureusement le sérum est devenu plus stable qu'auparavant. Je ne vois aucune autre alternative…celle de m'injecter le fruit de nos expériences et d'espérer que je trouverai l'antidote avant que, moi-aussi, je ne sombre dans la folie comme mon bien-aimé frère…Pitié, que Dieu m'aide à trouver ma voie…et à me pardonner pour mes actes. »_

Il ferma le journal et le reposa sur le bureau. « …Je comprends plus rien… »

Baxter grogna à nouveau, de la même manière qu'un chien avant de retirer violemment les pieds de la table. Quand il fit cela, le bout de sa botte entra en contact avec une statue qui se trouvait sur le coin. Elle tomba avec un horrible fracas de porcelaine, mais le mal étant fait, il n'y avait rien pour réparer son erreur.

Brandon lui donna un coup d'œil désapprobateur et se pencha vers le petit trou qu'il y avait à la place de la statue.

Un bouton rouge.

Sans réfléchir plus, le garçon-caméra posa son index dessus et la bibliothèque de Wilde coulissa vers la droite avant de se cogner légèrement contre le mur. A la place de l'imposante armoire se trouvait maintenant un coffre-fort.

« C'est électronique. » Murmura Dean en regardant de plus près leur nouvelle trouvaille. « Il faut trouver le code pour ouvrir ce truc. »

Après tout, pourquoi se priver ?

Un moment de silence envahit la pièce pendant que chacun se demandait quoi faire à présent.

Un ange passa.

Puis un deuxième.

« Essaye un, neuf, zéro et trois… » Intervint Sam après un lapse de temps insoutenable, la tête dans le journal.

Baxter fronça les sourcils et se leva pour faire face au petit chasseur. « …Je peux savoir comment tu as deviné ?... ! Tu… »

« La date est à la première page et est soulignée trois fois dans le livre…et je vois qu'elle revient un peu près partout. Si j'ai bien compris, cette date est celle de la mort de son frère. – Il lança un regard à Dean- je ne vois pas un meilleur code. »

La brute se tourna vers le grand-frère qui entrait le code, avant de revenir vers le petit. « Je te jure Winchester, si ce code est bon… »

Bip, bip, bip, bip..

…Clic !

« Ok ! Y en a marre ! ! » Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Henry agrippa la chemise de Sam et s'empressa de le coller à nouveau contre le mur d'une telle violence, que la tête du jeune garçon fit un rebond contre celui-ci et légèrement sonné, il n'eut le temps de se défendre comme la première fois.

« Le fait que tout ceci se passe deux jours après ton arrivée passe encore ! Mais le fait que tu connaisses le code me dépasse ! T'es dans le coup ! ! Tu es avec eux ! ! »

« _**HEY ! !**_ »

La personne qui avait hurlé n'était autre que Dean qui vola à la rescousse de son frère, aussi rapidement qu'une balle. Il asséna un coup de poing violent contre la mâchoire de Baxter qui lâcha son cadet. Malheureusement pour lui, ce fut avec la main droite qu'il porta son coup et aussitôt, ce ne fut pas des dizaines, mais des centaines d'aiguilles qui le traversa des pieds à la tête. Son cœur rata un battement, ses jambes eurent raison de lui et cette fichue fumée noire sortait une nouvelle fois hors de sa peau. Il tomba à genoux, tenant de son bras valide son membre blessé.

Brandon et Sophie bondirent de plusieurs pas en arrière avec des hurlements, l'adolescent boutonneux, encore sonné par le coup, se déporta pourtant rapidement loin du garçon.

Il ne restait plus que Sam. Assis aux côtés de son frère, choqué à la fois par l'agression rapide, mais aussi par ce qui se passait en ce moment, ne bougeant pas et restant assis contre le mur.

On lui cachait donc bien quelque chose ! Et c'était bien pire qu'il ne le pensait.

Cependant, le jeune chasseur n'eut pas le temps de prononcer une seule parole qu'Henry montra de l'index son ainé.

« T-T-T-T-T-Tu es co-co-comme eux ! ! ! » Il sortit immédiatement son arme et le mit en joug. « Je savais que vous étiez de mèches tous les deux ! Espèce de monstre ! ! Tu…»

« Oh la ferme Baxter ! ! »

Sam Winchester s'était toujours considéré comme quelqu'un de calme, de compréhensif et patient. Mais menacer son frère alors qu'il était dans un état de faiblesse plus que grave était une autre affaire pour lui !

Ceci fut assez pour faire taire le garçon. Satisfait, l'apprenti chasseur s'occupa à nouveau de son frère. Se levant et se dirigeant vers lui, Sam s'agenouilla à son niveau.

« …Dean ?... » Il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet vers le bras d'où sortait la fumée et d'un geste, retroussa la manche. Ses yeux doublèrent de taille.

Les veines sortaient de manière alarmante, battant avec le cœur rapide de Dean. La peau devenait sinistrement brune, sèche et quand Sam posa une main tremblante dessus, il la retira comme s'il s'était brûlé.

Ce bras était plus que glacé, il était froid au point d'en être douloureux !

_Pourquoi ne m'a-t'-il rien dit bon sang ? ! _

« Dean ! Allez mon vieux, réponds-moi ! ! » Il prit le visage de son frère dans ses mains et le releva de manière à ce qu'il puisse au moins voir les yeux verts du garçon qui l'avait quasiment élevé. Les joues ressemblaient un peu à son bras, les mêmes veines qui sortaient à l'unisson avec son propre cœur. Mais Sam eut une vision d'horreur quand il chercha les prunelles vertes de Dean.

Il déglutit difficilement.

Noir.

Il n'y avait que cette couleur dans le regard de son ainé.

Ses pensées allèrent rapidement au garçon des distributeurs tout à l'heure et il déglutit une seconde fois.

« S-S-S-Sam… »

Ah ! Merci mon Dieu, son frère revenait peu à peu à lui. Son état physique n'avait pas changé, mais une lueur de lucidité dans les yeux de Dean lui apporta de l'espoir.

« …Dangereux ici…Tu d-d-d-dois par-par-partir d'ici… »

Même dans ces moments critiques, il ne pensait qu'à la sécurité de son petit-frère. Cela valu un petit rire remplit d'amertume de ce dernier et il donna quelques claques contre les joues presque bleues de son frère.

« C'est ça, c'est ça. Je vais nulle part…! »

Remarquant que les veines refaisaient le chemin inverse et que Dean recommençait à reprendre des couleurs, Sammy se permit un soupir tremblant mais rassuré. L'attaque passa, la fumée disparue et ses yeux devinrent enfin de la bonne couleur.

Le vert était sa nouvelle couleur préférée.

Cependant, tout ne rentra pas dans l'ordre quand il remarqua que le bras était toujours aussi brun, mais que cette fois-ci, la partie « contaminée » de son frère avait grandie. Une partie de son cou jusqu'à son oreille avait la même allure que le membre droit.

Sam ferma les yeux.

« Je n'y crois pas… »

Un nouveau silence plana dans la pièce, entre Baxter qui leur lançait des regards noirs ainsi que Brandon et Sophie qui ne savaient plus où se mettre, on entendit bientôt plus que la respiration saccadée de Dean et de son frère. L'un de douleur et l'autre de colère, ainsi que de tristesse.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

« Tu es vraiment… stupide ! ! Je…»

Son grand-frère leva la tête et lui demanda du regard de continuer le fil de ses pensées.

Le garçon en question rit tristement. « Je ne comprends pas… ! Je ne comprends pas ! !-Il passa une main tremblante sur son visage- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi trahit ? Pourquoi avait-il cette boule dans la gorge ?

_Dean va mourir, Dean va mourir, Dean va mourir, Dean va mo-… ! !_

« S-Sam… »

_Dean va mourir ou pire encore et il ne lui en a même pas parlé. Il va mourir et tu ne peux rien faire contre ça. _

« Non ! On est une équipe oui ou merde ? ! Tu ne me fais pas assez confiance ? ! »

« SI ! …Ec-coutes-moi… »

« Tu comptais me le dire quand ? ! Quand tu serais devenu… »

Les yeux noirs de Dean lui revinrent en mémoire et il ferma encore les paupières, essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration.

_Le cadavre de cet adolescent…ces yeux noirs dans les siens…_

« _J…j'ai toujours mal…tu, tu…tu p-p-p-peux faire partir la sou-souffrance ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as mal… »_ Avait-il répondu alors devant ce monstre.

_Que dira-t-il à Dean quand il sera dans le même état ?_

« Sa-am. »

Son attention se tourna à nouveau vers son ainé, pour remarquer avec satisfaction qu'il semblait mieux.

_Mais pour combien de temps ?_

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? »

« SI !...Bien sûr que oui…Je suis désolé, Sam. Je… » Dean baissa la tête et laissa un nouveau silence prendre place dans la pièce. « Ecoute. Il ne me reste pas beaucoup de temps pour régler ce…problème. »

« Combien de temps ? »

Le grand décida de nier la question de petit et continua. « Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de faire sortir tout le monde d'ici. Toi, vas avec eux et trouvez une sortie. Moi, je… »

« Non ! Dean, non. Je t'ai cherché pendant une partie de la soirée, c'est pas pour qu'on se perde une nouvelle fois ! Tu ne vas pas errer dans cette école remplie de…de BESTIOLES… ! Laisse-moi T'AIDER, BON DIEU! On reste ensemble quoi qu'il arrive ! Alors dis-moi maintenant, n'essaye pas de le cacher ou quelque chose du genre…juste…dis-moi. Combien de temps ? »

Ah le regard de chien battu ! Impossible d'y résister !

« …Je ne sais pas trop. Je crois que…J'ai jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Si l'antidote existe réellement. »

« On trouvera un antidote. » Finit-il par dire après un autre moment de calme désastreux. « La solution est peut-être dans le journal. »

Il devrait sûrement avoir une solution.

Il _**doit**_ y avoir une solution.

Pitié, faites qu'il y ait une solution.

Après cela, le plus petit se releva et aida le plus grand sur ses pieds pour ensuite s'approcher lentement du coffre.

Son frère lui avait fait la morale. Son _petit_-frère lui avait fait la morale ! !

Cet évènement déstabilisant pour tous passé, Dean se retourna vers Baxter.

« Toi. »

« …Quoi ? ! »

Ses yeux percèrent ceux d'Henry et ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de déglutir.

« Touche encore mon frère et le prochain steak que tu boufferas, ce sera avec une paille... ! »

Sophie lâcha enfin le bras de Brandon et s'interposa entre les deux. « Arrêtez ! Arrêtez tous les deux ! Au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer ! ! »

Le garçon à la caméra se mit au côté de Sam. « Elle a raison. Nous devons nous serrer les coudes. On doit se faire confiance ! »

Baxter émit pour l'énième fois un grognement. « Comment j'pourrais vous faire confiance ? ! C'est étrange que vous soyez tous ici, le jour même où des créatures… »

« Tu peux parler ! » S'exclama Dean à ses côtés. « On peut savoir ce que tu foutais dans l'école ? ! »

L'adolescent fut surpris quelques instants, mais reprit rapidement sa hargne légendaire.

« Vendredi, c'est les bulletins. J'étais parti changer mes notes dans la salle des profs. Je me suis fait attaquer à ce moment-là.» Il sourit de manière sournoise, montrant son nez et ses lèvres en sang. « Si on s'en sort, j'peux te le faire pour cinquante billets. Et toi ? Ahhh ! Oui, c'est vrai ! Tu t'es fait kidnapper par Portland ! »

« Oui. ». Dean n'aimait pas vraiment le ton de cette dernière parole…

Le regard de l'autre se tourna vers Sophie. Elle secoua la tête et leva les mains comme pour se défendre. « Moi ? Je n'ai rien fait ! ! J'étais à la bibliothèque ! ! »

Ensuite vers Brandon.

« J'ai suivi Sam. Et je cherche ma sœur aussi. » Répondit le blondinet, nerveux. « Sam n'y est pour rien, Henry ! Il cherchait son frère ! »

Son interlocuteur hocha simplement la tête, gardant toujours ses yeux sur le jeune Winchester, une expression impossible à lire sur le visage. « Je me méfierai toujours, c'est tout. Vous êtes tous des traîtres potentiels pour moi. »

Personne ne répondit et se tourna vers la bibliothèque de Wilde.

Le coffre avait bien été déverrouillé, mais pas encore ouvert. L'épaisse plaque de métal était très accessible et ce fut Dean qui se chargea de la pousser, prenant soin de ne pas utiliser son mauvais bras.

La tête de tous les adolescents se décomposa devant le contenu.

Des armes.

Des munitions.

Des lampes torches.

Il n'y avait _que_ cela.

Henry envoya un regard amusé vers l'ainé Winchester. « Et tu croyais que Wilde n'était pas dans le coup. »

Le concerné soupira. « …Ta gueule Baxter. »

Sam se rapprocha lentement vers le coffre ouvert, ses yeux remplis d'incompréhension, de peur et de colère. Ils tracèrent chaque arme, chaque chargeur avec attention et après un moment, le garçon se retourna vers le groupe.

« Videz tous votre sac. Nous allons charger tout ce qu'il nous faut dedans. » Son attention alla plusieurs tiroirs illuminés par des néons bleus à l'intérieur, il les ouvrit.

Des grenades lumineuses.

« Ahhhh ! Ca c'est du sérieux ! » Entendit-on Dean pendant qu'il s'approchait de son frère. Ce dernier en prit une, la regarda quelques instants puis la mit dans son sac à dos.

« Je ne sais pas si je dois être rassuré ou inquiet de voir autant d'armes. » Répondit-il en donnant un sourire crispé à son frangin.

Ce fut avec des sacs à dos remplis que le groupe retourna dans la pièce annexe, celle de la secrétaire. Cependant quelque chose attira l'attention de Dean. Les autres le suivirent lentement, son frère scotché à lui comme une ombre.

La lumière rouge du répondeur clignotait devant leurs yeux et ce fut avec une main tremblante que Sam appuya sur le bouton.

_« …_Aujourd'hui à 17 h 48…_Mademoiselle Boitom ? Ici madame Peterson, de l'infirmerie. Pouvez-vous dire à monsieur Wilde de me rappeler le plus rapidement possible ? Dites-lui que c'est extrêmement urgent… ! Je…merci. »_

« Aujourd'hui à 18 h 01…_Mademoiselle Boitom ? ! Monsieur Wilde n'est pas encore rentré ? Je vous en prie…si vous le voyez, dites-lui que j'ai absolument besoin de son aide ! ! »_

« Aujourd'hui à 19 h 29…_Richard… ! Ecoute attentivement, la situation est plus que critique ! Les expériences… ! ! Elles…je ne pourrai pas…Oh mon Dieu ! ! ! »_

Le reste ne ressemblait qu'à des cris de femmes, l'enregistrement audio fut rapidement coupé par Brandon qui appuya à nouveau sur le bouton. Ses yeux cherchèrent ceux de Sam.

« …Ma sœur…elle est sûrement là-bas ! ! »

Dean mit une main rassurante sur l'épaule du garçon en regardant l'horloge de la pièce. Elle indiquait 19 h 40. « Le dernier message date de dix minutes. Ce n'était pas il y a si longtemps…on… »

« …On va la retrouver ! » Interrompit Sophie en regardant le garçon-caméra avec un sourire rassurant. Sam essaya de faire de même qu'elle, mais en vain.

« L'infirmerie est au deuxième étage du réfectoire. Cela ne devrait pas prendre trop longtemps pour y aller. »

Ils décidèrent donc d'y aller au pas de course, sortirent du couloir du deuxième étage pour pouvoir retourner en bas. Quand ils y parvinrent, autre chose capta l'attention de tous. Quelque chose qui leur serra la gorge, surtout lorsqu'ils regardaient la fenêtre du couloir.

Les lumières de la cour intérieure étaient toutes allumées.

Un ciel noir comme de l'encre leur renvoyait l'image des étoiles, droit dans les yeux lorsqu'ils se dirigèrent vers la fontaine de la cour.

La nuit tombait rapidement autour d'eux.

Elle se moquait d'eux.

La lune et ses étoiles les narguaient de leur haute place dans le ciel.

Dean déglutit, sentant une nouvelle série de décharge parcourant son bras. Il fronça les sourcils.

_Mince…cette chose va plus vite que je ne le pensais…_

« Très bien. » Annonça Sam pendant qu'il était encore dans ses pensées. Le petit farfouilla dans son sac et agrippa une lampe torche. « Dean et moi, nous allons déjà à l'infirmerie. Allez chez le gardien, trouvez le pass magnétique pour que vous puissiez enfin sortir de cet endroit. Faites attention, il se pourrait que lui aussi soit au courant de ce qui se trame ici. »

« …Et vous… ? Et pour Kyla… ? » S'enquit Brandon en s'approchant du plus jeune. « Je ne partirai pas sans elle ! »

Dean répondit avant que son frère en eut le temps. « Je comprends. Nous allons la sortir de là et la conduire jusqu'à la sortie. »

« …Après on se devra de rester ici pour trouver l'antidote. –Sam donna un regard à son frère avant de se retourner chez les autres.-Vous vous appellerez la police une fois sortit de ce trou à rats. »

« Je viens avec vous ! » Brandon scruta le jeune frère ainsi que le grand du regard et continua. « Je veux aller chercher ma sœur avec vous ! De plus, si ton frère fait une nouvelle…heu…attaque, être deux pour l'aider ne sera pas du luxe… »

Les deux chasseurs se toisèrent pendant quelques secondes.

Sam hocha légèrement la tête. « Il faut qu'on se fasse confiance. » Affirma-t-il comme phrase de conclusion, en se retournant déjà vers les portes du réfectoire dans l'aile sud. Le plus âgé le suivit rapidement, Brandon juste derrière et le deuxième groupe composé de Baxter et Sophie se dirigea dans la direction opposée, chez le gardien de nuit.

Sortant déjà le kit de crochetage du sac remplit d'armes et de grenades lumineuses, il donna un bref regard à son partenaire puis se mit à la tâche d'ouvrir les portes. « Il faut faire plus attention, la nuit, elles sont plus puissantes. »

« Je sais… » Répondit faiblement Dean en posant la main sur son autre bras. Celui-ci depuis sa dernière attaque avait littéralement doublé de volume, pire encore lorsque le soleil se coucha définitivement, mais ça, il oublia de donner les détails au cadet. « Je sais. »

« Ca ira pour tirer ? »

« …Ouais, j'ai encore le bras gauche…enfin...je crois. »

« ... D'accord…Vous êtes prêt ? »

Brandon secoua rapidement la tête. « Non. Et je ne pense pas que je le serai un jour. Mais nous allons sauver Kyla, hum ? »

Un petit sourire vint sur le visage de Sam et il prit plus fermement le fusil à pompe et la lampe torche dans ses mains. « Bien sûr, il se pourrait même qu'il y ait de la lumière dans le réfectoire et peut-être pas de monstres. Il y avait bien de la lumière dans le bureau du directeur ! »

Dean sourit à son tour. « Oui, bien sûr, mais mon cher Sammy, tu oublies un détail essentiel… »

« …Lequel ?... »

« Notre nom est Winchester, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? »

«…Qu'on a le même nom qu'un fusil ? »

« …Ca veut dire qu'on a toutes les chances de voir des bestioles là dedans ! ! C'est dans notre karma... !»

Le petit fronça les sourcils au plus grand et ouvra les portes vitrées pour entrer dans le réfectoire. « Tu crois au karma maintenant ? »

Ils furent accueillit par le noir complet dans la salle et des grognements plus que malveillants.

Sam fronça encore plus les sourcils, serra les dents pendant que son frère se mit à rire nerveusement et Brandon déglutit. D'une main, ce dernier essaya d'allumer la lumière, mais il avait beau actionner l'interrupteur, aucune source de lumière ne vint. Le cadet Winchester grogna.

« Je te jure Dean, si tu me lances « je te l'avais dit »… »

…

…

« Je te l'avais dit ! »

* * *

_La suite de l'histoire sera plus obscure...(mauvais jeu de mots intentionnel) XD !_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et encore une fois, laissez-moi vos impressions! _

_Bonne soirée à tous et à la prochaine ! ^-^_


	7. The First Queen

_Bonsoir à tous! _

_Ca fait une paye que je suis venue poster un chapitre! Lol. Mais j'ai repris l'envie et le goût de l'écriture (merci à mes proches XD)!_

_D'abord, merci à vous tous pour les commentaires ça me fait tellement plaisir et je m'excuse de ne pas y avoir répondu..._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

La lampe torche de Sam alla dans la direction du grognement.

Cela le mena au plafond, là où une charmante créature les attendait avec ses petites copines. Au nombre de cinq, les bestioles ressemblait étrangement à d'énorme limasse qui rampait, répandant une bave dont la couleur ne revenait pas à cause de l'obscurité. Quand une d'elle vit le groupe de trois, six pattes passèrent sur ses côtés et le monstre arriva à grande vitesse vers eux. A leur hauteur, sa bouche s'ouvrit montrant d'horribles dents pointues dont le sang cachait leur véritable couleur. Sa langue sortit, ressemblant à un étrange tube couvert de bave et d'écume, et se déroula vers eux avant même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.

Tic, tic, tic, tic, tic !

Cette chose faisait le même bruit qu'une énorme araignée sur le plancher.

Dean, de son pied droit, poussa l'arrière-train de son frère et retira Brandon du passage avec son bras valide, avant de se coller dans le coin du mur afin d'éviter la langue-tube. Celle-ci sembla les chercher et se frotta même contre le visage du grand-frère, qui l'écarta avec hargne et dégout.

Non d'un chien ! Cette chose puait la mort à plein nez ! !

Ses quatre amies la suivirent et bientôt, les cinq créatures s'attaquèrent à eux, balançant leur langue comme une liane, ayant pour seul objectif de leur agripper le cou.

N'y avait-il donc pas un moyen de s'en débarrasser ?

Il vit son cadet et le garçon-caméra tirer, mais une autre idée vint à l'esprit de l'ainé Winchester pour les tuer plus facilement. Il jeta rapidement son sac à dos au sol, prit une grenade lumineuse qu'il dégoupilla avec les dents, avant de la lancer vers le plafond.

Elle explosa avec un flash de lumière si intense qu'ils durent tous fermer les yeux.

Cependant, quelque chose n'allait pas. Si la lumière était leur point faible…Pourquoi Dean avait l'impression que c'était _sa_ peau qui était en feu ? !

La métamorphose se faisait rapidement et à présent il était devenu sensible à la lumière, comme cette chose-limace qui venait de tomber en poussière ainsi que ses acolytes. Il jappa de douleur et vit sa main réagir ; des cloques se formaient rapidement sur la paume ainsi que sur le dos, comme s'il s'était gravement brulé.

« Dean ! » Hurla son frère en courant dans sa direction, mais le concerné secoua la tête pendant que la mini-attaque stoppa.

« On doit trouver un moyen d'allumer la lumière ! » Dit-il avec hâte en arrachant une partie de sa chemise qu'il enroula autour de sa main.

Sam parut inquiet. « Mais… »

« On a beau avoir des tonnes de munitions, on les gaspillera si l'unique plan qu'on ait, c'est de les dégommer à coups de fusils à pompe ! Et pour les grenades lumineuses c'est pareil ! ! Il y en a de trop ! »

D'autres créatures apparues, les mêmes tandis qu'au sol ce furent les monstres-chiens qui firent leur apparition. Le petit-frère tira sur la première tandis que trois autres suivaient rapidement.

« Le boitier électrique se trouvait dehors jusqu'à la fin des années quarante ! » Cria Brandon en évitant tant qu'il put les chiens et les limaces. Il tira, touchant la tête d'une des créatures au sol. Dean lança une autre grenade qui les élimina toutes, mais non sans un râle de douleur de sa part. « Mais les élèves jouaient avec et le directeur l'a déplacé au deuxième étage du réfectoire, près des distributeurs. »

L'ainé roula les yeux. « Bien évidemment. »

« Si nous remettons en route le courant, toutes les créatures mourront. » Affirma son petit-frère en rechargeant péniblement son arme. « Mais Dean...tu es devenu sensible à la lumière ! »

L'intéressé hocha la tête et regarda sa main brûlée. « Ce ne sera pas la même chose. La grenade lumineuse est beaucoup plus puissante qu'une loupiote de cinquante watt ! Je t'ai déjà dit aussi qu'on atteindra jamais l'infirmerie si on continue de gaspiller bêtement nos munitions ! »

« Il faut se dépêcher ! » Intervint à nouveau Brandon en avançant déjà parmi les tables et les chaises de la grande salle. Les Winchester le suivirent rapidement. Même avec le noir complet de la pièce, ils pouvaient entrapercevoir les comptoirs où les cuisinières servaient la nourriture le midi et dans le coin gauche les escaliers menant à l'étage. Sur les murs, on pouvait y voir des trous d'une grandeur colossale sur les coins gauches et droit, en haut et en bas d'où d'autres choses en sortirent.

Dean n'attendit pas une seconde, leva le bras gauche et tira dans la direction d'une des limaces au plafond, le garçon-caméra dans la créature qui rampait vers lui. Sam quant à lui, s'apprêta à jouer de ses talents de chasseur lorsque quelque chose lui agrippa la cheville, le faisant tomber avec un cri de surprise, suivi d'un soupir étouffé quand sa joue heurta violemment le carrelage. Il se mordit la lèvre en même temps et vit un peu de sang couler. Mais ce qui l'avait attrapé ne comptait pas s'arrêter là, car rapidement, le jeune garçon se sentit partir en arrière, sa joue toujours sur le sol produisant une trainée minuscule de sang.

« SAM ! »

Reprenant ses esprits, le petit-frère leva la tête et regarda derrière lui ce qui le traînait. Ses yeux s'élargirent d'effroi lorsqu'il remarquait que l'une des limaces était descendue de son perchoir, pour enrouler sa langue visqueuse autour de sa cheville et maintenant, elle l'attirait vers sa bouche lentement. Une bouche dont les dents qui ressemblaient plus à des pics acérés l'attendait avec impatience pour le croquer.

…_Merde… ! _

Sam se retourna vers l'avant une nouvelle fois pour envoyer le regard « aide-moi ! » à son frère. Ce dernier n'avait même pas attendu et essaya d'arriver vers lui en criant son nom, mais une des créatures du plafond embobina sa langue autour de son cou et tira jusqu'à ce que ses pieds ne touchent plus le sol.

« DEAN ! »

Son pied se rapprochait dangereusement de la bouche de la bestiole lorsque Brandon libéra son grand-frère d'une pendaison presque certaine, mais cela n'arrangeait pas son cas. Il tenta d'agripper de toutes ses forces les tables et les chaises qu'il voyait passer, cependant celles-ci partaient toutes avec lui. L'ainé du trio s'encourut vers lui et s'apprêta à l'aider lorsqu'un objet métallique tomba entre eux.

Quelque chose de cylindrique…

Soudain, une voix familière résonna dans le réfectoire.

« _**FERMEZ LES YEUX ! !**_ »

La chose par terre n'était autre qu'une grenade lumineuse. Sam ferma les yeux et les protégea avec son bras tandis que la limace tirait toujours. Brandon fit de même et Dean essaya du mieux qu'il put de se défendre avec ses vêtements contre le futur rayon lumineux.

Un nouveau flash de lumière s'introduisit dans l'énorme pièce, réduisant toutes leurs ennemies en un tas de poussière. Le grand-frère serra les dents quand il sentit son corps réagir légèrement, avant d'accourir vers son cadet. Sam sentit son pied retrouver la liberté et se releva à l'aide de son frère.

« Salut les poulets ! » S'exclama Henry en arrivant vers eux nonchalamment, avec à ses côtés Sophie. La jeune fille tremblait de tous ses membres et il aurait fallu un miracle pour qu'elle arrive à maitriser son stress pour tirer avec l'arme dans ses mains.

« Baxter ? ! » fit Dean en s'approchant d'eux au pas de course, ils pouvaient déjà tous entendre les grattements des autres monstres qui arrivaient vers eux. « Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ? ! Vous avez le pass… ? Et… »

« Le gardien est mort. »

« QUOI ? ! »

Sophie hocha rapidement la tête comme une surexcitée. « C'était horrible ! Mon Dieu ! Je… »

Henry l'interrompit. « Les choses sont passées avant nous et…si tu veux mon avis, j'aimerais pas être la femme de ménage. Le mec s'est carrément fait couper en deux ! »

Sam fit la grimace. « …Et le pass ? »

« Il n'y a pas de pass. Nous avons cherché partout, même sur…les restes du gardien, mais il n'y avait pas de trace de ce PUTAIN DE PASS ! »

« C'est pas vrai… ! Et merde ! »

« On trouvera un autre moyen de sortir d'ici… mais pour le moment on doit sortir…d'_ici_… ! » Affirma Dean en reculant des trous, sa seule main libre tenant son arme, il agrippa le col de la chemise de Sam avec son index pour l'obliger à le suivre. Ils montèrent les escaliers tous en courant, arrivant au deuxième étage en évitant les nouvelles attaques des monstres.

L'étage supérieur était devenu un vrai chantier, les tables et les chaises étaient toutes détruites ou éparpillées. Du sang tapissait les murs, mais aucun corps d'étudiants ne pouvait être vu. Les choses s'étaient s'en doute entretuées lorsqu'elles furent tiraillées par la faim. Au bout de cette énorme pièce se trouvait la petite porte de l'infirmerie.

Mais il faisait calme dans la pièce.

Dangereusement calme. Comme si elles étaient toutes déjà là et se cachaient dans les coins sombres, attendant que l'un d'entre eux ne bouge d'un pouce pour montrer ses griffes.

« Dean ! » Fit Sam alors que son frère se dirigeait déjà vers la porte. Ce dernier le regarda avec intérêt jusqu'à qu'il lui montre le boîtier électrique à quelques pas d'eux, près des nouveaux distributeurs (déjà cassés).

Cependant, lorsqu'ils l'ouvrirent…les fusibles brillaient…par leur absence.

« Bordel ! » Murmura l'ainé des Winchester en frappant la boite de frustration. « Changement de plan ! On rentre dans l'infirmerie, on trouve Kyla et après on se casse ! »

A peine eut-il le temps de se retourner qu'un bruit sourd tinta dans ses oreilles. Une vague de tremblements venant du sol leur envoyèrent à tous d'innombrables fourmis dans les jambes. Un autre bruit sourd suivit rapidement et ce fut à cet instant qu'on comprit de quoi il s'agissait vraiment.

Des bruits de pas. _D'énormes pas_.

Une ombre bougea près de l'infirmerie et les contours d'un corps se dessinaient via la luminosité que reflétait la lune par delà les fenêtres. Les lampes de poches se dirigèrent vers elle.

« Dean…c'est quoi ce truc… ? ! »

« J'en ai pas la moindre idée… »

Un cul-de-jatte se dressa devant eux avec des bras de la taille d'un tronc d'arbre. Les deux frères déglutirent lentement quand la chose tapa ses deux mains à plat contre le sol, elle envoya d'horribles vibrations jusqu'à eux. La tête se trouvait aux abonnés absents, mais deux fentes se formèrent sur le buste gigantesque, montrant deux yeux écarlates, sans cils ni pupilles. Une autre ouverture pour la bouche se forma un peu plus bas.

S'ils n'étaient pas tous impressionnés par le monstre, ils auraient tous juré le voir _sourire _devant eux. Il passa la langue sur ses lèvres craquées, observant avec gourmandise les adolescents devant lui.

« …Je crois qu'il ou elle a faim… » Murmura Sam en jetant un regard septique vers son frère.

« Et apparemment, il n'est pas le seul… » Dean leva les yeux au ciel pour montrer ce qu'il voulait dire.

L'énorme bestiole tapa deux fois ses mains au sol et lorsqu'elle fit cela, des pieux sortirent hors du carrelage comme s'ils étaient le prolongement de son corps.

Sam attrapa le col de Brandon et tira pour le ramener près de lui, là où un pic émergea une seconde après l'avoir retiré, puis rentra dans le carrelage. Plusieurs limaces essayèrent de s'en prendre à eux pendant qu'ils évitaient aussi bien que possible les attaques du cul-de-jatte qui se trouvait loin d'eux. Les « chiens » attendaient patiemment qu'elle arrête ses attaques pour se lancer à eux.

« Une grenade lumineuse ! » Hurla Sophie pendant que Dean lui prit le bras. Il n'évita lui-même que de très peu un pieu qui lui érafla tout même le bas du dos et siffla de douleur.

Henry s'apprêta à en dégoupiller une lorsque le monstre imposant fit sortir une nouvelle rafale. L'un des bouts pointu heurta sa main tenant la grenade et la transperça de part en part. Il lâcha la bombe lumineuse en hurlant. Une chose-limace profita de cet instant pour choisir son repas, enroula sa langue autour du cou du garçon et tira lentement. Ce dernier se débattit férocement alors que son visage s'approchait petit à petit de la bouche et au même moment, commençait à souffrir du manque d'oxygène.

« Henry ! » Cria Brandon, son regard remplit d'effroi. Dean tira vers le monstre, essayant tant bien que mal de protéger Sophie et sa propre personne. Sam quant à lui courra vers Baxter, prenant un élan pour ensuite sauter et s'accrocher aux jambes de la brute afin de lui éviter d'être croqué.

Ses jambes gesticulaient dans tous les sens et Sam reprit son souffle. « Un petit coup de main ? ! »

Son grand-frère tua un monstre-chien qui venait de surgir pour lui mordiller « gentiment » le mollet, se retourna vers lui et rechargea le plus rapidement possible son arme, mettant les cartouches dans sa bouche pour plus de facilité. « J'ARRIVE ! J'ARRIVE ! »

Le nez d'Henry n'était qu'à deux centimètres des dents de la limace tandis que son cou se trouvait être affreusement et douloureusement tendu. Il pouvait déjà sentir son haleine putride et ferma les yeux devant cette vue plus que nauséeuse.

Brandon le mit en joug rapidement et tira, pour manquer sa cible de peu.

« GROUILLE ! » Hurla de son côté Sam, sentant que son corps s'élevait de plus en plus. « SOPHIE TIRE ! »

Mais avant qu'elle eut même le temps de lever son arme, Dean rechargea la sienne, prit soin de ne pas rater sa cible et appuya sur la détente. La balle explosa la tête dans un mélange de sang et de cervelle qui barbouilla les deux adolescents. Son frère et Baxter tombèrent tous les deux juste au moment où un autre pic émergea et frôla de peu la tête d'Henry. Il était littéralement bleu par le manque d'oxygène, mais quand le jeune chasseur lui donna quelques gifles, il reprit rapidement des couleurs et toussa, massant sa gorge douloureuse de ses mains.

« …Merci. »

« Hey les gonzesses ! Moins de blabla et un peu plus de coups de feu ! ! »

Un nouveau flash de lumière soudain interrompit tout le monde. Dean sentit sa peau sécher et brûler à une vitesse ahurissante, il parvint à se protéger in extremis avec sa veste. Les monstres aux alentours se dissipèrent, sauf le cul-de-jatte qui semblait toujours en vie. Cependant, de la fumée noire s'échappait de son corps et les pieux qu'il lançait auparavant se détruisirent en même temps. Après quelques secondes de pure torture, il tomba au sol, produisant une marre de sang sous son corps en même temps.

Une grenade lumineuse, voilà ce qui était arrivé.

Sophie les regarda avec un air penaud. C'était elle qui avait jeté la grenade. « C'est ce qu'il fallait faire hein ? Je ne me suis pas trompée… ? »

Sam, qui s'était relevé sur ses coudes, retomba au sol en écartant les bras et en soupirant. Dean sembla soulagé lui-aussi et scruta les environs.

« Ils ont l'air d'être tous partis… »

« La grenade les aurait fait fuir ? »

L'ainé secoua la tête en fronçant les sourcils. « Non, sinon ils se seraient déjà barrés depuis longtemps…quelque chose effraie les autres monstres… » Il tendit l'oreille et on put aisément percevoir le bruit d'autres créatures dans les murs qui attendaient patiemment. « Filons jusqu'à l'infirmerie avant qu'elles ne se décident. »

Seulement, lorsqu'ils traversèrent la pièce et arrivèrent à la porte souhaitée, cette dernière était fermée à clé. Baxter essayait de la forcer avant même qu'ils puissent émettre la possibilité d'utiliser le kit.

« _Qu-Qui est là ?_ » Vint une voix faible de l'autre côté.

« Ouvrez cette porte madame Peterson ! Nous venons vous aider ! » Fit Dean prenant la place d'Henry, en tentant de l'ouvrir plus délicatement. Rien n'y faisait, le kit était indispensable si l'infirmière s'obstinait à ne pas leur ouvrir. « Il y a des monstres dehors, donc si vous pouviez prendre une décision plus vite ? ! »

Brandon poussa légèrement le chasseur pour poser son oreille contre le bois pourrit de la porte. « Madame Peterson ! Est-ce que Kyla est ici ? ! »

« _Je…Je n'ouvrirai pas tant que la lumière __ne sera__pas rétablie ! !_ »

« C'est vous qui avez retiré les fusibles ? ! »

« _N…Non… ! J'ai…j'ai juste eu le temps de m'enfermer dans l'infirmerie avant qu'ils ne m'attrapent…Les fusibles doivent être quelque part dans le réfectoire…Je…Je crois qu'un…hum…monstre a avalé la boite. »_

« QUOI ? ! » Sans le vouloir, Dean donna un coup avec la paume de sa main sur la porte, sentant déjà des picotements le ronger. « Vous déconnez ? ! »

De nouveaux grattements dans les murs se firent entendre et l'ainé Winchester se retourna vers les autres.

« On a pas le choix. » Déclara son frère en regardant les murs avec inquiétude, « On doit rétablir le courant pour se débarrasser d'elles et entrer. Si on rentre comme ça, Peterson va littéralement péter une durite…»

Les yeux se dirigèrent vers l'énorme cadavre de la créature près de la porte.

« Yerk… » Murmura Sophie avec dégout. Elle scruta chaque garçon du regard et leur offrit un sourire faible et nerveux. « …Qui se dévoue pour disséquer cette chose ? »

Sam dévisagea son partenaire de confiance avec un sourire narquois. Ce dernier attrapa son regard et haussa les sourcils.

« Même pas en rêve ! »

* * *

Après un voyage au fin fond des tripes de la chose extrêmement éprouvant, Baxter remit la boite sur une des tables de la cafétéria.

Sophie avait failli s'évanouir quand on lui avait proposé de pratiquer l'autopsie de la chose, Brandon secoua la tête comme un damné, Dean était blessé et quant à Sam, il n'avait pas eu le temps de se porter volontaire qu'Henry était déjà en train de charcuter la bête.

Apparemment le fait d'avoir trouvé les fusibles n'avait pas plu aux autres bestioles car maintenant, les grattements de mur étaient plus violents et quelques gémissements se faisaient entendre, ainsi que des grognements énervés.

« On ferait mieux de se dépêcher, je pense que ça ne leur plait pas. » Intervint la jeune fille du groupe en se ruant déjà vers le boitier électrique.

Un monstre-chien monta quatre à quatre les escaliers qu'ils avaient empruntés il y a une dizaine de minute, mais ne fit pas long feu quand cinq armes se dressèrent contre lui pour l'abattre sans ménagement.

« Quelqu'un s'y connait en électricité ? » Demanda Dean en ouvrant le boitier et en inspectant les fusibles dans ses mains. L'installation semblait vieille mais tout ce qu'il faillait faire, c'était replacer les plombs au bon endroit. Facile ! Non ?

Une limace s'éjecta du mur avec un terrible fracas non loin d'eux et s'encourut pour les empêcher de remettre le courant en fonction. Sophie tira timidement, touchant le milieu de la créature, Sam fit de même mais rata son coup quand leur ennemie se dressa sur ses six pattes pour éviter le coup. D'autres monstres émergèrent du trou qu'elle avait créé et le petit-frère se retourna.

« Dean, on est un peu pressé ! »

Avec un fusible en main, ce dernier répondit de manière agacée. « Je suis chasseur, Sam, pas électricien ! ! »

Cependant, alors que le cadet s'apprêta à lui rétorquer une réplique de son cru, il sentit quelque chose de gluant s'enrouler fermement autour de son cou. Ses pieds quittèrent rapidement le sol, l'oxygène se fit rare dans ses poumons et tout ce qu'il put faire, c'était d'agripper à deux mains la célèbre langue d'une limace qui s'était faufilée au-dessus de lui. Son frère se retourna pour l'aider, mais un regard de la part de Sam lui indiqua de juste se dépêcher de mettre la lumière en état de marche.

Brandon adopta la même tactique que lui pour éviter que le jeune de la fratrie Winchester ne se fasse croquer comme une pomme par la limace. Il s'accrocha comme si sa vie en dépendait aux jambes de Sam, pendant que Baxter essayait de se débarrasser des autres bestioles venant à eux et que Sophie tentait de mettre en joug l'agresseur du petit Sammy.

« JE L'AI ! ! » Entendit-on hurler Dean alors qu'il mettait en place le dernier fusible. Il activa rapidement de l'index le disjoncteur et un flot revigorant de lumière s'introduit dans la pièce.

Toutes créatures se trouvant dans le réfectoire se transformèrent en poussière, celle qui étranglait Sam le lâcha et il retomba au sol avec Brandon, ses pieds sur le dos du garçon-caméra qui lui était tombé sur son ventre. Le grand-frère siffla de douleur et tomba à genoux lorsque la lumière, bien plus faible que les grenades, entra en contact avec sa peau. De la fumée noire s'échappa de son corps entier et quand Dean leva sa main droite pour la regarder, il remarqua avec effroi qu'elle était méconnaissable, se mutant pour ressembler à celle de Gloria. Ses ongles avaient poussé et étaient devenus noirs.

« Dean ! » S'exclama Sam en se ruant vers lui, sa voix cassée par la pendaison. Ce dernier lui sourit un peu. « Ca va ? ! »

« …O-Ouais…juste…dépêchons-nous d'aller à l'infirmerie. »

Les autres étaient déjà partis, ce qui laissait les deux frères à l'arrière. Pendant que le petit aida le plus grand à se relever. La fumée noire commençait à se dissiper, comme si le corps de Dean s'habituait malgré lui à la luminosité. Le visage de son frère était tout de même figé avec cette grimace traduisant la douleur.

« Hey… » Murmura l'ainé de la famille après quelques pas timides. L'intéressé haussa les sourcils.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as toujours mon grigri autour du cou. »

Sammy sembla réfléchir une ou deux secondes avant de se rendre compte que l'amulette de son frère était toujours fermement suspendue à son cou rempli de bleus.

« Ho… ! » Il la retira, faisant à la fois remonter les cheveux sur son front. La main de Dean attendait déjà son bien.

Mais Sam ne le donna pas. A la place, il replaça le collier autour de son cou. « Non. »

« Non ? »

« Je te le rendrai quand on sera sorti d'ici. »

Le grand-frère le regarda avec une mine perplexe, avant de secouer la tête et de sourire. « T'as intérêt à me le rendre ! »

* * *

Lorsque le groupe entra dans la pièce, l'infirmière Peterson les attendait, assise sur un fauteuil couvert de sang. Le liquide collant imbibait même ses vêtements. Son chignon, qui semblait auparavant avoir été coiffé d'une main de maître, était complètement fichu. Brandon s'interposa en premier vers la femme tandis que Sam ferma la porte.

Aucune trace de Kyla.

« Madame ! Où est ma sœur ? ! Je croyais qu'elle était avec vous à l'infirmerie ! »

La dame aux cheveux blonds sembla considérer les paroles du jeune garçon d'un air hagard. Ses yeux bleus étaient éteints, semblant voir tout et à la fois rien. Ensuite, elle dévisagea chaque membre de la petite équipe avant de s'arrêter vers Dean, pour après le montrer de son index.

« Tu…tu es infecté…toi aussi… »

Sam se mit face à l'infirmière et parla de manière plus colérique qu'il n'avait prévu. « Vous étiez au courant ? ? Vous étiez au courant de tout ce qui se passait dans ce lycée ? ! »

Elle ne lâcha pas le grand-frère des yeux et sembla ne pas prendre compte des questions du cadet. « Encore un… tu vas trop loin… »

« Où est Kyla ? Où est ma sœur ? »

« …Ils vous auront tous… »

Dean fronça les sourcils devant Peterson qui refusait de regarder une autre personne que lui. « Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« …Toutes les personnes qui se dressent devant eux…tombent de toute façon… »

« Ca ne sert à rien », fit Henry en se tournant déjà vers la sortie, « Elle a déjà péter un câble. On n'apprendra rien avec elle. »

« …Vous êtes les prochains… »

« Partons d'ici… » Souffla Sophie en essayant d'entrainer les deux frères avec elle.

« …Ils sont tous là…en bas. »

« D'accord, il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire pour elle. Madame Peterson sera en sécurité tant qu'il y aurait de la lumière ici. Viens Sam. »

Ce dernier la fixa encore quelques instants, comme s'il voulait lire dans ses pensées. Puis il fronça les sourcils et se retourna, frustré vers son frère, en claquant la porte dans le processus.

* * *

Quand les deux sortirent, une personne les attendait.

« Madame Teslaff ? »

La professeure regarda Sam, patienta quelques moments comme si elle tentait de le reconnaitre puis lui sourit. « Sam…c'est ça ? »

Ce dernier s'approcha lentement vers la femme. Dean pendant ce temps, l'observait attentivement. Il l'inspecta des pieds à la tête et s'arrêta quand ses yeux verts repérèrent l'ombre de la quadragénaire. Une ombre qui s'élargissait petit à petit et se rétractait. Manifestement, elle attendait. Mais quoi ?

« Tu es un élève tellement brillant… »

Cette voix…

_« Je ne pense pas qu'il soit passé par là…La porte était fermée et l'est toujours, mais celle du secteur neuf... » Affirma une voix féminine qu'il ne reconnut pas._

Il se souvint de sa petite escapade dans la classe abandonnée, avant de retrouver son petit-frère. Portland et une autre personne étaient à ses trousses et se fut avec discrétion qu'il se cacha sous un banc pour éviter de se faire repérer.

La deuxième personne qui se trouvait avec le professeur d'histoire n'était autre que Teslaff !

…Sam !

Ce dernier n'avait pas été bien loin, méfiant de ce que la femme manigançait et ne voyant pas l'ombre qui bougeait sans arrêt. Dean passa son regard vers Baxter, Brandon et Sophie, mais apparemment, aucun d'entre eux ne voyait l'ombre. Était-il donc le seul ?

Henry sortit son arme, prenant soin de ne pas la prendre de sa main blessée. Il la mit en joug.

« On ne peut pas faire ça, Henry ! C'est un être humain ! » Intervint nerveusement Brandon en s'approchant de la brute.

« Tout comme les autres choses ! Mais tu as bien vu comment elles se sont transformées ! ! »

L'ombre sembla réagir, s'élargit encore plus et se divisa en huit tentacules qui tournaient dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre. Dean n'avait d'yeux que pour cette chose qui tournoyait dangereusement près de son frère. Alors que le garçon à la caméra et Henry se disputait toujours, un des tentacules s'élança dans les airs et passa en cercle autour d'eux comme une faucille fauchant du blé. Les tentacules devinrent bel et bien visibles pour tout le monde.

« SAM ! » Hurla le chasseur ainé en taclant son cadet. Le petit tomba en arrière juste au moment où l'ombre passa comme une lame et atterrit sur la poitrine de son frère, qui lui, bascula sur le dos.

Sophie se coucha à plat ventre sur le carrelage du réfectoire, Brandon parvint à agripper la chemise de Baxter pour le mettre à terre aussi.

« Dean, qu'est-ce que… ? ! »

« Regarde ! »

Il montra rapidement les présentoirs à nourriture. Les vitres se coupèrent comme si l'enseignante avait coupé du beurre. Les coupures étaient parfaitement droites, précises et le verre s'écrasa avec un nouveau fracas. Cependant, la femme n'était pas en mesure de lancer une autre offensive elle s'effondra sur ses genoux. Du sang coulait de ses yeux, de son nez ainsi que de sa bouche et la fumée noire, si caractéristique jusqu'à présent, atteignait le plafond.

« Je ne faisais que suivre les ordres… » Souffla t'-elle en tenant son abdomen de douleur. Sam envoya un regard curieux à son frère qui fronça les sourcils en retour. Ce dernier se leva, faisant mine à son petit-frère de rester en arrière.

« Les ordres ? »

«…Je ne faisais que suivre les ordres… » Répéta encore une fois la professeure en posant ses mains à plat au sol cette fois. Elle donna un regard perdu à Dean et secoua la tête tristement. « Je ne voulais pas. »

« Et l'antidote ? »

Le jeune chasseur observa le plus âgé avec attention. Ses yeux essayaient de percer au travers ceux de la femme et il ne lâcherait pas le morceau tant qu'il ne recevrait pas des informations. Sam soupira devant cette conversation à sens unique et appuya son poids sur son pied gauche pour ensuite froncer les sourcils.

Pourquoi son pied s'enfonçait-il dans le sol ?

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il baissa les yeux que l'horreur prit une toute autre ampleur. Un énorme rond noir s'était dessiné pour l'encercler. Ses pieds s'étaient enfoncés dans les ténèbres jusqu'aux chevilles et la panique le gagna.

« Dean ! » Rien que le fait d'appeler son frangin provoqua sa chute jusqu'aux mollets. Des filaments noirs émergèrent du trou pour agripper solidement son avant-bras droit et pour le forcer à se mettre à genoux. Il résista du mieux qu'il put.

Quand son frère se retourna, un masque de pure terreur remplaça celui de la frustration. Il abandonna Teslaff qui contemplait la scène avec un sourire fatigué mais satisfait. Un tentacule qu'elle projeta sur l'ainé le colla au mur le plus proche. De là, il put apercevoir que non seulement Sophie subissait le même sort que son frère, mais aussi Brandon qui était déjà enfuit profondément dans le trou. Baxter, lui, tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de tenir la main de la jeune adolescente.

« Dean ! ! » Le petit se défendait comme un forcené pour libérer son bras des prises qu'exerçait le néant à ses pieds. D'autres arrivèrent pour s'accrocher à son cou et Sam perdit quelque peu ses forces, tombant à genoux pendant que son corps continuait de s'enfoncer.

« Je ne faisais que suivre les ordres… » Leur ennemie libéra Dean qui se jeta à corps perdu pour attraper le poignet de son frère et ainsi l'empêcher de tomber plus. Mais il fut rapidement surpris de voir que celui qui tirait Sam était bien plus fort et le happait lui aussi vers les ténèbres.

« Sam ! »

Il ne restait maintenant plus que la tête dudit garçon ainsi que la main qui tenait celle de son ainé. « C'est inutile… ! T-T'es occupé de m'arracher le bras ! »

« Je te LÂCHERAI PAS ! ! » Ses doigts commençaient à perdre leur emprise sur le poignet, mais il n'abandonna pas et les ferma sur la paume de sa main si fort, que le cadet jappa de douleur. « Tiens bon, Sammy ! »

Rien n'y faisait, l'obscurité gagnait du terrain sur le visage de son adolescent préféré. Alors il regarda son frère dans les yeux. « T'as intérêt à me rendre mon amulette Sammy ! »

Une promesse voyagea dans leur regard.

« …O-Oui… ! »

Ses doigts glissèrent sur ceux du concerné. « Je viendrai te chercher ! »

Le visage de Sam disparut et Dean fut éjecté du trou noir violemment. Il retomba sur des tables quelques pas plus loin et quand il ré ouvrit les paupières, les seuls membres de l'équipe restant se trouvait être Baxter et lui-même.

« _**SAM !**_ _**! !**_ »

* * *

_Etttttt voilà ! Les frères se retrouvent une nouvelle fois séparés XD...! _

_J'espère que cela vous a plu, et bien sûr laissez-moi vos commentaires ^-^_

_Bonne soirée à tous et à la prochaine! _


	8. Give us eternity

_Amis du soir, bonsoir! Amis du jour...bonjour! _

_Après des **mois** chargés, j'ai enfin le temps de poster ce chapitre! Yeah! Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont lu/commenté le chapitre précédent et à nouveau j'espère que celui-ci sera à votre goût._

_Et sans vous faire attendre plus longtemps...le chapitre! _

* * *

Il resta quelques instants à regarder l'endroit où le trou noir était.

Sam avait disparu et il n'avait aucune assurance que son frère allait bien…ou s'il était tout simplement vivant.

La colère monta en lui, sa respiration se fut saccadée. Son cœur battait plus vite, la température de son corps monta en flèche. Dean se leva et vola littéralement aux pieds de la professeure. Ses yeux, qui jusqu'à présent étaient d'un vert scintillant, étaient devenus noirs comme la nuit et quand Baxter leva le regard vers l'ainé des Winchester, de la fumée noire s'échappait de tout son être. Les émotions influençaient sa transformation, mais le concerné ne voyait pas cela. A la place, il sortit son pistolet et mit la femme en joug, posant le canon sur son front.

« Où est-il ? ! »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Si tu me tues, tu ne le sauras jamais ! »

Sa main brûlée força l'arme un peu plus et la tête de Teslaff bascula légèrement en arrière. « C'est ce qu'on verra ! ! »

« Tu serais prêt à me tuer pour la vie de ton frère ? ! »

Dean sembla retrouver son calme, ses prunelles redevenaient vertes et la fumée noire s'estompa. « …Je n'hésiterai pas un instant ! C'est de votre faute! Tout est de votre faute! Les expériences...le kidnapping de tous ces élèves ! Les personnes comme vous ne méritent que ça...!»

« Dean. » Intervint Henry en s'approchant. « C'est notre seule piste pour retrouver les autres. »

« Tu n'oseras jamais ! »

Sa main tremblait et il repoussa le chien du pistolet tout de même, tirant juste à côté pour lui faire peur. « Tu veux parier ? ! »

La femme après avoir sursauté, fronça les sourcils de manière haineuse envers le chasseur puis tourna la tête. « Les sous-sols. »

« Les…sous-sols ? »

« …J'ai eu pour ordre de tous vous séparer. Je ne _**voulais**_ pas, mais je n'avais **_pas_** le choix . »

* * *

_Sam…_

Il tomba lentement dans le néant pendant que des milliers de bras s'emparèrent de lui pour le faire tomber plus profondément.

**Sam…**

Les voix murmurèrent toutes son nom, soit en chuchotant, soit en hurlant et le pauvre pensait que sa tête allait exploser.

_**Sam…**_

Ensuite il retomba au sol beaucoup trop rapidement, perdit connaissance, n'entendant pas par la même occasion le bruit de protestation que firent ses os au contact de la terre ferme.

Sam…

Sa respiration était saccadée et rapide, pourtant rien que le fait de respirer lui faisait un mal de chien.

Sam…

…Sammy !

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent violemment et les pupilles voyagèrent quelques instants dans le globe oculaire sans savoir que regarder en premier.

Des tables de bois…

De faibles lumières…

Du sang encore chaud sur le sol…

Mais où était-il ?

_Calme-toi, Sam. Tout va bien…tu ne sais pas dans quel horrible endroit tu as atterri et il y a une bonne centaine de monstres à tes fesses, mais tout va bien ! _

Il était couché au sol. Ses yeux parcoururent encore une fois la pièce pendant que le petit Winchester se releva fébrilement sur ses genoux, vérifiant son corps de blessures diverses. Le sang sur ses vêtements n'était sûrement pas le sien car il n'y avait aucune coupure.

_Merci mon Dieu ! _

Cependant, quand le jeune chasseur approcha la zone sensible qu'était ses côtes, il retient son souffle quand une horrible douleur parcourut son corps entier, faisant contracter ses abdominaux lorsqu'il courba le dos. Levant son t-shirt rapidement, Sam passa à nouveau sa main contre sa peau, déjà remplie de jolies couleurs.

Les côtes étaient fêlées, ou pire …cassées.

Il prit une grande inspiration et la souffrance fut telle que d'énormes points noirs vint assombrir sa vision. Sa tête tourna légèrement et ce fut en prenant appui avec sa main qu'il se releva.

_Doucement, Sammy ! Tu ne voudrais pas te blesser plus que tu ne l'es…pas vrai ?_ Vint la voix de son frère ainé dans son esprit.

« Non… » Murmura le jeune adolescent entre deux soupirs laborieux, prenant cette fois-ci la table pour s'aider. « …Dean n'aimerait pas…pas…ça… »

Ce n'était pas la première fois que ses côtes étaient dans cet état et son père lui avait toujours appris à bien prendre soin de ses blessures, ainsi que de ne pas trop pousser lorsque les vertiges l'assaillaient. Le mieux même était de ne pas faire de gestes brusques et de prendre son mal en patience pour que les côtes se remettent du mieux qu'elles le pouvaient.

Généralement, c'était la meilleure solution. Mais Sam n'était pas n'importe où, il ne pouvait pas se reposer sur un banc en attendant son frère, ne pouvait pas se reposer et patienter que ses côtes fêlées guérissent toutes seules.

C'est pourquoi il se redressa au maximum malgré la douleur, serrant une fois de plus son sac à dos pour qu'il ne le dérange pas dans sa course et se dirigea vers la seule porte de la pièce.

* * *

Dean poussa l'unique porte qui menait là où le gardien de nuit déposait ses affaires. C'était à partir de cette pièce que l'on pouvait accéder au terminal vidéo et donc voir ce que les caméras de surveillance avaient enregistrés.

Henry ne lui avait pas menti quand il affirmait que cet endroit était devenu une vraie boucherie: il y avait du sang jusqu'au plafond, voir même dans des coins où le jeune Winchester ne soupçonnait pas. Et derrière un banc retourné se trouvait le cadavre dudit gardien…enfin, la moitié. Une partie des intestins zigzaguait presque jusqu'au pied du chasseur pendant que l'index de sa main droite bougeait de manière vraiment subtile, juste par réflexe.

Les deux garçons grimacèrent à la vue de ce corps, mais se devaient de passer par ce dernier pour se rendre dans la salle du terminal. Le grand-frère ferma les yeux alors que les souvenirs de la dernière rencontre avec Teslaff revinrent à son esprit.

_« Un ordre ? ! De qui ? ? »_

_Teslaff dirigea de nouveau son regard vers lui. « Je ne peux pas te le dire… »_

_« Tu ne peux pas ? ? Ou tu ne **veux** pas ? ? »_

_« Il y a des choses bien pire dont tu devrais t'inquiéter. » Son visage devenait étrange, comme si elle vieillissait à vue d'œil. Sa peau sécha et s'écailla, tombant lentement au sol comme de la neige. « Combien de temps ton frère va tenir là, en bas ? »_

_« … ! Quoi ? »_

_La professeure secoua la tête tristement. « Vas dans la loge du gardien. Dans la pièce suivante, il y a des clés. Elles te serviront pour aller dans l'amphithéâtre.»_

_« Il y a un accès au sous-sol là-bas ? » _

_Elle hocha la tête. « Si tu cherches bien. »_

_Dean fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi je devrais te croire ? »_

_« Je n'ai plus rien à perdre…et si…_ils_ apprennent que je…suis devenue trop faible… non je préfère prendre mes chances avec vous. Comprends-moi ! Je n'avais pas d'autres choix que de leurs obéir ! » D'autres écailles tombèrent au sol et la femme parue dix ans plus vieille. __« …Je…je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps maintenant… »_

_« Quoi ?»_

_« Regarde-moi. Le sérum consomme beaucoup trop de mon énergie. Je suis condamnée ! »_

_« Et l'antidote ? Il existe ? »_

_Elle hocha la tête à nouveau et Dean soupira de soulagement sans s'en rendre compte. _

_« Bien. » Il se retourna pour partir, mais Teslaff l'arrêta à nouveau en élevant la voix._

_« …Vous… ! Laissez-moi venir avec vous ! »_

_« Ah ! Et puis quoi encore ? ! »_

_Elle pondéra ses paroles pendant que l'adolescent lui tournait déjà le dos pour partir. Il la laissera là, il la laissera avec ses patrons…_

_« …_Ils_ ne m'auront jamais ! ! » Hurla Teslaff en prenant son arme des mains et la mettant sous sa mâchoire. Elle ferma les yeux pendant que son doigt hésitait sur la détente._

_Dean et Baxter se retournèrent pour l'arrêter. « Non ! ! »_

_Mais il était déjà trop tard, une détonation fit écho dans le réfectoire pendant que du sang éclaboussa le visage des deux jeunes garçons._

Le chasseur ouvrit la porte faiblement et patienta un peu pour voir si la voie était libre. La pièce était très petite, une dizaine de téléviseurs étaient allumés, plusieurs ne montraient que de la neige cependant. Il fut un signe à Henry et entra dans la salle.

Un trousseau de clés les attendait sur le bureau, mais lorsque Dean tendit la main pour les attraper, son regard se perdit sur la cassette vidéo qui était encore dans le magnétoscope. Il pouvait déjà voir le titre sur l'autocollant toutefois.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? ! On devrait se casser maintenant qu'on a les clés ! »

« Attends un peu. »

Le titre indiquait le jour de sa disparition.

Pris de curiosité, il poussa la vidéocassette dans le lecteur et appuya sur « Play ».

* * *

Une première bestiole, ressemblant à un arbre tomba à ses pieds.

Haletant et maudissant sa respiration trop rapide, Sam essaya de se redresser complètement et enjamba le cadavre de la chose avant de continuer dans le couloir. Jusqu'à présent il avait suivi son instinct et s'était engouffré dans les endroits les plus éclairés (enfin aussi éclairés qu'il pouvait trouver) mais ce chemin semblait le mener absolument nulle part, si ce n'est plus profondément dans les entrailles des sous-sols.

Seul, les munitions que le groupe avait partagées fondaient comme neige au soleil à une vitesse non-négligeable, vu que les monstres venaient exclusivement des sous-sols.

_N'oublie pas de me rendre mon amulette ! _Il imagina son frère montrant son fier sourire et ses lèvres se levèrent légèrement à cette pensée.

Respirer lui faisait mal, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Rechargeant une nouvelle fois le fusil à pompe qu'il avait choisi. Sam siffla légèrement quand cette action envoya un élancement douloureux dans son côté.

« …Encore un peu… » Dit-il à son corps, « Juste le temps de trouver l'antidote… »

* * *

Les images défilèrent devant ses yeux pendant qu'il faisait une avance rapide sur la vidéo. Les évènements du matin défilèrent et il put d'ailleurs voir la forme distincte de son frère et la sienne pendant qu'ils marchaient tous les deux le long de l'allée centrale.

Vint ensuite l'après-midi, calme et sans aller-venue. Lorsque la nuit commença à tomber sur la vidéo, Dean arrêta et la remit en route, regardant sur l'écran maintenant divisé en quatre, tout ce qui avait amené à son kidnapping. On le voyait clairement, lui et la bande d'amis qu'il s'était fait, entrer dans le gymnase avec Sophie suspendue à son bras. Il remit en avance rapide.

« Ca, on s'en fout… ! » Murmura le jeune garçon avec le visage presque collé contre la télé. Elle montrait tous les garçons et la fille sortir du gymnase ensemble pendant que lui était censé être dans les vestiaires.

Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit quelqu'un de familier entrer peu de temps après que tout le monde soit parti !

* * *

« Secteur neuf… »

Sam agrippa à deux mains le volant de la porte et l'ouvrit, s'engouffrant déjà dans le nouveau couloir qui suivait. Ce dernier était beaucoup plus long et plus large que le précédent, mais il n'y avait qu'une seule porte au bout.

Il faisait noir comme la nuit ici et malheureusement, en suivant son instinct et en partant dans la direction de la lumière, le petit Winchester s'était retrouvé dans une impasse. S'il voulait continuer, la seule direction à prendre était celle-ci.

Sa lampe torche se déplaça timidement le long des murs, mettant en évidence les énormes tâches de sang ainsi que les organes jetés un peu partout comme des restes de nourriture. L'odeur, encore plus infecte qu'avant, lui donna la nausée et Sam posa la paume de sa main libre contre sa bouche afin d'éviter d'être malade. Ses baskets faisaient un étrange bruit de succion lorsqu'il arpentait le couloir, au taquet.

Quand la porte se ferma derrière lui, le jeune chasseur laissa échapper un cri de surprise et se retourna pour tirer sur n'importe qui…ou n'importe quoi.

* * *

Dean rebobina une nouvelle fois la cassette puis la laissa tourner, la regardant avec des yeux ronds.

Baxter se rapprocha lentement de l'écran, le visage pâle. « D-Dean ? ! Est-ce que c'est… »

* * *

« …Sophie ? ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? ! »

La fille se jeta immédiatement dans les bras de Sam (enfin, elle le prit dans ses bras plus exactement) et le serra comme si sa vie en dépendait. L'impression que ces côtes craquaient le fit haleter de douleur, mais si la fille l'avait remarqué, elle n'en dit mot.

« Je suis si contente de rencontrer quelqu'un que je connais ! ! ! » Elle sanglota et enfouit son visage dans les cheveux du cadet. Ce dernier hocha la tête, qui était sur son épaule. Quand l'adolescente vit qu'il ne répondit pas, elle le lâcha.

Sam lui offrit un petit sourire peu sûr. « J…Je suis…content que tu ailles bien… »

Un silence s'installa et le jeune garçon vérifia un instant si de nouvelles bestioles ne faisaient pas d'apparition.

« Nous sommes les deux seuls à avoir été projetés ici ? » Demanda-t-il après un moment de calme. Elle réfléchit à ses paroles puis secoua la tête.

« Je crois que Brandon a été aussi…- »

« Nous devons le retrouver alors. Ensuite nous trouverons l'antidote pour Dean. » Le chasseur sourit un peu et se retourna, prenant déjà quelques pas d'avance. Il fut cependant arrêté par la voix de Sophie faisant écho dans la pièce.

« Pourquoi ? »

Il ne se retourna pas mais fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi…quoi ? »

« Pourquoi chercher l'antidote ? Dean peut avoir une meilleure vie avec le fruit de ces expériences. Une vie immortelle par exemple… et toi, Sam ? Tu ne veux pas…- »

« Sophie…de quoi parles-tu ? »

« Imagine, Sam ! Imagine ! Ne pas craindre la mort ! La regarder dans les yeux et déjouer ses plans ! Tu ne trouves pas ça génial ? ! »

Sa main agrippa malgré lui le fusil à pompe un peu plus fort.

« …J'ai…une question… »

On entendit un sourire plein de compassion dans la voix de la jeune fille. « Oui ? »

« Est-ce que c'est toi qui… »

* * *

« …A volé mon sac ! ! Ah la salope ! ! »

Il voyait en boucle l'image de Sophie partir en courant hors du gymnase, son sac à dos bien aimé dans les mains. Quelques instants plus tard, Dean voyait sa propre personne courir après elle. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent grands lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle aussi était partie dans les sous-sols.

« Merde… ! Sam ! ! »

* * *

« C'était toi ! »

« C'était une nécessité, Sam. »

Devant ses mots, il se retourna pour mieux la voir et prit aussi quelques pas en arrière. Sa respiration était laborieuse encore une fois, plus par la peur et la colère que par les côtes fêlées, mais Sam n'en prit pas compte.

« …Tu…C'est toi qui a blessé Dean ? !... »

« Non, bien sûr que non, Sam ! » Elle rit légèrement et joua avec ses cheveux quelques instants. « Si je n'avais pas été là, Shirley se serait déjà chargé de ton frère. »

« Shirley ? »

« Oui…Shirley… »

_Dean regarda avec peur et douleur la bête qui l'attendait patiemment en bas de l'échelle. Le sang de sa blessure continuait à couler abondamment, si bien que quand sa tête se fit trop légère, le pauvre garçon perdit prise sur les barreaux et tomba. La chute n'était pas mortelle, Dieu merci, et il atterrit sur le dos, sombrant directement dans l'inconscience._

_La bestiole responsable de ses plaies s'avança lentement vers lui pour terminer le travail, mais Sophie fut plus rapide et l'arrêta d'un simple mouvement de la main, apparaissant hors de ténèbres._

_« Tout doux, Shirley. » Dit-elle d'une voix calme et à la fois autoritaire. S'approchant de Dean à petits pas, la jeune fille caressa le dos de son immonde chose. « Tu ne voudrais pas faire du mal à ton nouvel ami. Hum? »_

_Dean releva la tête faiblement, ses yeux se fermant et s'ouvrant plusieurs fois avant de ne plus du tout bouger. Sophie sourit._

_« Je vais m'occuper de toi, Dean. Ne t'en fais pas. »_

« Tu es complètement CINGLEE ! ! »

« Je ne voulais rien d'autre que de vous montrer les forces que l'on peut décupler quand on est soudé, Sam ! Rejoins-nous ! »

« …Espèce de…CONNASSE ! ! TU AS BIEN FAILLI TUER DEAN ! ! »

« Tu me fais de la peine, Sam. Un tel langage… Je vais devoir t'apprendre les bonnes manières. »

Lorsque Sophie eut finit, le jeune frère leva son bras pour tirer, mais fut rapidement arrêté quand quelque chose d'aiguisé et de long lui coupa le souffle. Il fut projeté sur le côté, contre le mur et failli sombrer dans l'inconscience face à la douleur intense qui se rependait dans son corps.

_T'as intérêt à me rendre mon grigri, Sam ! _La voix de son frère fit encore une apparition dans sa tête brumeuse.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, l'adolescente était déjà à ses pieds. Son aspect général n'avait pas vraiment changé, cependant, dans son dos, le garçon remarqua que quatre bras longs, à l'allure élastique se dressaient fièrement devant lui. Des griffes remplaçaient les mains et l'une d'elles avait le sang de Sam coulant lentement jusqu'au sol.

« Les chasseurs ne comprennent rien. » Continua Sophie en le regardant de haut. « Vous n'êtes pas les premiers que je vois d'ailleurs. »

Il s'apprêta à répondre mais une terrible souffrance venant de son abdomen demanda toute son attention. Elle sembla avoir remarqué et gloussa un peu.

« Un petit cadeau de ma part. Ce n'est pas mortel; on ne voudrait pas amocher une de nos nouvelles expériences… »

Il fronça les sourcils, sa main libre cherchant aveuglement son arme qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres. Lorsqu'il l'attrapa, tirant immédiatement sur Sophie qui, sous la violence du coup se retrouva violemment projetée vers le mur d'en face, le petit Winchester se releva péniblement, courut dans la direction opposée de là où il venait.

Son corps n'était plus que douleur à présent.

Ses sens étaient à l'affut de n'importe quoi.

Sa tête était presque prête à exploser.

…Sam Winchester était dans une sale posture.

Quand Sophie se releva, le trou qu'avait fait la balle sur sa poitrine se referma, ne laissant qu'une petite trace de sang sur son vêtement partiellement déchiré. Un grognement se fit entendre derrière elle, mais d'un mouvement de sa main, la jeune fille arrêta la bande de monstres à ses ordres et sourit.

« Non. Le garçon est à moi. »

* * *

L'amphithéâtre. C'était bien l'endroit dont Teslaff lui parlait. Seulement, elle n'avait pas dit qu'il serait aussi _bien _gardé.

A peine avaient-ils ouvert le grillage qui menait à un petit parking (et indubitablement à l'amphithéâtre) que les deux garçons remarquèrent un van bleu se situant au milieu dudit parking.

« C'est peut-être notre unique chance de sortir d'ici ! » Annonça l'ainé des Winchester avec un sourire. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver Sam et…

Un bruit derrière lui le stoppa net.

Bien sûr, c'était trop beau pour être vrai !

Il s'agissait de créatures ressemblant traits pour traits à des êtres humains normaux (mise à part l'aura noire qui se dégageait de leur être), cependant quelque chose d'horrible donnait à ces visages une allure monstrueuse le manque de la mâchoire chez chacun. La langue pendait avec son petit filet de bave et tous salivèrent un peu plus en voyant le chasseur et son protégé.

« Ho mer...- »

Dean bascula d'un côté pour éviter de justesse la bestiole qui chargeait vers lui tel un taureau. Cette dernière entra en contact avec le van, qui sous la violence de l'impact bougea de manière considérable. Alors, concentrant toute son énergie, il se releva pour éviter le deuxième se ruant déjà pour lui asséner un coup au sol et courra vers la porte principale de l'amphithéâtre, Baxter à ses trousses, ne cessant de tirer sur les créatures.

Les doubles-portes étaient fermées, bien entendu et le jeune chasseur retira rapidement le trousseau de clés de sa poche, introduisant la bonne clé dans la serrure tandis que des spasmes faisaient trembler ses mains. Il réussit tout de même à les ouvrir en reprenant son sang-froid et les deux garçons se ruèrent dans le hall de l'amphithéâtre.

« GROUILLE ! ENTRE ! ! » Dean hurlait à présent, agrippant fermement l'avant-bras de Baxter et le tirant à l'intérieur, tentant de fermer les doubles-portes avant que les trois des monstres qui les poursuivaient puissent les attraper.

Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils étaient en sécurité pour autant. Dean utilisa les clés pour au moins verrouiller le bâtiment, tandis qu'Henry poussait tout ce qu'il trouvait devant l'entrée afin de bien caler les portes.

« …Pffff… ! ! ! »

Le grand-frère soupira à son tour, s'appuyant contre le mur et posant ses mains sur ses genoux. « C'est pas passé loin ! »

« En tout cas, ces saletés ne pourront pas nous suivre ! » Lui dit Baxter avec un sourire triomphant. Mais le plaisir n'était pas partagé.

« Oui, je suppose…mais maintenant on ne sait plus sortir… »

L'autre garçon considéra quelques instants ses paroles. Pendant le temps de silence, on put entendre les monstres grattant contre les portes, des gémissements montrant que c'étaient bel et bien eux au pied du bâtiment. Dean soupira et posa lentement une main contre son front, repoussant la tête en arrière et fermant les yeux.

Comment allait Sam ?

Était-il blessé ?

Soupirant une seconde fois, il ouvrit les paupières, remarquant que sur le mur où il était appuyé se trouvaient des tableaux. Il s'agissait de photographies et le jeune garçon qui avait toujours la tête en arrière, fronça les sourcils, analysant la photo alors que les pieds des personnages étaient à la place de leur tête.

Wilde se trouvait sur l'extrémité gauche du cliché, souriant de manière sérieuse alors qu'à ses côtés se trouvait une des classes de l'école. Le fait que le directeur se trouve ici ne le surprenait pas vraiment, il avait l'air beaucoup plus jeune (et avait un peu plus de cheveux), rien de bien alarmant.

Non, ce qui lui glaça le sang, ce qui lui coupa le souffle, se trouvait dans la mini-foule d'étudiants. Avec un sourire figé face à l'appareil, le narguant de ses yeux.

Il s'agissait de Sophie sur la photographie. Bien que le fait qu'elle et Wilde soient sur des photos de l'école n'était pas en lui-même horrible, la date quant à elle ne cessait de le hanter.

1940.

Dean s'aventura vers les autres photographies du mur, cherchant directement la forme distincte de la fille sur les clichés ainsi que ldu petit rectangle en bas à droite indiquant la date.

1950. Elle était bien là, cachée derrière l'un des footballeurs beaucoup plus imposant qu'elle.

1960. La coupe de cheveux était changée et la garce se faisait toujours aussi discrète, mais elle était bien là !

Il se retourna et arpenta l'autre mur, regardant avec horreur les autres tableaux accrochés.

« …Dites-moi que je rêve ! ! »

Henry le scruta étrangement, observant la manière dont son compagnon d'infortune se ruait de mur en mur.

« …ELLE EST PARTOUT ! »

« …Qui ? »

« Tu ne vois pas ? ! Mais vous êtes tous aveugles ! Regarde ! » Il prit les épaules du garçon et lui plaqua littéralement le nez contre une des photographies. « 1970 ! Sur la dernière rangée, c'est la petite rousse. »

Puis prenant à nouveau les devants, Dean força la tête du garçon contre un autre cadre. « 1960 ! C'est la noire de cheveux ! »

« S-S-Sophie ? Mais c'est impossible ! »

« Et c'est la même chose avec Wilde ! Ces salauds ne prennent même pas une ride ! ! »

Il lâcha enfin Baxter et donna un dernier regard incertain vers le mur. « C'est bien pire que je ne le pensais. En plus d'être une traitresse, c'est aussi un de ces monstres ! Et elle est avec Sam en bas… » Fronçant les sourcils, son regard traversa le hall d'entrée en pondérant ses prochaines actions.

Le hall n'était pas très large, mais il était assez long. Au fond, là où ils se trouvaient tous les deux, se trouvait un petit accueil tandis que d'autres portes en bois massif leur faisaient face. A l'autre bout de la pièce, des escaliers qui menaient sûrement à la salle du projecteur.

« …Si…bien sûr que si, c'est possible… »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Wilde ? »

« Pour l'instant, je m'en fous royalement. Maintenant je vais chercher mon frère ! » Sans dire un seul mot de plus, il se rua vers les portes de bois et les ouvra sans laisser à Baxter le temps de le suivre.

Seulement, à peine avait-il mit un pied dans la salle d'auditoire, avec ses centaines de sièges en velours à moitié déchirés, que les deux portes se fermèrent derrière lui, le séparant de son compagnon de route.

« DEAN ! » La voix d'Henry était audible de l'autre côté et ne cessait de faire appel à son nom.

Quand Dean se retourna, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir que la porte ne s'était pas fermée par la volonté du Saint-Esprit; Portland se trouvait face à lui, la main appuyée à plat sur la porte. Manifestement, il l'attendait depuis un certain temps.

« Bonsoir, Dean. »


	9. Pure Suite

_**Corriger un texte de 3 ans (déjà), c'est plus dur qu'on ne le pense...surtout à 1 heure du mat'...Toutes les fautes sont à moi (et mon incapacité d'écrire à l'ordi ).**_

* * *

_Quand Dean avait huit ans, Sam en avait quatre. _

_Un jour, alors que leur père était encore parti chasser et qu'il les avait déposés chez Bobby (qui à l'époque répondait au nom d'Oncle Bobby), le jeune Winchester ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour leur père._

_Il n'était pas stupide, il savait ce que John faisait si loin d'eux._

_« …Dean ? »_

_De petits doigts vinrent entourer les siens._

_« Oui Sammy ? »_

_« Papa va revenir hein ? » L'articulation laissait à désirer, mais il avait compris et serra un peu plus la main de son frère._

Je ne sais pas Sammy…

_« Bien sûr, Sammy. »_

* * *

Il ferma les yeux devant ce souvenir à la fois chaleureux et mélancolique, se concentrant du mieux qu'il le put pour contrôler le timbre de sa voix, espérant ne pas la rendre trop tremblante de fureur.

« Dean, il me semble que toi et moi, nous avons quelques affaires à régler. »

« Où est Sam ? ! »

« Sophie m'a légèrement parlé de tes capacités. C'est un réel dommage que tu ne veuilles pas en tirer profit. »

« Où ? ! »

« Si seulement tu étais moins rebelle…tout se passerait tellement mieux…hélas… »

Portland n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, qu'une balle se logea dans sa poitrine, l'envoyant littéralement voler contre la porte qu'il venait de fermer.

_Il n'est pas mort,_ pensa brièvement Dean alors qu'il abaissait son bras tenant le fusil à pompe. Des spasmes parcouraient son corps entier et il fallut longtemps avant que le jeune garçon puisse reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration hors de contrôle.

« …Tu…as beaucoup moins d'attaques ces derniers temps hum ? » Fit le professeur en se relevant petit à petit. Il y avait un trou béant sur sa poitrine, mais au moment même où il parlait, la blessure se guérissait toute seule. « Ton bras te fait moins souffrir n'est-ce pas ? »

Depuis sa dernière attaque, il était vrai que la douleur s'était montrée moins présente et beaucoup moins persistante.

Portland sourit, le reste de son horrible plaie se refermant en même temps avec un drôle de bruit.

« Qui va te sauver…_toi _? »

A cette question, le frère aîné ne répondit rien et rechargea son arme du mieux qu'il le pouvait alors que son ennemi chargeait dans sa direction.

* * *

« Sa-_am…_Oùùùù esssss-tuuuuu ? »

Sam Winchester ne s'était jamais considéré comme quelqu'un de très chanceux.

Mais là, il avait atteint le sommet ; la seule personne qu'il avait rencontrée dans ce fichu sous-sol s'était révélée être une traîtresse, doublée d'une psychopathe et maintenant, cette même personne était à ses trousses pour des raisons encore obscures à ses yeux.

Selon son humble avis, ce n'était pas pour discuter.

Et le voilà, courant comme si demain n'existait pas, tenant fermement la vilaine coupure qu'elle lui avait infligée avant de se mettre à le chasser comme un simple lapin.

« Je te promets de ne pas te faire de mal…enfin je promets de ne pas te tuer…c'est déjà ça. »

A cette phrase, il ne put s'empêcher de rire sinistrement, tout en continuant sa course effrénée ; Sophie n'étant pas si loin derrière lui. Le petit chasseur tourna vers la droite dans l'espoir de trouver une nouvelle porte de salut…Pour seulement y trouver un tas de débris ! La porte et le mur s'étaient sûrement effondrés depuis longtemps. L'autre porte, à gauche était la seule solution, mais il tenta de ruser en ouvrant celle-ci et en prenant soin de poser ses mains ensanglantées sur les poignées. Une fois cela fait, il se cacha rapidement parmi les pierres et les morceaux de fer rouillés.

Repoussant tout ce qu'il put, Sam se faufila derrière le trou de souris qu'il avait créé, se cachant un maximum vers le fond.

Sophie passa lentement quelques instants plus tard et il retint difficilement son souffle. Elle regarda un moment dans sa direction,-d'ailleurs il craignit d'avoir été trouvé-, mais il n'en fut rien.

Cependant, elle se doutait que quelque chose était différent. Le doute de Sam à ce sujet se transforma en affirmation quand elle se mit à parler assez fort pour qu'on l'entende dans tout le couloir.

« Tu sais, je suis née il y a une bonne centaine d'année… » Commença-t-elle en regardant la porte couverte de sang.

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Ma famille était très, _très_ pauvre, mais dans ces années folles, je pense que tu peux t'en douter… » Lentement, la jeune (jeune ?) fille avança légèrement de manière à ce qu'elle se retrouve de dos à lui.

Elle le cherchait, hésitant entre le couloir et l'autre pièce.

« De plus, ma mère était malade et les médecins n'étaient pas aussi accessibles qu'aujourd'hui…alors mon père travailla… encore et encore… »

Sophie se retourna, regardant longuement le tas de débris. Le jeune garçon retint son souffle, la transpiration coulant lentement le long de son échine. Mais elle ne semblait pas le voir et continua son récit.

« Cela nous coûtait cher. Et rapidement, nous avons sombré dans une pauvreté sans pareille. Ma mère était toujours malade et mon père aussi… » Elle déglutit. « …_lui-même._ »

Un long silence s'ensuivit alors que Sam restait à l'observer furtivement dans son trou tandis que l'autre personne attendait probablement qu'il se trahisse.

« …Tu comprends ? »

Sophie s'éloigna un peu.

« Mon frère, puisque j'en avais un à l'époque, défiait toujours mon père pour…hum…la façon dont il me traitait…Mais un soir, alors qu'il avait trop bu, il le tua. » Sa voix était lisse et sans émotions, ce qui inquiéta encore plus le cadet des frères sur sa santé mentale.

« Il lui a tranché la gorge avec son rasoir. »

Il avala difficilement sa salive, la sueur lui collant sa chemise déchirée sur la peau ainsi que les cheveux sur la base de sa nuque.

« Marc avait quatorze ans. » Elle rit, de la même manière qu'une fille candide. « C'était mieux ainsi. Il n'aurait pas supporté…la suite des événements. Tu me rappelles feu mon frère, si je puis me permettre…»

Sophie s'arrêta brutalement, laissant toujours son dos devant les yeux du mini-chasseur.

« Comptes-tu rester derrière ce tas de débris ou voudrais-tu te joindre à moi pour narrer nos histoires émouvantes ? »

Son cœur eut soudainement un raté alors qu'il réalisait l'horrible vérité ; elle savait depuis le début qu'il était caché derrière ces morceaux de mur.

« Je te tiens ! ! »

Sam n'eut pas le temps de bouger ou même de réagir qu'une de ses mains/griffes lui empoigna la taille avec tant de violence que son souffle resta coincé dans la gorge.

* * *

« OUF ! »

Dean percuta sans délicatesse la rangée de fauteuil en velours, le laissant pendant quelques secondes avec la tête dans les nuages avant d'éviter de justesse Portland qui se lançait à nouveau vers lui.

« Espèce de… ! »

Un grand bruit se fit entendre, un bruit qu'aucun des adversaires n'avait produit. Ils s'arrêtèrent et se retournèrent rapidement vers la source: les doubles-portes que le professeur avait fermées pour bloquer Dean. Baxter entra en trombe, fusil en main. Le jeune chasseur réalisa qu'il avait tiré dans la serrure pour les ouvrir.

« Winchester ! » S'écria la brute. Il ne s'approcha pas, par crainte de Portland. « J'ai trouvé un moyen d'aller dans les sous-sols ! »

Un silence inconfortable s'introduisit dans la pièce pendant lequel les trois se regardèrent, attendant ce que l'autre ferait.

Puis sans un cri, Dean tira sur Portland, utilisant le fusil à pompe, le seul qu'il avait, pour envoyer l'homme au sol et se retournant déjà pour courir. « ON Y VA ! ».

Quand il arriva à la hauteur d'Henry, ce dernier montra du doigt les escaliers et les deux n'attendirent pas, se ruèrent le plus rapidement possible vers ces derniers, montant quatre à quatre les marches tandis qu'on entendait derrière le cri de rage et de fureur de leur ennemi.

« Où est le passage ? ! »

« _**JE JURE DEVANT DIEU QUE SI JE VOUS ATTRAPE… !**_ » Les deux adolescents entendirent Portland hurler en bas des escaliers et Baxter ferma rapidement la porte de métal, prenant soin de la verrouiller pour leur donner un peu plus de temps.

« _Où est-il_ ? ! » Demanda hâtivement le jeune chasseur en prenant l'autre garçon par les épaules. De la sueur perlait sur son front, sa respiration était laborieuse sous le coup du stress.

Henry se défit de sa prise et indiqua une autre porte près d'un projecteur. « Il y a un monte-charge là-bas ! »

La porte où ils étaient passés bougea violemment. « OK, va pour le monte-charge. »

Passant par la seconde entrée, le jeune garçon eut l'occasion de voir que l'appareil en question avait été remonté à l'étage supérieur, montrant à la place un gouffre profond et une échelle, descendant vers les sous-sols, fixée au mur. Il fit signe à Baxter de l'emprunter avant lui quand un bruit immonde derrière lui le figea de terreur.

Portland venait de défoncer la porte avec une telle fureur qu'il entra tête la première dans le mur le plus proche. Dean se dépêcha de fermer la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait maintenant seul, priant les cieux pour qu'elle tienne le temps de descendre. Cependant, alors qu'il posait une main tremblante sur les échelons, une décharge électrique parcourut son corps entier.

_Non, non, pas maintenant ! ! _

« _**WINCHESTER ! ! ! !**_ »

_Je…ne vais pas mourir ici…à cause d'une putain de CRISE !_

Il avait déjà parcouru la moitié du chemin lorsque son corps céda. Ses doigts se déplièrent rapidement du métal, lui laissant le loisir de tomber d'une petite dizaine d'échelons dans la cage du monte-charge.

Et quand son dos toucha le sol dur et froid des sous-sols, Dean ne sentit pas la douleur.

Non, à la place il se trouvait comme…téléporté dans un autre monde. La cage se transforma en un simple pré, où pour une fois, il n'y avait rien de menaçant. Les murs se dissolurent rapidement pour laisser place à un endroit ensoleillé, sans que la lumière ne vienne brûler sa peau. C'était tout ce qu'il fallait au jeune chasseur en ce moment.

« Dean ? »

Il se retourna, pensant d'abord à voir la tête de Baxter, mais à la place il y rencontra un petit garçon d'à peine quatre ans. Ce bambin semblait tenir un petit paquet enroulé d'une couverture bleue dans les mains.

« Tu dois protéger Sam. »

Un froncement de sourcils vint arborer son visage. « Quoi ? »

L'enfant s'approcha un peu de lui, tendant par la même occasion son petit paquet qu'il tendit à Dean. Celui-ci le prit délicatement dans ses bras, ses yeux doublant de taille à la vue dudit « paquet ».

Sam. Il s'agissait de « bébé Sammy » dans cette couverture. C'est là qu'il comprit que le gamin devant lui n'était autre que lui-même. Dans ce même pyjama, avec cette même touffe de cheveux d'un blond foncé.

Le garçon recommença à parler. « Tu dois protéger Sam, Dean. »

_« Winchester ! »_

L'adolescent resserra la prise qu'il avait sur le bébé. « J'ai toujours protégé Sam…et je le ferai toujours. »

Petit-Dean secoua tristement la tête avant de montrer du doigt quelque chose derrière le chasseur de dix-huit ans. Une ombre recouvra la troupe, tandis que l'adulte n'osait pas se retourner pour voir ce qui les menaçait. La tension dans l'air monta en flèche, l'oxygène se fit plus rare tandis que le bruit sourd de pas se rapprochant se fit entendre.

_« Dean, il arrive ! »_

Un terrible halètement d'animal résonna dans ses oreilles. Ses cheveux montèrent d'effroi sur sa nuque alors qu'il prit son courage à deux mains pour se retourner devant les yeux attristés de petit-Dean qui ne cessaient de le toiser.

« Tu ne le protégeras pas de _**ça**_. »

Il décida alors de se retourner lentement, comme dans ces vieux films d'épouvantes. Ce qu'il y vit lui glaça le sang.

C'était un de ces monstres horribles. Sa taille était un peu plus imposante que la sienne, ses veines pompant le sang de manière rapide et saccadée alors qu'on pouvait les voir en relief sur la peau nue de cette chose. Ses yeux étaient noirs comme la nuit, tandis que les mandibules de sa mâchoire avaient disparues, laissant apparaître une langue pendante. Dean pu reconnaître l'ancien être humain en face de lui.

Il s'agissait de sa propre personne.

_« Ho mon Dieu ! Dean ! ! ATTENTION ! ! ! »_

Deux énormes mains agrippèrent ses épaules par l'arrière, faisant basculer maladroitement son corps alors que monstre-Dean leva son énorme bras pour l'attraper lui-aussi.

Et lorsque le jeune chasseur cligna des yeux, la scène disparue, le monte-charge s'écrasa avec un terrible fracas sur le sol, là où il se trouvait il y a quelques instants. Son poids l'entraîna, lui et son sauveur contre un mur pendant qu'ils essayaient tous deux de reprendre leur souffle.

Quelle horrible vision !

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUTAIS ? ! » Cria Henry dans ses oreilles. Il poussa Dean pour pouvoir se retirer du mur et le fusilla du regard.

Troublé, le grand-frère passa sa main libre dans les cheveux, essayant tant bien que mal de se réveiller de ce rêve éveillé. « Que…que s'est-il passé ? »

« ET TU T'EN SOUVIENS PAS EN PLUS ? ! »

Sa main se dirigea vers son visage où il pressa ses doigts contre ses paupières closes. « …J'ai eu une crise. »

Cela calma légèrement Baxter qui cessa d'hurler pour reprendre contrôle de lui-même. Dean continua.

« Je crois que finalement je n'aurai pas autant de temps que prévu… »

« Portland a coupé les câbles du monte-charge…tu étais en dessous quand il l'a fait. On ne pourra pas remonter par là. »

« …On est coincé. »

« …Ouais… »

Les deux commencèrent à rassembler leurs affaires (Dean put constater avec amertume que son fidèle fusil à pompe se trouvait sous les restes du monte-charge), un silence tendu et lourd planant dans l'air. C'était comme s'ils avaient tous les deux des épées de Damoclès au-dessus de leur crâne, n'attendant qu'un moment de distraction ou de faiblesse pour tomber sur eux. L'apprenti chasseur soupira avant de parler, se sentant étrangement fatigué en quelques secondes à peine.

« Au fait… » La brute en face de lui donna un regard curieux qui pour une fois, n'avait rien de menaçant. « Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie. »

« …Ouais…hum…de rien. C'était normal, je n'allais pas te laisser écraser par un monte-charge juste parce que je ne t'aime pas. Je vaux mieux que ça. »

« Je sais. » Répondit Dean pensivement en inspectant le lieu autour de lui. Il s'agissait d'une chaufferie, lugubre comme tous les bâtiments de cette école. La chaudière principale semblait prête à exploser à n'importe quel moment tandis que de la vapeur s'échappait en toute impunité hors des tuyaux recouvrant les quatre murs.

_C'est un miracle que cette école ait survécu l'année…_

Et donc, avec le monte-charge bloquant la seule et unique sortie de la pièce, il ne restait plus que la porte à volant, un modèle qu'il connaissait _si _bien.

Il grogna légèrement lorsque ce stupide volant refusa de bouger quand il essaya d'ouvrir la porte. Son bras muté était devenu beaucoup trop faible.

Son regard se porta discrètement à Henry qui le bouscula sans aucun tact pour forcer l'entrée lui-même. Lorsque la brute se retourna pour sourire à Dean d'une manière un peu trop orgueilleuse, un rire échappa de sa bouche à la vue du rougissement des joues du chasseur.

« J'aurais pu le faire si j'avais toutes mes capacités. » Dit-il en se frottant le cou avec embarras, son amour propre en prit un coup.

_...Sam...J'arrive! _

* * *

Il hurla de douleur tandis que la fille serra sa prise sur ses pauvres côtes fêlées. Ses cris firent écho dans l'entièreté du couloir alors que Sophie rit un peu.

« Hooo ! Qu'est-ce que je sens là ? » Le bras lui tenant la poitrine se relâcha un peu et il sentit de fins doigts effleurer la région blessée. « Une…deux…Ah ! Trois côtes fêlées ! Ça doit être douloureux non ? »

Sam se permit d'ouvrir une paupière malgré sa vision trouble pour donner un regard noir à son adversaire. Quand il fit cela, elle déroula totalement son bras pour le libérer, entraînant sa chute jusqu'au sol où il s'étendit de tout son long, ses mains cachées sous sa chemise, puis sous son t-shirt pour tenter de calmer la douleur.

« Tu comprends maintenant que tu n'as aucune chance contre moi ? »

Mais quand le jeune garçon se releva, l'air triomphant, Sophie se permit de lui montrer une expression confuse.

Il souriait, tenant fièrement quelque chose dans sa main.

Une grenade lumineuse, dégoupillée.

« Espèce de sale petit… »

Le petit chasseur la lança le plus près possible du monstre tandis qu'il fermait les yeux et les protégeait de ses mains tremblantes.

* * *

« SAM ! »

Henry lui envoya un regard désapprobateur et fronça les sourcils. « T'es malade ? ! Tu veux qu'on soit repérés ? »

Il étouffa un juron et donna un petit coup d'œil à la nouvelle zone des sous-sols. Un long et étroit couloir, tandis qu'en face de lui se trouvait une porte assez convenable, celle sur sa droite laissait échapper une légère fumée noire qui représentait, sans doute, les monstres. La lumière rouge, bien plus forte que dans leur couloir, était teintée de rouge avec le sang sur le hublot qui tenait péniblement le coup. Une dernière entrée se situait sur leur gauche, mais Dean n'en prit aucunement compte et laissa la chance pratiquer ses merveilles, se décidant d'emprunter la porte à volant en face de lui. Celle-ci céda facilement sous ses bras fatigués et affaiblis, quelque chose de surprenant jusqu'alors.

La pièce était relativement éclairée, mais pas assez pour que l'adolescent puisse sentir ses effets négatifs sur sa peau brûlée En s'échangeant un regard, les deux acolytes de fortune descendirent lentement les trois petites marches qui les séparaient encore du sol. Des cages de diverses tailles traînaient un peu partout tandis que d'autres outils étranges reposaient sur une table en fer, collée au mur. Un petit rail formait un chemin jusqu'à une double-porte blindée menant à la pièce d'à côté.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette pièce ? » Murmura Baxter en devenant blanc comme un linge. Le jeune Winchester se retourna vers lui, montrant un regard sombre.

« D'après ce que m'avait dit Gloria, les sous-sols sont divisés en plusieurs catégories. Je ne sais pas lesquelles et d'ailleurs, je pensais que jamais je ne devrais m'en inquiéter… » Ses pensées revinrent à Sam et il tourna les talons. « Mais il n'y a rien pour nous ici, foutons le camp _**avant**_ que quelque chose n'arrive. »

Cependant, alors qu'ils étaient faces à la sortie, un bruit plus qu'inhabituel vint les perturber tous les deux.

Des pleurs résonnèrent dans toute la pièce. Des sanglots à la voix dédoublée, peinés, remplis de douleur et à la fois de rage.

« _D-D-D-Dean…_ »

La personne n'était pas identifiable avec ce ton, mais il était tout à fait possible d'affirmer que c'était une jeune fille qui parlait.

« Ca venait d'où ? »

Leurs yeux se dirigèrent vers l'énorme cage qui bouchait l'entrée d'une autre pièce adjacente à celle-ci. Ce fut en travaillant ensemble qu'ils arrivèrent à la bouger, Dean prenant soin de ne pas pousser avec le bras ayant déjà été transformé.

« _Laissez…lai-laissez-moi tranquille !_ » L'étrange individu continuait de parler entre deux larmes tandis qu'ils se ruèrent dans le renfoncement du mur. «_Je..._ _V-V-Vous aie…dit que je ne savais rien sur le garçon… »_

Le faisceau des lampes torches, qui avaient été collés à leur fusil/pistolet grâce à du ruban adhésif, rencontra simultanément la chose qui était coincée derrière les barreaux de la nouvelle prison/cage vers laquelle ils s'approchaient.

« _D-D-D-Dea-Dean. »_

La réalisation frappa ce dernier pendant qu'il se jeta à corps perdu vers la cage. « Gloria ! »

Du sang coulait d'innombrables blessures sur son corps entier. Ses yeux noirs semblant réagir à la lumière des lampes, des pupilles blanches apparaissant et disparaissant dans ses orbes. Ses mains étaient réfugiées sur son crâne où Dean put amèrement constater qu'elle s'était grattée jusqu'au sang.

« Gloria ! Qui…qui a fait ça ? ! »

Elle se balança devant en arrière tandis que ses ongles devenus des griffes se réfugièrent sur la peau de sa tête.

« _Pr-professeurs…So_-Sophie. » Le nom de la traîtresse fut annoncé de manière totalement différente et la jeune fille s'arrêta quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

« Gloria… » C'était de sa faute si elle était en si mauvais état et sa main, qui avait lâché son arme, se resserra autour des barreaux qu'il tenait. « Ne t'en fais pas. C'est fini maintenant, je vais te sortir de là. »

« Dean…c'est peut-être pas une bonne idée… »

Lorsqu'il s'apprêta à répondre, Dean fut assailli d'une douleur si vive qu'il n'eut pas le temps de crier. En effet, le temps qu'il se retourne vers Henry, Gloria avait fait traverser son bras entre les barreaux de sa cage pour agripper fermement la blessure, jusqu'à présent oubliée, qu'il avait sur le flanc.

« DEAN ! »

« NON ! Recule ! RECULE ! »

Les yeux de l'adolescente rencontrèrent les orbes vertes du jeune chasseur et il y vit une larme s'y échapper.

« _J-Je s-s-suis __**tellement**__ désolée, Dean…_ » Elle lâcha sa blessure et se réfugia dans le coin de sa cellule, des halètements mélangés à d'horribles sanglots reprenant la place de toute forme de parole. D'un coup, son corps fut prit d'un spasme et elle se jeta contre la cage, des mains changeantes essayant d'attraper le garçon qui s'était éloigné à l'autre bout.

Puis, voyant qu'elle ne pouvait l'atteindre, Gloria se laissa tomber à genoux alors que des gargouillis étranges s'échappaient de sa gorge avec une écume verdâtre. Son corps entier fut alors entouré d'une fumée noire. Ses membres grandissaient à vue d'œil tandis que la fumée les aveuglait tous les deux.

Le phénomène dura une dizaine de secondes et quand la fille se releva, une autre créature se tenait à sa place.

Et Dean reconnut le type de bestiole _immédiatement._

Car cette chose ressemblait à celle qui l'avait empalé, il y a de cela presque deux jours. Un crâne dépourvu de peau ou de mâchoire, des tentacules sortant de la bouche de l'ex-humaine. Des bras d'une longueur bien supérieure à la moyenne, accompagnés de griffes plus acérées que jamais (et Dean pouvait dire à quel point elles étaient aiguisées !)

L'instinct de survie et l'expérience lui permit au moins de réagir à temps.

« ON DOIT SORTIR D'ICI ! COURS ! ! »

Elle défonça la porte de sa cage.

* * *

Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Sam pour se remettre du coup de la grenade. Le bruit avait été assourdissant, ricochant de manière trop bruyante dans cet étroit couloir dans lequel elle l'avait attrapé. Sa respiration finit par se calmer après un moment difficile, ses côtes encore endolories par la pression du bras de Sophie.

« Ca…c'est pour mon frère. »

Le reste du corps semblait avoir fondu, laissant montrer un tas de membres et de chair déformés. De la fumée s'échappait du cadavre alors que Sam pouvait facilement identifier que seul un de ses bras avait été épargné par l'arme lumineuse.

Fatigué, le jeune chasseur se laissa tomber au sol, utilisa le mur comme solide appui et posa sa tête contre celui-ci. Il fixa les restes de Sophie pendant un moment avant de fermer les yeux. Seulement quand il les ouvra à nouveau, il fut accueilli par une bien amère surprise.

En effet sur le bras que Sam pouvait voir, les doigts de la main _bougeaient_.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? ! »

La main se referma en un poing, il se leva rapidement et prit quelques pas en arrière.

« C'est pas vrai ! » Le petit-frère se dépêcha de ramasser son sac à dos, le balançant littéralement autour de ses épaules, sifflant de douleur quand le lourd matériel à l'intérieur rebondit sur ses côtes et courut sans se retourner.

Car derrière lui, le corps de Sophie se reformait lentement et quand la métamorphose fut terminée, elle ne ressemblant plus du tout à un être humain. Les quatre bras refirent leur apparition, sauf que cette fois-ci deux d'entre eux lui servirent de pieds. Les mains se transformaient en griffes aiguisées semblant encore plus tranchantes que l'ombre que possédait Teslaff avant de mourir. Sa tête reprit forme (plus ou moins) et quand elle ouvrit les yeux, ses prunelles étaient devenues rouges comme le sang.

Grâce à ses nouveaux pieds, Sophie semblait faire deux mètres de haut et prête à tuer.

* * *

« Henry ! Une grenade ! »

Dean essaya d'attirer l'attention de Gloria/monstre en lui tirant dessus. L'action en elle-même lui faisait mal au cœur, mais il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne sentirait presque rien. Ces monstres, qui ressemblaient étrangement à des palmiers vivants, étaient les plus robustes, les plus dangereux, mais pas les plus rapides. Il pouvait la distraire en attendant la grenade qui le sauverait.

La balle ne l'arrêta pas cependant et il faillit se faire empaler une deuxième fois, évitant de justesse le coup de griffes en balançant sa hanche sur le côté, tandis que la main du monstre-palmier se logea profondément dans le mur.

« ARRÊTE, GLORIA ! » Dean tenta en vain de stopper la fille par les mots, mais rien n'y faisait, il dut rapidement s'échapper du mur pour éviter un autre coup de sa main mortelle. « …HENRY ! »

En réponse à cet appel, Baxter tira dans l'épaule de Gloria ce qui fit avancer la chose de quelques pas. L'apprenti chasseur se rua au côté de son partenaire d'infortune.

« Je…je n'ai plus de grenades…ma dernière est tombée lorsque… » La brute regarda sa main, un trou de la taille d'un capuchon de bouteille au milieu de la paume. « Et toi ? ! »

Gloria se retourna lentement vers eux, prenant son temps pour savourer sa chasse.

Dean secoua tristement la tête. « C'est de ma faute. J'aurai dû trouver l'antidote avant… » Ses yeux se levèrent pour rencontrer les orbes noires de l'ancienne fille. « Laisse-moi le temps de le trouver ! Je peux te sauver ! »

Mais elle ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille et chargea vers eux comme le ferait un taureau.

Les deux l'évitèrent encore une fois in extremis, Baxter se propulsant avec la force de ses jambes contre un mur pourri tandis que notre héros lança son corps sur le côté, trébuchant malencontreusement et se cognant violemment la mauvaise épaule contre la cage d'où Gloria était sortie. Il tomba sur le dos, sonné par le coup et les décharges électriques qui le parcoururent des pieds à la tête.

Sa vision était brumeuse tout autant que son esprit. Quand Dean tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté, il put remarquer dans la cage de Gloria, un bout de papier. La faible luminosité de l'endroit l'empêchait de lire la feuille en entier, mais le jeune garçon put remarquer cependant quelques mots clés.

_Preuves…_

_Expériences…_

_Cobayes…_

_**Trouvez**__-le…_

Aussi vite que le pouvait sa main devenue lourde, il s'empara du texte, le mettant dans la poche intérieure de sa chemise avant de se relever.

Un silence morbide l'accueillit, le faisant froncer les sourcils. Le chasseur en lui criait que le danger était encore plus imminent qu'auparavant, car quand il sortit, Gloria s'était arrêtée de les attaquer.

Tandis qu'à ses côtés se trouvait Portland, lui caressant le dos comme s'il choyait un animal domestique. Aux pieds de la bête se trouvait Baxter, vivant mais inconscient.

« Ça n'a pas été facile de vous retrouver. » Affirma le professeur avec un secouement de tête désapprobateur. « Mais à peine arrivé dans le couloir, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre le grabuge que vous faisiez dans _ma _réserve d'expériences. »

« Votre réserve d'expériences ? ! Ce sont des êtres humains, connard ! »

« Je le suis moi-aussi. »

« Vous ? ! Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre psychopathe doublée d'un salopard de première ! Si vous, vous êtes un être humain… ! »

L'homme sourit. « Vous avez tenté votre chance et vous avez perdu. Je pense que tu seras heureux de retrouver les autres, Dean. »

La rage monta en lui pendant que le grand-frère serra le seul poing qu'il pouvait encore manipuler. « Va te faire foutre ! »

Le sourire s'élargit alors que le garçon baissa la tête, sachant qu'il était pris au piège.

« Le jeu est terminé, saches te montrer humble dans la défaite et qui sait, peut-être reverras-tu ton frère avant la transformation ? …Personnellement j'en doute. »


End file.
